Precious Maya
by Blue Deity
Summary: News of a jailbreak doesn't seem that important, but the aftermath of it could lead to a cover up being exposed and the devastation of Phoenix and Maya's relationship. Epilogue up and ready.
1. Jailbreak

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ace attorney series or any of its characters. All elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes: **This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story as well as my first attempt at something M rated. Just to be perfectly clear, this is NOT a lemon, but the M rating is warranted, especially for later chapters. Probably going to be five chapters when all is said and done. It is AU, slightly at first but gets more so as the story progresses. There may also be a little OOC. Also, I'm going to try to be less vague this time around, so please forgive any gaping plot errors I may make. First chapter is a little fluffy, but I assure you that will change. Review if you feel like it. This is not for the younger set.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 1: Jailbreak**_

"What do you mean he escaped?!!" Lana Skye shouted, slamming her hands onto her desk as she bolted from her seat.

"Just what I said ma'am." Said the police officer who had given her the bad news. "Sometime last night, he managed to escape his confinement with several other inmates. Those others were later re-apprehended, we believe that he only used them for their numbers and muscle, then lead them to be captured to distract us while he made his escape."

"Well, don't just stand there, go find HIM!!!"

"We have every available man scouring the city as we speak, but the man just seems to have fallen off the face of the earth. He may have even left the country." Lana gave a sigh and fell back into her chair.

"Keep on the look out for him and notify me immediately of any developments." She said calming.

"Yes ma'am." The officer turned to leave.

"Oh, and do try to carry out this investigation as discreetly as possible. God knows we don't need the media to get wind of this." She added. The officer nodded and took his leave. "Dammit!!" Lana growled when she was alone. "This could be very bad."

* * *

With another win in the books, a tired Phoenix opened the door to this office/apartment and removed his coat and shoes. To his surprise, the office wasn't empty. Maya's sandals were neatly placed it their usual spot on the mat, and he could hear the sound of the tv from inside.

"Strange." He thought. "She shouldn't be home yet." He went around the corner that separated the porch and the living room to find her laying on the couch, an uninterested look on her face as she clicked through the channels.

"Talk show... Talk show... Game show.... Man there's never anything good on in the afternoon!" She muttered. "Oh, hi Nick."

"Hey Maya, I thought you had a check up with the gynecologist today. Is it over already?" He waited for her to shift on the couch allowing him room before he joined her.

"I _had _one but she called just before I was gonna leave and told me she had to cancel all her appointments because someone broke into her office last night. Can you believe it?!"

"Th-that is strange." Phoenix replied.

"Yeah I know, and I got up early and everything!" Maya huffed.

"Hmmm." Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle.

"You think that's funny? You know I need my beauty sleep after my Steel Samurai marathons! You want your assistant looking pretty, don't you Nick?" She teased. Phoenix laughed and so did she.

"It's weird though for someone to break into a doctor's office like that. Did you ask her if anything was stolen?"

"A few little things, some jewelry and about fifty bucks she had in her desk. Nothing that valuable." Maya replied.

"Probably just some crack addict that needed a few bucks to get his fix." Phoenix sighed. "I'm telling you, this world."

"So how'd the trial go?"

"I won of course." Phoenix replied proudly.

"Wow, that means you actually can pull one off without me there." Maya said, feigning shock. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you Nick?"

"Oh come on, knock it off Maya, I've been winning cases since before I even met you."

"Yeah, like what, two?" She asked.

"M-More like one." He muttered lowly.

"See! Yeah you got a few wins on your own, but you never got your streak going until I came into the picture now did you?" Maya said with her arms crossed acting as if she was deep in thought.

"That's just because..." Phoenix began before Maya cut him off.

"Face it Nick, without me around you'd be like a lost puppy." She playfully pushed his nose in with her finger.

"Do you really think that?" Phoenix asked leaning in closer to her.

"Yeah I do."

"You want to know what _I_ think?"

"What?" He didn't answer her, instead his arms darted out and he furiously began to tickle her sides.

"N-Nick wh- ha ha ha, what're you doing?!"

"Take it back." he ordered with a playful smile on his face. He kept tickling her as she fell back on the couch, laughing all the way.

"I-I won't!" she gasped out between giggles. She rolled over onto her back as Phoenix's fingers traveled around her rib cage, her back and her neck.

"Take it back." He repeated.

"NO!" She shouted defiantly. Phoenix kept at it for another couple of minutes. Maya's breathing became heavier and her laughing more strained, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ni-Nick, c-c'mon s-stop, please, I take it back, I take it back!!" She gasped completely laughed out. Victorious, Phoenix pulled his hands away, then leaned over and softly kissed her forehead. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Just for being you Maya." He answered softly. Maya smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God Nick that was **SO** cheesy." She sighed.

"Yeah and you loved it." He smirked.

"Yeah." Phoenix lifted her petite frame off the couch and positioned her so she was seated on his lap. Once settled, Maya wiped the tickle induced tears from her eyes and kissed him. "So, when are we going for burgers?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me Phoenix Wright, we always go out for burgers when we win a case." Phoenix began to speak before Maya silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. "And don't give me any of that 'I don't have any money,' stuff. I know perfectly well you got paid for this case. And besides, you haven't taken me out in ages."

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. "But give me a couple of minutes okay? I've got to fill out some papers for that last trial."

"'K." She got off him and allowed him to stand. He went over to his desk and removed his papers from his briefcase, Maya spread out on the couch again and went back to channel surfing. There was silence for a few minutes while Phoenix did his work, though that didn't last long.

"Nick, there was a jailbreak a couple of nights ago!" She exclaimed sitting up on the couch.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's on the Early News right now." She motioned toward the tv.

"Turn it up so I can hear it."

"....four convicted felons managed to escape from their cells before all were re-apprehended by police within hours of their escape. Officials say there were no reports of any damage caused by these four during their brief escape."the anchor reported.

"Well at least they're back in jail now." Maya chirped.

"Yeah, and no one got hurt." Phoenix signed one last paper and dropped his pen. "Well, I'm finished, ready to go?"

"You're joking right?" Phoenix smiled, Maya was always ready for burgers. After putting on their coats and shoes, Phoenix and Maya were out in the hall outside the office.

"Hey Nick, what's this?" Maya asked, grasping a yellow envelope that had been wedged into the mailbox outside their door.

"Hmmm, that's strange, didn't notice that when I came in." He took it from her and looked it over. It was pretty small and crudely taped shut. There was no return address but the handwriting looked vaguely familiar.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

"N'ah, I'll do it when we get back." He reopened the door and tossed it into the office. "It's nothing important anyway." Maya wrapped her arms around Phoenix's and they were off.

* * *

After a quick trip to the bank to deposit his cheque, and to give Maya her pay; along with a stop at a nearby video store so she could spend some of said pay on a new Pink Princess DVD; the two entered their usual burger joint.

"Geez, it's packed!" Maya complained, looking around at the mass of humanity that was spread out before them.

"Yeah, I guess everyone's in the mood to clog their arteries today." Phoenix muttered. "Well nothing to do now but get in line." The line was long and nearly reached to the door of the restaurant, it was a good thing this was fast food or they'd be there all night. Maya took her new DVD out of its bag and looked it over. "Attention span of a gnat." Phoenix thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Hey pal, that you." He heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Gumshoe." He smiled, halfway turning so he could face him.

"Oh, hi pal." Maya chimed in.

"Takin' the little lady out for dinner eh pal?" Gumshoe grinned.

"Pretty much." Phoenix replied. One of the many benefits of finally being in an official romantic relationship with Maya was the fact that they didn't have to pretend anymore that they didn't have feelings for one another.

"Man am I hungry." Gumshoe said. "Oh, did you hear about those four guys that broke out of jail?"

"Yeah." Phoenix answered stepping forward, at least the line was moving

"We saw it on the news before we left to come here. The cops around here are really good they caught all of 'em in like an hour." Maya added.

"Yeah." Gumshoe said warily.

"Something wrong Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked, picking up on the tone in his voice.

"H-Hey listen you guys." he began in a whisper. "I-don't know if I should tellin' you guys this but there's a rumor goin' around back at the precinct that there was a fifth guy with them that they couldn't catch. They say he was the ringleader of the entire thing."

"Oh, I'll have two doubles and a triple with bacon, large fries and a large drink What do you want Nick?" They were at the front of the line.

"I'll just have a single with fries and a drink." He answered. "Let's get it to go Maya, we're not going to get a place to sit here."

"Oh, okay." Maya agreed. Phoenix took a fifty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to the cashier.

"So another convict might still be at large, eh? Any idea who Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked, turning back to his conversation with the detective. He just shook his head.

"Not a clue, but the higher ups at the precinct and the Prosecutor's Office seem kinda stressed about something." The cashier handed Phoenix some paper bags with their food in it. "Well, guess I'll see you later pal."

"We can wait for you." Maya said.

"N'ah, thanks anyway, but I gotta get back to work as soon as I eat, so you can go on ahead." He smiled.

"Aright, see you later Gumshoe."

"Yeah see you pal"

"Bye pal." Maya called as they stepped back outside. "You think that stuff about there still being another crook running around is true Nick?" Maya asked, grabbing one of her burgers from the bag and taking a bite.

"Doubt it." Phoenix said simply. "It would have said on the news, the police would be looking for help from the public to get him."

"Yeah, that's true." Maya chirped happily.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I dunno, those jerks kinda ruined our dinner plans didn't they?"

"They weren't 'jerks' Maya, just hungry people like us."

"Yeah well, they should have had more sense than to interrupt **MY** plans with **MY** Nick; people can be so inconsiderate" She huffed. Phoenix chuckled to himself. "Hey I know, why don't we just go back home and watch some of this." She suggested holding her newest prize possession out to him.

"Come on Maya, you know I don't like that stuff."

"Please Nick, just a couple of episodes. Pretty please." She batted her eyelashes like only she could. A rarely used technique for getting what she wanted from him, but effective nonetheless.

"Erggh, alright, but just a couple."

"Yay!" Maya exclaimed and cuddled up to his arm again. "You'll see I'll make you a fan yet."

* * *

Several hours and **TEN** Pink Princess episodes later, Maya mercifully pushed the button on the remote to shut down the DVD player. They were lying together on the couch with a blanket over them, Maya was crushed against Phoenix's chest her hair down from its usual style.

"Wasn't that just the best thing you've ever seen in your life?!" She gushed.

"Yeah, whatever you say Maya." Phoenix replied, rolling his eyes. The things he did for her.

"I-I know Nick that you don't like watching these shows with me..."

"That's not entirely true Maya. It **is** true that I'm not that enthusiastic about these Samurai shows, but they seem better when I'm watching them with you. I'd do anything if it makes you happy." He said.

"Geez Nick, two cheesy lines in one day, that's a new record." Maya smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away, he kissed her back, holding the back of her head to deepen it. Then he moved his lips to her cheek, down the length of her neck, her throat, her collarbone. His hands caressing her back and sides. Suddenly Maya pulled away. "N-Nick."she said hoarsely, a furious blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm still not ready yet." Phoenix sighed and smiled.

"That's okay, I told you I'd wait as long as you needed." Maya wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Nick, I'll be ready soon, I promise." She whispered into his ear. He kissed her cheek and they separated. "I'm going to bed now." She smiled.

"Okay, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Nick." She kissed him again before heading off to her room.

Once he hard the sound of her door closing, he sat up and let out a long tired sigh before running his fingers through his hair. Needing a distraction, he grabbed the envelope from earlier from off the nearby coffee table, where he had placed it after he and Maya got home. Inside, he found a single piece of paper, he turned on a nearby lamp in order to read it:

_Wright,_

_You never kept your word. You lied Wright, you're a liar._

_Lying isn't good for such an otherwise outstanding citizen as yourself._

_Unfortunately for you the world has a way of punishing those who go against their word._

_Karma's a bitch Wright, see you soon._

"Wh-What the hell is this?"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Back from Hell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney Series or any of its characters. All elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes:** The plot really starts here. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is appreciated.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 2: Back from Hell**_

It had been a couple of days since Phoenix had read the letter. As a defense attorney it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to receive threatening messages, especially after a case. No matter how thoroughly Phoenix proved his client's innocence, there were always those who believed that they were still guilty and that he had helped them get off with their crimes. Usually the victims, or in the case of murder cases, relatives of the victims. Nothing ever came of these threats of course and Phoenix never bared any ill will towards these people, they were just bereaved individuals who were acting on emotion. Still, to be on the safe side, he had brought the letter to Gumshoe, and asked him to take a look at it when he got the time.

The two sat on the bus after having just left the court house, the preliminary hearing of Phoenix's newest case having being called to recess until the following Monday. Phoenix wasn't too happy about this, as the case was so easy he probably could have gotten a not guilty verdict within 45 minutes. But, the judge seemed tired and his client was out on bond so it didn't really matter. Maya was snuggled into his arm with a wide smile on her face, every so often she'd kiss his cheek. She really was an affectionate girlfriend, and the way she clung to him while out in public, maybe a little possessive? No matter, other than a couple of kids laughing at him and some adults giving them dirty looks, there was absolutely no downside to the way she acted. Besides, he loved it. It was already after nine when they reached their stop.

"H'ahh. A quiet night at home with **MY **Nick." Maya sighed as they stepped off the bus. "Can't think of a better way to spend a Friday night." Once in the apartment, Maya tore off her coat and let it fall on the floor before throwing her tired body unto the couch. Shaking his head, Phoenix stooped down and picked it up, then he placed it on the nearby rack with his own. Maya turned on the television and motioned for Phoenix to join her.

"Move over then." He chuckled. Once he was seated, Maya leaned on his shoulder and began to absentmindedly cycle through the channels before settling on a sitcom.

"So what was in that envelope the other day anyway Nick?" She asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Oh it wasn't anything important." Phoenix replied, he hadn't told her about it, he knew Maya, and if she knew it was a threat, she'd worry herself sick. Quite unnecessary considering it was most likely nothing.

"Hmm." She grunted, looking up at him with narrowed eyes and a crooked smile on her face. "It better not be a love note from another girl Nick, if it is I'll be **VERY **upset." she said, almost laughing.

"No worries about that Maya." He smiled, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Phoenix pushed his forehead against hers.

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Yep." The intimate moment came to an end when the sitcom was cut off by a 'Special Report' graphic twirling across the screen. Phoenix rolled his eyes when he realised this special report was from a less than reputable, celebrity gossip show.

"Good Evening." The 'reporter' began. He was a sleazy looking type with shades and overly gelled hair. "Today, we received a videotape from an unknown source with the simple instruction to play it at this time. Our team has spent hours analysing the tape and we can verify that it is indeed genuine. After the tape has concluded our panel will discuss and analyse the contents and we will be taking phone- in questions. This is not a hoax!" Phoenix was now mildly intrigued, but it was probably just a thirty second clip of some sixteen year old starlet snorting cocaine. A few seconds later the screen went black before a choppy, grainy video replaced it. Now on the screen was a man with slicked back brown hair, scars and scratch marks on his face and a wicked smile on his lips. His was a face that neither of them would ever be able to forget.

"Wh-what, what in the world." Phoenix stammered leaning forward. "M-Matt Engarde?!"

"W-Wait was-wasn't he executed?" Maya exclaimed.

"He was." Phoenix replied thoughtfully, his hand to his chin.

"Then what's going on?!"

"Shhh. Listen."

"Good night L.A!" Engarde sneered. "Yes it is indeed I Matt Engarde. Actor, heartthrob, psychopath. Gosh, I've got so much to say and to do, I don't know where to start. Well, let's see, I broke out of jail a little while ago, you know, with those other four goons. The others got caught but they couldn't catch me!" He gave a wink. "Now, now I know what all my fans out there in tv land are thinking; 'Matt weren't you put to death for all those crimes of yours?' Well, I was supposed to be but, well, 'oops' guess not." His voice had a sickening sing-song quality to it. Phoenix growled beneath his breath. He began to think about that envelope, could Engarde have sent it? "I know, I know; 'But Matt, it was all over the papers and the news you **are** dead.' Nope, sorry I'm alive and well. I couldn't be here now if I were dead now could I? The devil doesn't give reduced sentences for good behaviour. Now, if any of you upstanding, concerned citizens have any questions, I suggest giving chief prosecutor Lana Skye a call, I 'm sure she would be more than happy to explain everything. Well, I think that's enough for tonight." The chirpy tone to his voice faded. "I've got plans." He almost growled. Then with a broad evil smile he waved at the camera. "Ciao!" With that the tape cut off and the picture returned to the studio.

"D-damn it!" Phoenix cursed, getting up from the couch.

"N-Nick? Wh-where are you going?" Phoenix took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Edgeworth's number.

"Miles was the one that prosecuted Engarde, he might know what's going on." All he got was a busy signal. "Damn!" Phoenix cursed again. He looked over at Maya, she looked a little pale. "Maya are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered. "I-I guess seeing Matt again kinda spooked me." She smiled weakly. "Umm, I think I'm going to get a bath before bed."

"Okay, I'm going to try Edgeworth a few more times." He smiled as she retreated into the bathroom.

A couple of hours and a dozen failed attempts at reaching Edgeworth later, Phoenix called it quits. The hallway was warm and smelled of Maya's favourite shampoo, it was a nice smell and served to settle his nerves again. Before going into his room, he looked down the hall and saw that Maya's door was closed.

"Must already be gone to sleep." He thought. After putting on his sleep wear, he fell into his bed with a sigh. " I'll have to go down to the prosecutor's office myself tomorrow." He thought, shifting beneath his sheets. "All those scratches on his face, they match the ones he gave himself when he was found guilty." While he was thinking he heard the door to his room open. "Maya, I thought you were asleep." He said, sitting up.

"Nick, you think we could sleep together tonight?" She asked sheepishly. "N-now, before you say anything I-I'm still not ready to... you know." She added not looking at him. Without a word, Phoenix shifted to the side and patted the mattress next to him for her to join him. "Thanks Nick." She said happily before jumping in. Not asking why she had wanted to do this tonight, Phoenix just held her until her breathing became steady, then, his mind completely settled simply by his beloved's presence, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth sat alongside his 'elder' sister Franziska with his arms crossed staring at the television with the other prosecutors as Lana Skye stepped outside into the media circus that had been outside their office all day long demanding she make a statement. Lana, clearly agitated, began speaking before anyone could ask her a question.

"I observed the execution of Matthew Engarde myself!" she began, almost growling, as she glared at the closest reporter to her. "He is most definitely dead. I don't know who this individual is but he is clearly deranged. Perhaps an obsessed fan of Engarde's or a lookalike. The police are currently looking for this individual as we speak. I have no other information at this time and I will pass on anything the moment I receive it, but I assure you on my reputation this man is **not** Matt Enguarde." Ignoring their questions, interview requests and rebuttals, Lana turned and went back into the office building.

"All day and that was the best you could do?" Edgeworth sighed. "Come Franziska, I think it would be in our best interest to get out of here." His sister nodded and they slipped out the fire escape before this mob inevitably managed to get inside. They made their way to the parking lot and slipped inside Edgeworth's cherry red sports car. It was already dark "Ugh! Edgeworth grunted and lay his head on the steering wheel, it had been a long day and he hadn't slept well the night previous, so many calls from people wanting an explanation. Franziska simply lay back on her seat and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Fools." She sighed.

"What's going on Edgeworth?" Edgeworth and Franziska both jumped when a voice came from the back seat.

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska shouted.

"Damn it Wright, what the hell are you doing breaking into my car?!!" Edgeworth demanded, the dark circles beneath his eyes that formed when he was under a lot of stress.

"I never 'broke in', the door was unlocked. I thought his would be this best way to get hold of you since you weren't answering your phone and I couldn't get inside the office because of all the reporters." Phoenix explained. Edgeworth sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"I-I was in such a daze this morning, I must of- I must of forgotten to lock my doors." He grunted.

"So, I ask again, what's going on? Lana's whole 'Lookalike' theory isn't very convincing."

"Yes, and I doubt Miss Skye is naive enough to think that anyone would be fooled by it. But it's the only thing she could say." He turned the keys to the car and began to pull out of the parking lot. "I must admit, it is impressive that she would go as far as stake her reputation on a lie." Franziska glared at him.

"So that was Engarde then." Phoenix said.

"You fool!" Franziska shouted at her brother. "You just told him!!"

"I don't care anymore Franziska." Edgeworth said as the pulled into the street. "Wright was going to figure it out any way." He looked back at his friend. "He always does."

"Hmph" Franziska sniffed crossing her arms. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, it will be Lana's head, not ours."

"So," Phoenix began taking a deep breath. "Why wasn't Engarde executed like he was supposed to be?"

"After he was found guilty he got a new lawyer. One of those sleazy Hollywood types, the one's that give your profession a bad name." Edgeworth began to explain, keeping his tired eyes focused on the road. " He appealed his sentence, and appealed, and appealed, until finally he managed to get it reduced to life imprisonment."

"Th-then why was he reported as dead?" Phoenix stammered.

"Lana Skye, in her wisdom decided it would be better for the public at large to believe that their justice system had succeeded in ridding this world of such a monster, instead of letting him live based on the distorted arguments of a Hollywood attorney." Franziska answered.

"Her logic was sound I suppose." Edgeworth picked up his sister's train of thought. "Engarde would spend his remaining days rotting in solitary confinement in a maximum security prison with only a handful of guards and inmates knowing he was even alive. No one could have predicted that he had the wherewithal and resources to break out."

"H-How, how could this happen?!" Phoenix demanded, beginning to get angry.

"Wright, do you have any idea how hard it is to prosecute a celebrity in this town?" Edgeworth asked, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"What?"

"Fool!" Franziska snapped, looking back at him. "It is nearly impossible to successfully prosecute a celebrity, even one as minor as Matt Engarde. Money, fame, prestige, they all work against us. Not to mention the fact that this place falls withing the jurisdiction of one of the most corrupt sheriff's departments in the free world, where they see it to be more beneficial for society that they get as much face time on television as possible than to see justice served!"

"The fact of the matter is, we were lucky to get a conviction in the first place, the death penalty was an absolute pipe dream." Edgeworth added.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew it would upset you."

"Of course I'm upset, this is the bastard that had Maya kidnapped to blackmail me!" He shouted. "I thought I lost her, a-and if I did...."

"Calm down Wright! I know how you feel, need I remind you that my sister was nearly shot to death during that trial!" Edgeworth shouted back. Phoenix took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in at once." He sighed.

"I understand."

"Listen, Edgeworth, I think Engarde may be coming after me." Phoenix said lowly.

"What makes you think that?"

"I think he sent me a message. A letter in an envelope" With screeching tires, Edgeworth abruptly pulled his car to the side of the road.

"What did you do with it?!" He asked nearly choking on the words.

"I gave it to Gumshoe, I-I didn't think it was important, I get threats in the mail all the time."

"Dammit Wright!! It would have been just as well if you flushed it down the toilet!!!" Edgeworth shouted. "We'll have to get over to Gumshoe's and get it from him!" Just then the theme song of the Steel Samurai show started to play inside the car. Franziska and Edgeworth both glared at Phoenix, as the sound was coming from him.

"Maya programmed that." He muttered before taking his cell phone form his coat pocket. Edgeworth started the car up again. "Hi Maya." He greeted smiling.

"Nick where are you?!" She shouted.

"I'm in Edgeworth's car." He replied , he could hear the sound of wind rushing through the other side of the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the gazebo next to Gourd Lake like you asked me." Maya answered, she sounded pretty mad.

"Gourd Lake? I never asked you to go to Gourd Lake."

"Yes you did! When you called an hour ago. 'Maya baby, meet me at Gourd Lake I've got a big surprise for you.' It's really cold out here Nick, if this is your idea of a joke I'm not laughing. I had to spend forty dollars to get out here you know!!" Phoenix's heart sank when a realisation hit him.

"M-Maya, there anyone else around?"

"No, there's never anyone at the Park in winter you know that." Phoenix's eyes widened and the color drained from his face.

"MAYA, GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!" He screamed.

"N-Nick?"

"There's no time Maya, please, get to the nearest bus stop and stay there until I come for you, alright!" He pleaded.

"What's the matter?" Franziska asked, looking back at him. He held a finger up to her for her to be quiet.

"N-Nick, you're scaring me!"

"D-don't be scared, don't be scared, just do this for me okay?" He said softly.

"O-Okay Nick."

"Good, I lo.." He was cut off by the sound of a struggle and Maya screaming.

"Maya? MAYA!!" He screamed into the phone before it went dead. "Edgeworth, get us to Gourd Lake Park, NOW!!!"

Moments later they were there, but it was too late. Laying on the steps to the gazebo were Maya's cell phone and the chain that her magatama was attached to. Phoenix crouched down and picked up the items.

"I'm going to call the police." Franziska said. Taking her own phone out of her purse.

"Th-that bastard!" Phoenix cursed, his breath heavy and his hands shaking. He felt Edgeworth's hand on his shoulder. "He-he said that I was going to pay for going back on my word. This, this is what he had planned, j-just like the last time, he knew exactly what to do to get to me."

"We'll get him Wright, we'll get him and we'll get you Maya back. I swear."

**To be continued.**

**Notes:** I do not have any idea what Matt Enguarde's personality is like. So I went with how I would expect him to act by the way he looks: a psychopath flake.


	3. Tape

**Disclaimer:** I would never steal from Capcom. Megaman X, Darkstalkers, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry and now Phoenix and Maya, they've given me too much in my life for me to disrespect them like that.

**Notes: **This is it, chapter 3, the reason this thing was rated M. The first part is from Maya's perspective and details what she was doing and thinking while Phoenix was looking for Edgeworth. I am fairly confident in my ability to write from a female perspective, but I would like to hear from the reading public as to how I did, so no 'Review if you feel like it' this time I want some feedback on this and constructive criticism is always appreciated. A side note, there are parallels in this chapter with the first, if you reread the first chapter after reading this, they should be obvious.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 3:**_ _**Tape**_

Maya's eyes popped open as sunlight poured into the bedroom from the nearby window. With heavy eyelids, she peered at the alarm clock sitting on Nick's dresser to see it was already fifteen minutes after twelve. Sitting up, she moved her long black hair away from her face and smiled to herself.

"What would Pearly say about me sleeping in so late?" She thought out loud. When in Kurain, Maya would often have to wake up at the crack of dawn for training or to complete some sort of essential ritual. But when she was in the city, she never needed to worry about stuff like that, so she could sleep as much as she wanted. She never was much of a mourning person anyway. She then turned her attention to the empty space next to her. "Nick must have left already." She said to herself with a slight hint of disappointment. She rubbed the space on the mattress that he had occupied. "I should have told him I wanted to go with him, he probably didn't want to wake me up. He was worried about me last night, I know it." But that was Nick, always worried about her. Maya threw off the blankets and made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her hair and putting it up on its bun, she ventured out into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Nick sometimes accused her of being possessive in their relationship, but **he** was overprotective, probably just leftover behaviour from when he only loved her like a younger sister. She certainly didn't mind, it wasn't like there was anything wrong with watching him make such a big fuss over her. And so what if she was possessive, Nick wasn't just Maya's boyfriend, he was her hero too and she wanted the whole world to know that he belonged to her.

After the kettle was boiled and the tea was prepared, Maya sat down in the couch and turned on the television. Almost every show that was on had someone talking about what had happened the night before, with Matt Engarde. In disgust, Maya turned the television off. She really didn't want to think about him this morning. She hadn't been completely honest with Nick the night before after they had watched his tape, she wasn't just 'spooked' from seeing him. She was terrified. Engarde had been responsible for her being kidnapped and starved by Shelly DeKiller, a time when she was sure she was going to die. Even though DeKiller had been the one that had done the damage, Maya knew that it was Engarde's plan and his was the face that haunted her. She had decided to take a bath in hope that it would help calm her nerves as it often did, and it did do just that, until it was time to go to bed alone in the dark. This is why she had gone to him, why she wanted to sleep with him. Nick was the one that kept the bad stuff away, the one that saved her all the time, the one who would do anything for her. She knew with him lying next to her, she was safe.

"Nick." She sighed wistfully, stirring her tea absentmindedly. Matt Engarde faded from her mind as she began to mull over her relationship with the spikey-haired lawyer . It had been four months since they had finally come clean to one another about their feelings; actually she had been his girlfriend in principle far longer than that, but that was what made it 'official'; and they had known each other for more than two years before. Sometimes, when she was sitting alone like this, Maya felt like she was being unfair to Nick, asking him to wait for her, especially in this day and age when there was such an effort to equate love with sex. She had even read in a magazine at the doctor's office that couples who have been together as long as them who haven't slept together 'obviously had some sort of physical, psychological, or emotional deficiencies and the coupling is most likely doomed to failure.' Nick had laughed when she told him about the article and just reassured her that he'd wait as long as she needed. That was another wonderful thing about wonderful Nick, where some girls had to put out or maybe lose their man, Maya knew that when Nick said he'd wait, he meant it. Love and sex, though related, were two different things, and Nick loved her with all his heart.

"I wonder, does Nick feel as lucky to be with me as I feel being with him?" She mused taking one final sip from her tea. After thinking for far less than a second, a confident smile came to her lips. "Of course he does!" She announced jumping up from the couch. "I'm beautiful, intelligent, funny and I've got great taste. I could have any guy I want, he is **so **lucky to have me for a girlfriend!" After reaching this conclusion Maya stretched and set about doing some household chores. She cleaned the dishes in the sink watered Charley and rearranged some of the files Nick had left on his desk, she even did some light dusting, she really was starting to become quite the housewife. The toilet however remained untouched, that was Nick's job and he was welcome to it.

After her work was done, Maya sat back on the couch, noticing the setting sun, she looked up at the clock above the tv.

"Getting kinda late." She thought out loud. "Would have thought Nick would be home by now, maybe I should call him, just to see where he is." While she was thinking this, she heard her phone begin to ring. Slightly startled by the timing, she jumped up and dashed into her room to retrieve it from her night stand. "Hmph, unknown caller." She read from the caller ID window. "Hello?'

"Hey Maya baby." Came a voice.

"I-Is that you Nick? Your voice sounds off, and how come you didn't call me on your phone?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Oh." Nick began coughing as if clearing his throat. "How's that?" He asked.

"Better, but you still don't sound yourself."

"Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something, as for the phone, I left it in Edgeworth's office, he ran back up to get it but I really wanted to talk to you so I used a payphone." Nick replied.

"Oh, alright. So, did you find out anything about Matt?"

"Yeah, it's just a hoax. The station hired an impersonator and made the whole thing up as a ratings stunt, they're trying to figure out if they can lay any criminal charges against them now." Maya sighed with relief.

"Thank God, N-Nick I never told you but that tape kinda freaked me out last night." Maya confessed.

"There's nothing to worry about." He said soothingly. "Maya baby, would you do something for me?"

"What?" She asked.

"Could you meet me at the gazebo by Gourd Lake in an hour? I've got a big surprise for you."

"A surprise!" She exclaimed. "But why do we have to meet up at the lake, can't you just wait until you get home?"

"I-It'll be, you know, romantic out there. C'mon Maya, pretty please." He was practically begging.

"Alright." Maya smiled. "I'll see you there. But before I let you go I've got a question."

"What's that?"

"Since when did you start calling me 'baby'?

"Eh, just thought I'd go for something different, spice of life and all that." He answered quickly.

"Oh, okay. I gotta go put on some clothes then I'll leave. Love you Nick." Maya cooed.

"Love you too." Nick replied and hung up on his end. Maya went into her room and put on her acolyte robes all the while wondering what Nick's 'big surprise' was. She was still wondering when she called her cab as well as the entire ride to the park. After giving the cabby forty dollars; thirty-two for fare and eight as tip; Maya made her way down the snow-covered path of the nearly abandoned park before reaching the large wooden gazebo that overlooked Gourd Lake. Maya hugged her jacket closer to herself as a chill wind blew off the surface of the still lake.

"Well, at least it's a nice night." She thought to herself, looking up at the clear purplish sky. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone to check the time, it was a little after five. "Should be here pretty soon." Maya sat down on the wooden bench inside the gazebo and waited, and waited, and waited. Nearly twenty minutes went by and there was no sign of Nick. "Where **is **he?!" She grumbled to herself, getting annoyed. She was freezing, she was hungry, and now she was mad. "If he thinks this is funny I'll give him a piece of mind right now!" She said with a sniff as she began to dial his number.

"Hey Maya." Came his voice after a couple of rings.

"Nick, where are you!" She demanded.

"I'm in Edgeworth's car." He answered matter-of-factly. ""Where are you?"

"I'm at the gazebo next to Gourd Lake, like you asked me!" She huffed, not trying to mask her irritation in the least.

"Gourd Lake? I never asked you to go to Gourd Lake."

"Yes you did! When you called an hour ago. 'Maya baby, meet me at Gourd Lake I've got a big surprise for you.'" She said, trying to mimic his voice as best she could. " It's really cold out here Nick, if this is your idea of a joke I'm not laughing. I had to spend forty dollars to get out here you know!!"

"M-Maya, there anyone else around?" He asked his voice shaking a little bit.

"No, there's never anyone at the Park in winter you know that." She replied.

"MAYA, GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!" Nick screamed, hurting Maya's ears.

"N-Nick?" She stammered.

"There's no time Maya, please, get to the nearest bus stop and stay there until I come for you, alright!" He pleaded. Maya's heart began to pound a little faster, Nick sounded worried, frightened even. He only got like this when something was **very **wrong.

"N-Nick, you're scaring me!" Maya got up from her seat and began to walk back the way she came.

"D-don't be scared, don't be scared, just do this for me okay?" He said softly.

"O-Okay Nick."

"Good, I lo.." Nick never got his chance to finish before Maya felt something hit her in the back of the head. With a scream she fell forward her head swimming. She looked up with hazy eyes and saw Matt Engarde standing over her, a wicked grin on his scarred face. His feet marring the untouched snow.

"How'd you like my Phoenix Wright...?" He asked in the voice he had used when he called her before crouching down so that his face was mere inches away form her. "...Maya baby."

* * *

When Maya regained consciousness, she had no idea where she was. She looked around as her vision cleared to find herself in what looked like a run down hotel room. That was the best she could figure considering the lighting was so dull. The back of her head really hurt where she was attacked. She tried to stand, but just fell back to the floor. She remembered what had happened, and who it was that brought her here. He had hurt her, he had even taken her magatama. She was scared, very, very scared.

"Well, look who finally woke up." She turned to see Engarde standing over her in the doorway leading out into the hall, he was using that same creepy tone of voice he used in his tape. In his hand he held a knife with a long twisted blade. Maya pushed herself along the floor away from him as he stepped closer. "Ms. Fey, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you weren't happy to see me." He said, faking a pout.

"Y-You won't get away with this!" Maya croaked the first thing she could think of. She had herself pressed against the wall, as far from him as possible.

"My, my, how cliche." Engarde sighed and shrugged. He crouched down next to her trembling form and pointed his knife at her. "And why do you think that?"

"B-e, because Nick, he-he'll save me! He always saves me!"

"Hmm." Engarde grinned.

"Why-why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because of Phoenix Wright my dear!" He proclaimed standing and holding his arms wide open. "He and I entered into a verbal contract for him to defend me and he didn't fulfill his end of the bargain. I hate it when people break their promises, it makes them liars, and I hate liars." He told her, his face twisted in a sneer. "And that's why Phoenix Wright deserves some comeuppance." Engarde looked into Maya's terrified eyes. "Lawyers, it's all a game to them. It isn't about who'se guilty or innocent, it's about which lawyer can play the game best. Your friend Phoenix wins all the time because he knows how to play the game as well as anyone. Cheat, lie, do what ever is necessary to win. Deep down inside he enjoys the mayhem, enjoys the pain because it lets him play his game. He's probably happy I kidnapped you." Maya couldn't believe her ears, where did this slimeball get off talking about Nick like this. Forgetting her fear, she stood and slapped Engarde as hard as she could.

"You're wrong!!" She screamed. "Being a lawyer isn't a game for Nick, it's about protecting people! Nick isn't demented like you!!" Engarde held his jaw and looked at her, first he looked surprised, but surprise was quickly exchanged for that evil smirk of his.

"You're feisty." He said smiling. Without another word he darted forward and grabbed Maya, slamming her against the wall. "But that's okay, I like a kitty with claws" The syrupy tone that had dominated his voice had vanished. He held the knife to her throat.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" She croaked. He answered her by touching the edge of the knife to her cheek, than sliding it down her neck and throat to her collarbone, before ripping her robes open. "Oh, Oh my God!! NO!!" She screamed. Engarde just grinned and knocked her to the ground with his free hand, she tried to get away, but he was on top of her too fast. Maya looked up at him more terrified than she had ever been in her life, his face might as well have been that of a demon by how truly evil he looked.

"C'mon now." He began with the sickening sing-song tone in his voice. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to do this with the Nickel Samurai." He held the knife to her throat and forced her legs apart with his knee.

"P-Pl-please stop!" Maya screamed in desperation. "I-I'l do anything you want, just please, don't do this!!" Engarde payed no attention to her as he proceeded to rape her.

"Wow, you're a virgin?!" He said while he violated her. "Wright's a bigger tool than I thought."

"This, this isn't how it was supposed to happen!! Not like this, not with him." A single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "Nick."

* * *

It had been four days now since Maya disappeared. Phoenix walked into his empty office after another fruitless day down at the police station, joining in any conversation he heard about Engarde, trying to figure out where he might be hiding. Phoenix threw a pile of mail onto the countertop, next to Maya's phone and magatama, where they had been since he brought them home, and gave a desperate sigh. He had one tough phone call out of the way, telling his client he had to drop his case due to personal reasons; but he still needed to call Pearls in Kurain to let her know what happened. What was he supposed to tell the small girl; that her beloved cousin had been kidnapped because of him; again. He didn't want to tell Pearl, he didn't want her to worry, and he didn't want her to rush into town where she'd be in danger too. But, he had to tell her didn't he, she had the right to know. Phoenix stood in front of the Steel Samurai poster that hung in the office, Maya's poster. He sighed again and lay his forehead against it. He felt useless, defeated, but most of all, angry.

"Dammit!" He cursed not, lifting his head. "Why does this always happen! Maya never hurt anyone her entire life, why do these things always happened to her!!" Phoenix looked up past the ceiling to what was above it. "I-I just want her back, to live a normal life with. God, is that so much to ask?" Phoenix grabbed his cell phone and sat on the couch. The police were monitoring his conversations in hopes that Engarde would call him with ransom demands and then they could hopefully trace him, but the only calls he was getting was the occasional one form Larry to check up on him. He began to dial the number for the Fey manor, when his courage failed him and flipped the phone closed. Instead, he reached for the nearby mail he brought with him. As he sorted through it, his blood ran cold, there amongst the bills was an envelope, just like the first. His hands shaking, both with fear and anger, he opened it up. Inside was a DVD disc with writing on it in black marker:

_Wright_

_Watch this_

_I left a clue for you as to where I am_

_It's kind of easy to miss so you might have to watch it a couple of times._

_Enjoy!_

Half afraid of what was on the disc, Phoenix slid it into his DVD player and turned on the power. The picture was grainy, just as the video on television had been, but soon the visage of Matt Engarde appeared. He was roughly holding Maya up by her arm. Her head was bowed, her left eye was swollen and there were cuts and bruises littered across her skin.

"Come on now baby, smile pretty for the camera." Engarde said mockingly. He forced her to look forward. "Hey Nicky, look what I got."

"N-Nick." She croaked. Seeing her like this, so hurt and scared, broke Phoenix's heart.

"Damn you Engarde." He muttered.

"It's time for us to play a little game Wright. See if you can spot the clue, it's here somewhere, but where is it?" He mockingly looked around himself with a feigned confused look on his face. "Now, I want to make sure you're playing, so I'm gonna provide you with some incentive." Without another word, he threw Maya down on the nearby bed and jumped on top of her, positioning himself so he was still looking at the camera.

"Oh no." Phoenix said, almost in a whisper as he heard Maya call out to him while Engarde began raping her. Phoenix turned ghostly white and turned his television off. He ran to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. "Dammit!!" he cursed before urging and vomiting again. After he had nothing left inside, he stood and clutched the sides of his head. "Oh God!!' He screamed. "Th-that..." Phoenix's mind failed to come up with a word that adequately described Engarde, the man was Satan, plain and simple. He had him, dammit he had him. It was true he might be lying, about there being a clue on the video, but there was always the chance he wasn't, which meant in order to get Maya back, he had to watch a tape of her getting raped in order to catch the monster that was doing it to her. Phoenix, trembling took a face cloth and wiped his head and face with cold water from the sink, then he looked at the broken man staring back at him through the mirror. "Maya." He muttered, thinking of her, being hurt and raped made a rage build up in him, the likes of which he never felt before, giving him the strength he was going to need to do what needed to be done. He'd have justice for his beloved Maya. "I swear to you, I'll make Engarde pay for this!"

* * *

That night, Phoenix was back at the police station, in a screening room watching the disgusting tape on a large projector screen. He had been at it for hours, watching it over an over again only pausing when Maya's screams forced him to stop to throw up. Engarde never looked at Maya the entire time he was raping her, he just stared ahead through the screen right at Phoenix. This wasn't about Maya, it was about him. Maya was just a playing piece in Engarde's twisted game. This realisation made Phoenix even sicker. The only other person in the room was Franziska von Karma, who was operating the computer they were playing the tape on. Meeting the prosecutors at the station, they had decided amongst themselves and the officers that, out of respect to Maya, only Phoenix and Franziska would be watching the tape. Phoenix groaned in frustration and allowed his head to fall into his open hand. Every time he watched it through without finding anything, he felt more and more helpless. Each time was another victory for Engarde. He stayed like that until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Franziska standing next to him.

"Phoenix Wright, I mean Phoenix." she said, in a tone far gentler than anything he had ever heard her say. "I know this must be hard for you..."

"This is the hardest thing I've done in my entire life." He interrupted.

"Yes, I understand. There is something I want to tell you. You and I have not seen eye-to-eye in many circumstances, but there are two things about you I have always respected. Your inane ability to persevere the most hopeless of situations, and your utter devotion to the people you care about. Especially Miss Fey. I know it is hard but you cannot give up, it is not in your nature to do so anyway." Phoenix patted Franziska's hand and smiled at her, a silent thank you for the talk. Franziska could be really nice when she wanted to be.

"Alright, let's get back at it". Franziska returned to the computer as Phoenix turned back to the screen. His eyes widened when he noticed something "Wait a minute!' Phoenix jumped up from his seat and went over to Franziska. "Zoom in right there!" He pointed to a place in the background where there was a mirror. Franziska did so.

"What is it?" Franziska asked. A look that was a mix of relief, happiness and anger was on Phoenix's face.

"I've got the bastard!"

**To be continued**


	4. Always There

**Disclaimer:**This verse like the first.

**Notes:** Hmm, apparently being caught up in grad studies and not having any time to write fanfiction for me translates into about two weeks of being unable to post. How about that. From here on Maya's going to be severely OOC, but one would expect being raped multiple times to change a person a bit. Some acknowledgments:

**To icer01: **Thanks for the feedback and the criticism. I hope you enjoy this, even though you've pretty much seen through me like a moth- eaten curtain. I did edit chapter 3 slightly, only so Maya does notice that Engarde's Phoenix voice isn't perfect and questions if it's him. I **really** wish I thought about text-messaging, everything would have been so much easier with it, but what's done is done.

**To iryna: **Who has reviewed every chapter of this so far. I hear-by dedicate this offering to you, beginning with this chapter

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 4: Always There**_

"Damn you Maya!" She spat, leaning against the wall next to the dirty unmade bed to which Engarde had tied her wrists. Maya had been desperately trying to free herself since he left her alone to do God knows what. Tearing and jerking her arms around, trying to either get the headboard to break or the knot to loosen. Her arms were bleeding from the coarse rope tearing into her skin with each violent motion. Maya didn't know if Engarde had really left this place, wherever it was. He may have been just outside the room, watching her, getting even more sick enjoyment out of her than he already had. But she didn't care, she was desperate after all. After another few minutes of struggling, she fell back against the wall in exhaustion, blood trickling down the length of her arms. She wanted to cry, but she refused. If he was watching her, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Looking down at herself, her tattered robes and wounded body, Maya felt sick, she felt angry, she felt humiliated, she felt empty, but most of all, she felt stupid. How could she have fallen for something like that?

"_Hey, Maya baby."_

Did it really sound that much like Nick?

"_How'd you like my Phoenix Wright?"_

Was she really that gullible that she was fooled by a simple impression of a man she told herself she knew better than anyone? Sure Engarde was an actor and he'd obviously been planning this for some time, but how could she not see it? She had even bought all his lame explanations. Her desire to be with Nick all the time sometimes had that affect on her, taking away her ability to think logically. Engarde had used these desires to trap her and use her in his vendetta against her boyfriend. Now, he had taken something very precious from her. She had fantasised about how she would be deflowered, she would be with a man she truly loved. He would be gentle with her, catering to her needs and desires, and when the act was over, he would kiss her, tell her how much he loved her, and hold her until she fell asleep. For the last few years, that man was Nick. But now that was ruined, ruined by a psycho that she once thought was cool, all because she was stupid! Engarde had raped her several times now, at least once a day since he kidnapped her. She had often heard people say that you can eventually get used to anything, those people had obviously never been raped. The sound of footsteps traveling the length of the hall roused her from her reflective thoughts. For a brief second, her heart skipped, thinking that maybe it was Nick, or Gumshoe, or some other friendly face that would get her out of this nightmare. It was foolish she knew, but foolish hopes were about all she had left to hold on to. She wasn't at all surprised though when Engarde appeared in the doorway. That sick smirk on his mouth and the knife in his hand.

"Honey, I'm ho-oo-ome!" He called. Maya had gone her entire nineteen years without ever hating anyone, but she hated him, with everything she had left. She glared at him through swollen eye as he drew closer. "Awww don't give me that look." He pouted, crouching next to her and taking hold of her chin. Maya hoped that he could see the hatred on her face, and not the utter terror she was also feeling. But the self-satisfied expression he wore told her otherwise. "You're real cute when you're afraid you know." He said. "Pity circumstances weren't different, we could have been quite an item." If her stomach wasn't completely empty, Maya may have thrown up. "Don't be scared anymore, okay sweetheart? It's soon going to all be over" he said mockingly as he stroked the side of her face.

"Y-You're- You're finally gonna kill me?!" She croaked.

"What, oh, no, no, no! I mean Nicky and his band of merry prosecutors should soon be here." He said smiling.

"What?!" Maya gasped.

"Yeah, I mean it shouldn't take the 'Ace Attorney' too long to find the clue in the tape I sent him." Engarde replied.

"Ni-Nick's coming?!" She stammered. She knew she had no reason to believe him, it might all just be part of his game. But right now, she wanted to believe so much. She had to believe, she **did **believe. After all, she was there when Engarde made that tape, heard what he said to Nick. If there was a clue, he'd find it, she knew and he'd be there so fast it would make Engarde's head spin. He had never let her down before and she doubted he was going to start now. "He's gonna save me." She muttered lowly, her courage building. "He's gonna save me, and YOU"RE GOING BACK TO JAIL !!" Maya shouted, glaring at Engarde. Silently, Engarde raised his knife and swiftly plunged it forward. Maya yelped and closed her eyes when she realised the blade was coming towards her. She kept them closed for a second before she realised she wasn't dead, slowly opening them she found the knife sticking out of the wall so close to her face that it had pierced her hair. Engarde stood and smiled a very creepy smile.

"Maybe I will kill you after all"

* * *

For the majority of the tape, a dusty old mirror sitting by the far wall was obscured by Engarde. But, Phoenix had noticed that for a brief second, he jerked around rather unnaturally, allowing a neon sign on a building from the other side of the street to be seen reflecting in it.

"Ed and Maureen's. No vacancies?" Franziska read when the picture was magnified enough to do so. "What is the significance of this?" She asked trying to read the almost crazed expression on his face.

"Ed and Maureen's is a scummy little hotel on the east side of the city that a gang of cocaine pushers use for a cover."

"How do you know all this?" Franziska asked incredulously.

"When I was defending him, Engarde told me about it. Said if I did a good enough job he'd 'hook me up'. Scum." Phoenix muttered. "It's the only place in Los Angeles with a sign like that. This wasn't a 'clue' this was Engarde telling us exactly where he is. Now come on, let's round up everyone we can and get down there. I'm getting Maya back right now!" Without waiting for her, Phoenix dashed from the room to find Edgeworth and Gumshoe who had been patiently sitting in the waiting room the whole time.

"You find something pal?" The detective asked, standing when he saw him.

"Yeah I did. I know exactly where he is." Phoenix answered.

"That's great!" Gumshoe exclaimed. Edgeworth gave a sigh from where he was sitting, he seemed less than enthused.

"So, we now know where Engarde is hiding, well done Mr. Wright." Startled, Phoenix turned to find Lana Skye standing behind him. Phoenix growled beneath his breath. As far as he was concerned, after Engarde Lana deserved the bulk of the blame for what was happening to Maya. He found it hard to believe that he not too long ago considered her to be the prosecuting equivalent to Mia, but no longer. He would probably never respect her again.

"I'm sorry Wright." Edgeworth began. "Ms. Skye has many contacts here at the precinct, someone must have told her what we were doing."

"Mr. Wright, I know you probably don't have a very high opinion of me right now since learning the truth but..." Phoenix cut her off

"Save the 'buts' Lana, I don't want to hear them." He spat with all the venom he had. "You tried to cover this whole thing up, maybe if you hadn't been so concerned about protecting yourself instead of wanting to see justice served none of this would have happened.!" He said pointing at her accusingly. Lana glared at him for a moment.

"Ms. Von Karma is right Mr. Wright, you are a fool!" She said bitterly. "Your opinion of me is of no concern, but I do expect you, and everyone else here to keep this matter to yourselves. I'll come up with something to tell everyone." There was definitely a hint of desperation in her voice and besides they were wasting time.

"Lana, you can give any kind of bull story you want, I won't say anything, just make sure you get it right this time and kill the son of a bitch!" Lana sighed in relief.

"Very well." She turned her attention to some of the police officers that were around. "Get some men together and get ready to move out!" She ordered. "It's time to bring Engarde to justice."

* * *

Phoenix rode with Lana and the squad captain as they barreled through the streets of L.A headed to where Phoenix knew Engarde was holed up. His hands were shaking and he was sweating. He cracked Engarde's pathetic code , but that only made him wonder. As he said to Franziska, once he knew what to look for, that was it, he knew where he had to go. There wasn't anything else left to figure out which made him realise Engarde wanted to be found, and that frightened him beyond words. What was he going to find when he got there. Was Maya even going to be alive? Maybe that was the grand finale of Engarde's plan, to have him find Maya raped and murdered as he cackled behind him or something. Even though they were going well over the speed limit and other cars were getting out of their way when they heard the blaring of the sirens, it felt like they were in slow motion. He desperately wanted to get there, to make sure Maya was okay.

* * *

Phoenix was the first one out of the car when they arrived. He positioned himself so the flickering 'Ed and Maureen's' sign behind him and he found a run down looking apartment building in front of him.

"That's where he is." He muttered to himself. Seconds later, three other police cruisers came to a screeching halt in the street along with an ambulance. Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Franziska, Lana, and several police officers all piled out, the cops readied their guns in case they had to storm inside. The captain raised a megaphone to his mouth.

"Attention fugitive!" He started being careful not to use Engarde's name as Lana had requested. "We know that you are in there! We have the building surrounded! Come out with your hands up and return your hostage!" There was no response, there wasn't even any indication of movement going on inside the building. After five minutes the captain repeated his message. Still nothing. Phoenix began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if the tape was just another part of the game, something to distract them while Engarde made another move. After five agonising minutes the captain repeated himself for the third time, adding: " You have thirty seconds to comply before we come in!" Phoenix grew more anxious with every second that passed.

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_Tick,_

_Tock.  
_

To Phoenix's relief they didn't have to wait the thirty seconds. Matt Engarde stepped out onto the concrete walk from the main door. He raised his hands and dropped his knife.

"Well, you got me, I give up!" He announced smirking. Immediately several of the officers and Gumshoe rushed him, Gumshoe grabbed him while the others kept their guns trained on Engarde.

"Don't you **dare** move!" Gumshoe growled as he pinned his arms behind his back and slipped a pair of cuffs on his wrists. Roughly, he forced Engarde down the stairs and manhandled him over to Phoenix.

"Ah, hi Wright, it's been a while since we met face to face." He grinned, seemingly ignoring the pain when Gumshoe plied his arm in an unnatural way.

"Wh-where's Maya?" He managed to push out between gnashed teeth. Engarde motioned back towards the building with his head.

"Her and I had a lot of fun you know. She hurt my feelings though, the whole time we were doing it all she talked about was you, 'nuff to make a guy feel inadequate." He pouted . "I had to hit her a few times to shut her up."

"Y-You animal." He grunted. Phoenix's hands were balled and shaking. "Damn you to hell."

"Oh, that's not very nice **Nicky**." Engarde said in that tone of his, placing special emphasis on the bastardisation of Maya's nickname for him . "What are you so upset over anyway. Is it because I hurt your girlfriend? Or is it just because I stole something that you wanted to have all to yourself?" Phoenix froze for a second, a bead of cold sweat formed on his temple, then in a sudden burst of anger, Phoenix punched Engarde as hard as he could. The force causing his head to snap backward even though Gumshoe was holding him pretty steady. "Ha ha, HA HA HA.!" Engarde cackled, blood running from his mouth. "Hit a nerve there did I **Nicky**?!" Phoenix was done with this nut job, it was time to focus on what was really important.

"I'm coming Maya!!" He called hoping she could hear him, as he ran inside.

"I guess this brings your escape to an end." Lana smiled confidently as she positioned herself to look him in the eye.

"Hmm." Engarde grunted, refusing to look at her. "Oh, hi Edgey!" He said when he noticed the tired prosecutor standing behind his boss. "Hope you don't mind me saying man, but you look like hell."

"Forgive me if I'm less than concerned about what you have to say about my appearance Engarde." Edgeworth answered with his arms crossed.

"Wow, to think, if you only did your job properly during my appeals than none of this would have happened. Tsk Tsk Mr. 'Demon Prosecutor', I shudder to think about the hit your rep's gonna take when all this comes out."

"This isn't going to come out!" Lana forced herself back into the conversation.

"Oh, still trying to keep all your secrets 'hush hush' huh? Fine, fine. I'll tell you though, makes my skin crawl thinking about how corrupt our justice system is." He laughed. Edgeworth allowed his arms to fall to his side and he turned his back.

"Dick, get him out of my sight." He ordered. Just as Phoenix's had moments earlier, Edgeworth's fists were clenched so tight they were shaking, his knuckles white. "Because if you don't **I'll** be the next one on trial for murder." He stated over his shoulder before walking over to join his sister.

"Was that a threat on my life Edgey!?" Engarde called as Gumshoe forced him over to the nearest cruiser. "You can't kill me, I was already executed **MONTHS** ago!!" Edgeworth cringed.

* * *

Phoenix rushed through the building checking every room not finding a single soul until he happened upon one on the third floor that had a faint light leaking out beneath the door. Twisting the knob, he found it wasn't locked and he went inside. The room stank of sweat and blood, a mixture of smells that caused his stomach to turn.

"Maya!" He called. "Maya, can you hear me?!" With his head swimming, he made his way through the living area; where he made note of a digital camera, a laptop, a small lamp, and one of those portable generators laying on a coffee table; and found himself in the darkened bedroom That's where he found her, tied to the bed, broken, bloody and scarred, but still alive. "Maya!" He gasped nearly in a whisper. She raised her head and opened her eyes.

"Ni-Nick, is-is that you? Is that really you?!" Realising how dim the lighting was he went back out to the other room and grabbed the lamp from the table and placed it on the floor so they both could see better.

"Yeah, it's really me." He said lowly. He reached out to untie the ropes around her wrists and noticed that she winced away from his touch, only for a second, but she did it. He looked her up and down as he loosened her bonds. She had bruises and cuts all along her skin, especially her arms and her robes had been torn and stretched so that they didn't stay closed anymore, and there was blood on the insides of her legs. The most telling signs of what happened though were her eyes, gone was the light that had always been there before and that's what broke his heart most of all. With the ropes discarded, Maya fell forward into Phoenix's chest and started to cry, cry her heart out.

"Nick!" She blurted. "He-He..!"

"Shh... I know, I know." Phoenix hushed her while he soothingly stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Her shaking frame desperately clinging to him for comfort and warmth. "I-It's alright, he can't hurt you anymore." He gently rocked her until the paramedics came in with a stretcher. "About time you guys got here!" He barked at them. Phoenix let go of Maya who instinctively pulled her robe closed as they eased her unto the stretcher. Phoenix followed them and watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. When she was safe and secure Phoenix gave her a smile. "I'll see you at the hospital."

"Sir, aren't you going to ride with her?" One of the paramedics asked in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Phoenix cringed. Truth is, he really didn't want to ride in the back of that ambulance, having to listen to the paramedics run tests just to confirm what he already knew, that Maya had been raped. He would have rather gone to the police station so he could hear what Lana and the others had in store for Engarde. Maya sat up to look at him, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Ni-Nick?" She croaked quivering, something that sounded dangerously close to betrayal in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, let's go."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Miles Edgeworth sat opposite Matt Engarde at a wide table in an interrogation room at the police station. Both Engarde's eyes were swollen and some of his teeth were missing, the results of Lana's decision to allow Gumshoe a couple of minutes alone with him.

"Hey!" Engarde growled. "This is police brutality! Where's my phone call? Where's my lawyer?"

"Terribly sorry." Edgeworth said mockingly with a smirk on his lips. "You see, those rights are reserved for the living and as you yourself have stated, you were executed. Therefore you have no rights."

"So, I guess that means no trial either?"

"I'm afraid not, this time you're going straight to the gallows, so to speak." Engarde's own smirk returned as he sat back in his seat.

"Oh well, I kinda thought that." He said with a shrug. "I made my mark at least."

"How so?" Edgeworth questioned. "As Ms. Skye had said, this is all going to be neatly swept under the rug. No one will even know it was you."

"Ha ha!" Engarde chuckled dramatically. "I'm not talking about that Edgey, I've made my mark on the life of that lying bastard Phoenix Wright, there's no way either him or his girly are ever going to forget me now. And just you wait, there may still be a little more yet."

"Wh-what are you talking about now?"

"Just gonna have to wait and see." Engarde answered with a smile and a wink. Edgeworth let out an exhausted sigh and stood.

"Take him to a cell away from any other detainees." He told the officer who had been standing guard. "I'm done with him."

* * *

Maya sat in her hospital bed. She was in a hospital gown, her hair was down, her head and eye were bandaged and there was gauze wrapped around her arms. In front of her was a tray of hospital food: mashed potatoes, salisbury steak and jelly. It looked really gross, and she wasn't that hungry anyway, so she hadn't touched it. She just wanted Nick to come back, he just said he was going to run home, get a change of clothes for her, and call Pearly, that had been nearly two hours ago and he had left so quickly after they got to the hospital, it was like he hadn't been there at all. She never expected him to act so distant, didn't he know that all she wanted now was to be with him? It was getting really late and she was so tired, but she couldn't get to sleep until she saw him. Soon the door to her room opened and Phoenix came in carrying an overnight bag on his shoulder. Maya smiled at him in relief.

"Hi." he said putting the bag down on an easy chair that was next to her bed.

"Hi." She replied weakly.

"I brought your pajamas and another one of your acolyte's robes, and your toothbrush." He said. "Oh." He reached into his coat pockets. "Here's your phone and magatama too."

"Thanks Nick." She smiled reaching for her magatama. "I feel naked without it."

"I snuck these in for you too." Nick opened the overnight bag and produced a couple of fast food burgers wrapped in tinfoil. "I didn't think you'd be too keen on eating what they have here." He said with a smile and light chuckle as he sat the burgers down on her tray.

"Thanks I'll-I'll have 'em later."

"O-Oh, okay." Nick muttered, he sounded disappointed. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat, then ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh.

"Did you get through to Pearly?"

"Y-yeah, that's what took so long. It took me awhile to explain what happened to her." He said with a mild smile.

"You- did you tell her everything?" She stammered.

"N-no. No of course not. I-I just told her you got kidnapped and got hurt, but that we got you back. I-I thought it would be best to wait until she's older. Gumshoe said he'd go out tomorrow morning to get her so she can see you." Maya smiled and placed her small hand on top of his.

"Th-thanks Nick." She whispered. Phoenix looked at her hand for a moment before taking it in his.

"M-Maya." He stammered. " C-can I ask, h-how many times did Engarde do it to you.?" He asked suddenly, his voice shaking.

"N-Nick, I-I don't know, I lost count-I lost count after five." She answered, her head bowed, she felt miserable just thinking about it.

"So, more than five times?" He grunted.

"A lot more." She added sadly. Maya turned her head back to look at him, his face was twisted in an expression of sheer disgust.

"I'm going to kill him." He said lowly, barely loud enough for her to hear. He took his hand away from hers and stood, "I'll be back later Maya."

"N-No." she said lowly.

"What was that Maya?" He said over his shoulder. Maya reached out and grabbed his arm, holding on as tightly as she could.

"N- Nick, a-are you mad at me?!" She asked desperately.

"What?" Nick gasped, the look on his face read shocked and hurt. "O-Of course not! Why-How could you even think that?"

"Because you took off just after they brought me here, and they practically had to force you to ride in the ambulance with me, and you haven't been acting like yourself, and now you're gonna leave again!" She answered all at once, she felt her body shaking again, and tears forming in her eye. "Di-did I do something Nick? 'Cause if I did I'm sorry! Just-Just stay with me alright!?"

"M-Maya." He sat back down. "Sorry." he uttered softly, soothingly as he lovingly caressed the side of her face.

"I-I just, I just don't want to be alone. Just stay, a-at least until I fall asleep." she stuttered hoarsely as she raised her arm to her eye to wipe away the tears with her bandaged arms.

"Alright, I won't go anywhere." Nick said climbing into her bed with her and putting his arm around her narrow shoulders.

"Th-thanks Nick."

**to be continued**


	5. Tarnished Flower

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I do not own the Ace Attorney Series or any of its characters, I'm starting to wonder if I even own this story. All elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes:** I had originally planned for this to end in this chapter and clue it up in a one shot sequel, but I'm going to extend it, don't know how long, but no more than 10. Let's just say that this offering's character has changed a bit since I initially started to write it. This chapter is going to be mostly inner-monologues. There are some other offerings I want to get out of my system, so I'm going to do that before finishing this, consider it a brief hiatus I suppose.

**To icer01****:** This chapter is nothing like I envisioned it, all thanks to your recommendations. I wasn't married to the structure, it wasn't something I planned on anyway, I just realised it and thought it was neat.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 5: Tarnished Flower**_

Phoenix slouched as he sat at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria, absent-mindedly staring into a cup of cold coffee. It was around noon and he was tired, Maya had slept well but he had not. He'd been at the damn hospital all night, and this was the first time he had managed to get Maya to allow him to leave her room.

"I-I-'m just going to go get some air, okay?." He had told her, having to tear himself away from her in order to get up from the bed.

"O-Okay." She replied lowly, her head drooping.

"You want anything?" He asked with a smile.

"No thanks." That had been over two hours ago, two hours that he had been nursing that coffee. He just didn't understand it, she was back, the love of his life was back after five days of what could only be described as hell for them both. He knew he should want to be with her. To hold onto her when she needed to cry, to hug and kiss her all over, to just sit there and hold her hand. He felt so relieved when he found her alive, but now, he didn't know what to feel. Yes, he was glad she was alive and safe, that was for certain, but something was off, something he couldn't put his finger on, and it was making him ill.

"_N-Nick, a-are you mad at me?"_ The look in her eyes, those words, the fact that she felt she needed to even ask that broke his heart. For a second he didn't know how to react, but he knew she had a point, he had been acting odd since he stalled getting into the back of that ambulance. He did the only thing he knew he could do, he tenderly touched her and did as she asked, sat with her until she fell to sleep. But it felt wrong.. It didn't feel like Maya, it didn't feel like the girl that could light up the world simply by smiling, the girl that would pester him for burgers and DVDs, the girl that could talk for hours about a kid's show; the girl that annoyed the hell out of him so much one day four months ago he had no choice but to break down and admit he loved her. She still snuggled into his chest like she always did, and muttered 'Nick' while she slept. Her black hair still fell down into her eyes and she still curled up into a little ball with the sheets wrapped tightly around her. All of Phoenix's senses told him this was the exact same Maya, all except his sense of touch. Touching her now made him feel... uncomfortable. When she put her hand on top of his last night; something she always did to the point he didn't know if she even realised she was doing it anymore; he honestly had to stop himself from taking it away. Even when he sat with her, he had to put on his best face, it was just so awkward.

"_N-Nick, a-are you mad at me?"_ No, he wasn't mad, he was irritated, not at her, but himself for feeling this way.

"Ugh." He grunted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh here you are!" He raised his tired head to see Pearls standing in the propped open doorway to the cafeteria. "Mr. Scruffy, he's in here!" The girl called down the hallway before running up next to him. "Mr. Nick, we were looking for you!" She gasped

"Hi Pearls." He said lowly, giving her the warmest smile he could. "Did you see Maya yet?" Pearl nodded after taking a second to catch her breath.

"Yeah, she looks really tired Mr. Nick and she's all bandaged up. Is Mystic Maya gonna be alright?" Phoenix let out a sigh and fixed is eyes back on his frigid coffee. Pearl looked up at him with her pleading, innocent eyes, while he mulled over what to say.

"Sh-she'll be fine Pearls." He said eventually. He patted her head and gave her the same weary smile that he forced unto his face when she came in. She perked up a bit at this, even though he certainly hadn't said it with overflowing confidence.

"Oh hey pal!" Gumshoe greeted with his trademark grin. "We've been looking all over for ya."

"Yeah, I heard." Phoenix chuckled. "How was the trip out to Kurain?" He asked, happy to be able to talk about anything other than Maya.

"Pretty good. Nothin' on the roads, just an easy drive."

"How much do I owe you?" He asked.

"Wha-no, no, you don't owe me nothin' pal." Gumshoe replied waving his hands back and forth. "It wasn't any trouble, I was happy to do it."

"Let me pay for the gas at least." Phoenix insisted. Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. Four hours on the road had to have cost him a nice bit in gas, and with his salary...

"O-Okay, if you **really **want to." He said finally. Phoenix chuckled to himself, it really is good to have friends to lighten you up at times like this. "The reason we were looking for you is because Maya said you left a while ago and she's wondering where you are."

"Oh, I didn't realise I was gone so long." He lied.

"Well, come on!" Pearl chirped, taking hold of one of the cuffs of Phoenix's suit. "Mystic Maya's waiting for you!" She started tugging on his arm to get him to get up.

"Just give me a minute to finish my coffee okay Pearls?"

"You've been down here long enough Mr. Nick, you shouldn't leave your special someone's side at all when she's in the hospital." Pearl replied matter-of-factly, still pulling on his arm.

" Pearl, I just want to stay here for another couple of minutes. And stop trying to drag me off."

"No way Mr. Nick, time to go." She gave another hard tug

"I said knock it off Pearl!!" he shouted wrenching his arm away from the girl. "For God's sake can't I just get a minute to myself. I don't **want **to go back there with Maya!!!" The entire cafeteria grew silent all eyes turning to the irritated lawyer. Almost immediately Phoenix realised what he had done and he covered his mouth, he had never yelled at Pearl before. "P-P-Pearls, I-I'm sorry." He stammered.

"M-M-M-Mr. Nick?!" Pearl croaked, her eyes filling up. He crouched next to her and made to put his hand on her shoulder when the floodgates opened. "MYSTIC MAYA!!!" She bawled before running away, presumably back to Maya's room.

"Dammit!" Phoenix cursed beneath his breath

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with you?!" Gumshoe grunted angrily, he didn't give him time to answer though before he chased after Pearl. Phoenix slouched back down to his seat, clutching the sides of his head in utter frustration.

"I-I wish I knew."

* * *

A few minutes later, Phoenix was outside Maya's room again, he could see that Pearl was at Maya's side, her tears were drying, but she still looked upset. Maya was smiling at her and holding her hand.

"Uh hi." Phoenix said lowly upon stepping inside. He felt so ashamed of himself. Gumshoe flashed him an uncertain look.

"Oh, hi Nick." Maya replied, equally as low.

"Pearls, can I talk to you for a second?" She turned around and looked up at him for a second as she wiped her eyes before silently nodding, keeping hold of her cousin's hand. "Pearls, listen I'm **really,** **really** sorry." He began, crouching so he could look her in the eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you and I didn't mean what I said. I've been stressed out the last couple of days and I snapped, I won't **ever** do anything like that again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Phoenix smiled. "Friends?" Pearl smiled and nodded, before putting her free arm around his neck in a quick, pensive hug.

"I-I guess Pearl told you what I said." Phoenix asked when he saw the look on Maya's face.

"Y-Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean it b-but you know that I don't like hospitals." He said smiling, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Nick, y-you can go home if you want." She said suddenly with a smile of her own.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah." She chirped. "You've been here all night and I was thinking that there's probably a whole bunch of messages for you back at the office and Charlie probably needs watering you know."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, and Pearly's looking kind of tired, she channeled sis for me and I think it took a lot out of her." Maya explained.

"N-no Mystic Maya! I'm okay, I'm not tired." Pearl exclaimed.

"That's okay Pearly, you can come back and see me before you go back tomorrow, go home with Nick and get some rest, okay. I don't want you to get sick. Besides..." She gave a huge stretch. "I think I'm going to take a nap myself."

"O-Okay Mystic Maya." She relented with disappointment. Phoenix knew that Pearls would stay with Maya the entire time she was in the hospital if she was allowed to.

"Alright, we'll take off then." He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll call you tonight okay?'

"Okay." She nodded. Phoenix helped Pearls on with her jacket before putting on his own.

"Bye Mystic Maya, love you!" Pearl called as she picked up her overnight bag from the nearby chair.

"Love you too Pearly."

"Guess I'll take off too." Gumshoe started, heading for the door. "See you later pal."

"Bye pal." Maya called.

"See you Maya." Phoenix said from the doorway.

"Yeah, see you Nick." Phoenix sighed as the three of them walked through the hospital hallway. He felt horrible, but he couldn't deny he was happy to be leaving that hospital.

* * *

Maya sat curled up on her bed alone, her head buried in her arms that were resting on her knees, she was so confused, what was **wrong **with him? She didn't expect him to stay when she said he could go, but he practically ran for the door.

"He's my boyfriend and I just got RAPED for God's sake!!" She screamed into her arms. Maya had acted chipper, strong, for Pearly's sake, but now she was alone and she could let it all out. She could understand if he was a little off, as far as she knew, he never dealt with rape before so he might not know how to handle her. But that wasn't Nick now was it? If that were the case, he would have stumbled around a bit, trying to figure it out, trip over his words and say 'sorry' about a hundred times, just like with everything else in his life. But now, everything was all messed up. She slid her fingers to her temples and massaged them, trying to alleviate the headache that had been building all morning. Nick was **trying**, no doubt about that, but his touch wasn't the same. She noticed it last night when he took her hand, there wasn't as much tenderness as there always was before, not as much love. Even the 'kiss' he gave her before he left was lacking in feeling. The worst though was what Pearl told her. Nick thought he covered himself with his 'I hate hospitals' bit, but according to what Pearl told her, Nick said he didn't want to come back to the room not because it was a hospital room, but because it was **her** hospital room. **That** hurt... it all hurt!

"Everything hurts!" She sobbed, now cradling herself, trying to stop herself from shaking. She knew it was stupid but part of her was afraid of what people were going to think of her now, and Nick's new attitude wasn't helping. She had always been sweet little Maya, everyone's favourite Steel Samurai loving, burger devouring spirit medium-in training, but now she was different, not just physically but emotionally too. Sometimes, she wished she just gave in and let Nick take her virginity before, at least then she would have given it away instead of some sicko taking it. But the fact was she wasn't ready to take that plunge. She was only nineteen, and had never had so much as a date before, let alone a serious boyfriend. Then suddenly, she was part of this wonderful, and scary, adult relationship with a man seven years older than her. She didn't know how to be a good girlfriend, so she acted the same way she did before, when she was his sidekick, except with more kisses and hugs and just more contact. Nick seemed content enough with that so she thought she was doing alright. But sleeping with him was just something she couldn't bring herself to do, it scared her. Maya just wasn't ready to lay everything bare in front of him like that. He was her hero after all and she was afraid she wouldn't meet his expectations. Afraid that she wasn't really good enough for someone like Nick and it would only take one slip up for him to realise it. After all, she acted like a kid most of the time and spent so much of his money, and it's not like she was even all that attractive, especially compared with Nick's first girlfriend, sister Iris. She had convinced herself that she was irresistible but knew in her heart she wasn't. The only thing she **really** had to offer Nick was her utter devotion to him, and Matt Engarde stole a piece of that. The tears flowed from her eyes as she thought all this. She felt worthless, like she somehow betrayed Nick, but she knew that was silly, he was acting weird, but there was no way Nick could possibly think like that.

* * *

Phoenix sat at his desk with his phone to his ear later that afternoon. Pearls was asleep, Maya was right, the poor girl was exhausted, nearly collapsing as soon as they got through the door. He had carried her into Maya's room and shut the door, she had forgiven him for his little outburst and was her usual self the whole way home, Gumshoe however hadn't said a word to him after they left Maya's room, it was obvious he wasn't too pleased with him.

"Hello?" Came a female voice on the other end of the phone

"Oh, hi Franziska, I was looking for Miles." Phoenix said.

"He is not here at the moment Phoenix Wright, he retired to his home early today, something about his nerves. He has been troubled since we caught Engarde. I was simply passing by his office when I heard his phone ringing." The German prosecutor explained.

"Speaking of that bastard, how are you making out with his execution?" Phoenix spat despite himself.

"I do not know Phoenix Wright, it is complicated." Franziska sighed.

"WHAT?!"

"No need to shout Phoenix Wright. I **am** right here, you fool. From what I understand, Ms. Skye is having some difficulty arranging the it. It needs to be done discreetly, with the knowledge of as few people as possible. A difficult task to accomplish when you are dealing with something as expensive and complex as lethal injection." She explained.

" To HELL with lethal injection!! Give** ME** a gun, I'll go down and blow his brains out myself!!"

"Do **not** say things like that Phoenix Wright!" Franziska said sternly.

"Ergghhh! You just tell Lana that she had better get something done soon or I'll blow the lid off this entire thing!!" He growled, there was silence on the other end.

"...I understand." Franziska said eventually. "Phoenix, how are you holding up?"

"I-It's been really rough, I-I don' t know how to explain it." He answered calming, his voice mirroring the helplessness he was feeling.

"I am not an expert on comforting people Phoenix, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away, that goes for Ms. Fey too, okay?" Phoenix smiled to himself, since when did **Franziska **of all people become caring.

"Thanks Franny, I'll remember that." He said.

"Do **NOT** ever call me that again!" She warned before hanging up. Phoenix stood and stretched after turning off his phone. He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, upon looking in the mirror, he saw that dark bags had formed beneath his eyes, that along with the mess his hair was in and the couple days worth of stubble made him look absolutely sick and exhausted.

"_N-Nick, a-are you mad at me?" _Dammit, that haunted him.

"_What are you so upset about anyway? Is it because I hurt your girlfriend? Or is it just because I stole something that you wanted to save all for yourself?"_

"Engarde." Phoenix growled through clenched teeth.

"Phoenix, where are you? I want to talk to you this instant!" He heard a voice coming from the office, he went out to find that Pearls had woken up and had apparently channeled Mia, as his eternal mentor now stood in front of his desk in Pearls' body. She had her arms crossed and did not look pleased.

"Ch-chief?!" He stammered nervously. "Wh-what can I do for you?"

"I talked to Maya this morning." She began.

"Yeah, I know."

"She told me how you've been acting, and Pearly left me a note telling me what you said to her. I don't like any of it one bit!"

"I'm sorry chief." He muttered softly, slumping to the couch.

"'Sorry' won't cut it this time Phoenix." She said standing in front of him. "The fact that you're here instead of at the hospital with her is enough to make me wonder what's going on in that spikey head of yours! Maya's really hurting right now and she needs you, but you've been acting like you don't give a damn about her!!" Phoenix angrily shot up.

"How **DARE** you say that!! After everything I've done for her since the day you died! How, how dare you accuse me of not giving a damn!! I love her dammit!!" Phoenix shouted. Mia however was no pushover.

"Oh yeah, well you're certainly not acting like it! I know my sister better than anyone! And I'll tell you right now, she's down at that hospital crying her eyes out wondering what she did to turn 'her Nick' away from her!!" Mia shouted, pointing at him with her trademark accusatory finger.

"Yeah, well let me ask **you **something chief. If you're so concerned why aren't you at the hospital? Last I recall, I spent the entire night with her, you were only talking with the for a few minutes. I'd think she'd want to have her big sister with her. Maybe Maya's upset about **you **abandoning her! Ever think of that?!!"

"**I'M DEAD**, Phoenix, what the hell's your excuse?!"

"Because..."Phoenix muttered

"Because what? Before you wanted to be with Maya all the time, even before you got together. You used to turn into a slug whenever she went back to Kurain. What's different now?!!"

"Wh-what's different now?" Phoenix stammered. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. There was only one thing different now, just one thing. "No, no, no that can't be what's wrong!"

"What can't?!!" Mia demanded, crossing her arms again.

"Shut up Mia." He said lowly.

"What was that?"

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP Mia!!!" Phoenix shouted. "Just leave me the hell alone!" Mia's eyes widened and she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Phoenix! I-I never thought you'd ever speak to me like that!" She gasped. While she was adjusting to his outburst, Phoenix slipped past her and went into his room, closing the door behind him. He slid down the length of the door onto the floor and clasped the sides of his head .

"No, no. I-I'm made of better stuff than that aren't I?" Soon, the sound of Mia's fist angrily knocking against the wood of the door shook his eardrums.

"Phoenix Wright, you open this door, you hear me?!!!" She ordered, of course he had no intention of letting her in, after what he just figured out, he didn't think he would ever be able to face the woman he respected above all others ever again. Luckily, he knew the channeling was not indefinite and would be wearing off before long. "I'm not finished with you yet!!!" But Phoenix, didn't really care about Mia right now.

"_N-Nick a-are you mad at me?"_

"_What are you so upset about anyway? Is it because I hurt your girlfriend? Or is it just because I stole something that you wanted to save all for yourself?"_

"Erghhh! I-I'm sorry Maya."

* * *

Edgeworth made his way to the solitary holding cell where they were storing Matt Engarde until they could get everything together that they needed to carry out the execution. Lana had called him and told him to go see him, apparently he had a statement to make and it had become clear that Edgeworth was the only one that he would talk to.

"Hey Edgey!" Engarde said happily, jumping from his cot, when he saw him standing in front of his cell.

"This had better be good Engarde, they told me you had something to say."

"Yeah, I do." Engarde stepped closer to the bars. "You know you're my favourite right?" He whispered before giving a loud cackle.

"Ergghh!" Edgeworth groaned rubbing his temples in frustration. He turned to leave before noticing that Engarde's smirk was even more crooked than usual. "What in blazes are you so chipper about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He stated, sitting back down on the state provided bed. His smile suddenly faded and Edgeworth knew his next sentence was going to be devoid of the chirpiness he used so mockingly. "I just get the feeling that something really, really good just happened."

**to be continued.**


	6. Visiting Hours

Disclaimer:

I don't think I need to say it again.

**Notes: **Nothing I can think of this time, except that I've come to learn that this isn't AU. I just hope you enjoy the latest chapter of my little psychological anti-love story.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 6: Visiting Hours**_

Lana gave a long exasperated sigh as she fell into the chair behind her desk. Her head was pounding, she hadn't been sleeping well, and she was under a lot of pressure. She was, in short, miserable. Getting Matt Engarde executed was not going to be easy, and she knew she was running out of time. Phoenix Wright; despite Engarde's distorted assertions of him being a liar; was a man of his word. Lana knew he wouldn't hesitate to take their cover up public if he didn't get what he wanted, Matt Engarde's head. And from what von Karma had told her, he was rapidly beginning to lose his patience. She lay back, tucking a few errant hairs that had fallen into her face to their proper place behind her ear.

"Heh." She chuckled despite herself. She knew what people thought of her, she heard the whispers, especially from those two spawns of Manfred von Karma. That she was no more than a corrupt official that was desperately trying to protect her own position, but it wasn't true. Lana knew the truth; her concern wasn't for herself, but for every prosecutor beneath her. It had been a rough couple of years for her office. Prosecutors being accused of murder, being convicted of murder, and a less than stellar conviction rating; they were certainly in a weak state. If this came to light, on top of everything else, it would be disastrous. **This **is what she was concerned with; Lana gave up worrying about herself a long time ago.

But Lana knew that people's anger towards her, especially Phoenix Wright's, was more than warranted. She **had** been weak in the face of Engarde's appeals, gave in too easily despite the protests of Miles Edgeworth that the man needed to be executed. So, yes she knew she deserved some of the blame for what happened to Maya Fey. It was almost laughable, the irony. Lana owed Phoenix so much, her freedom, her very life. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened with Damon Gant. And how did she repay him? Let the man who had kidnapped the most important woman in his life to live; even though he was sentenced to die; because she had been weak. Then he came back, to do something much worse to her. Lana had thought about going to the hospital to see Maya, but decided against it, Phoenix would be there which might lead to something that certainly didn't need to happen in a hospital room.

Each new dead end Lana came across, she began to realise that only one option was open to her. It may take a couple of days, but at least she **knew** it would work. It turned her stomach to have to sink so low, to commit such a sin. But she resolved that Engarde's life was already her sin and his death would have to be her sin as well. This is something she would bare all on her own. Taking a deep breath, Lana reached for her phone.

* * *

"What a miserable night that was." Phoenix grumbled allowing his tired body to fall limply onto the couch. Mia had hung on longer than he thought she could, demanding that he answer to her. Three hours after he had holed himself up in his room, the pounding on the door had stopped, after building up all the courage he could, Phoenix found Pearls sound asleep in the hallway. After putting her to bed, Phoenix had retreated to his room, where no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get to sleep.

"_What's different now?"_ Mia's words had been added to a growing list of things that were constantly on his mind. As he tried to sleep all he could see in the darkness of his room was Maya sitting alone and crying, looking at him betrayed. The sound of his alarm clock going off at eight had been his mercy. He had gotten Pearls up and ready for when Gumshoe showed up to take her to see Maya before driving her back to Kurain. Thankfully, the girl hadn't asked him any details about how his conversation with Mia had gone, he just lied to her and told her they had a nice talk and thanked her for channelling her. The glare that Gumshoe had given him before he left had made Phoenix's skin crawl, but he quickly put it out of his mind once he was gone. Dick Gumshoe was the least of his concerns right now. It was certainly possible that Pearls was going to channel Mia again for Maya and tell her what had happened, which was just going to make things even **more **complicated. Phoenix rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Dammit!" He grunted. It was a dark and grey mourning, casting the office in a very depressing light, making him feel even lonelier. He had been lying there for hours now. The office phone started ringing, he just let it ring he really didn't want to hear about other people's problems right now. After a few rings the answering machine cut in.

"Hiyee!" Maya's voice chirped. Phoenix smiled to himself. "You've reached the law offices of Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright. There's no one here right now to take your call. Nick's probably off somewhere being dumb again and I've got to clean up his mess. Anyway, leave your name, number and emergency after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Kisses!"

"Umm, h-hi Nick, it's me." Came Maya's real voice, Phoenix froze, afraid of what she was going to say. "I couldn't get any answer on your cell phone so I called the office, but I guess you're really busy now huh? Pearly just left to head back home. I wanted to see sis again, but poor little Pearly didn't have the energy." Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. "I was just wondering if you'd stop by today, I'm feeling kind of lonely and could really use the company. B-But if you can't that's fine" She said lowly. "See you Nick." Phoenix stood and, almost in a daze hobbled over to his desk. He replayed Maya's message. She sounded so much livelier, so much happier in the recording. He smiled and let out a little chuckle at her exuberance.

"This is her, this is _my_ Maya. This is the girl I fell in love with." He muttered. Then he listened to the message she just left. Her voice sounded exactly the same in both, but **she** wasn't the same. It wasn't the same girl. _His_ Maya, and all the expectations he had had were gone, Engarde had taken it all and left only something hollow behind. He felt like scum, he knew there was no excuse for feeling this way, but he did and he was truly sorry. When she asked for him to come by, it should have been a no-brainer, but he couldn't, he didn't feel as if he should, not like this. Everyone was against him, Gumshoe, Mia, Pearls; it even felt like the painted eyes of Will Powers on Maya's Steel Samurai poster hanging in the office was judging him. Thinking like this, he started to get mad. Everything was about Maya, and how she was hurting, but he was hurting too dammit! Didn't they realise how much pain **he **was in? What he had to go through, what he had to suffer? He went over to the wall and angrily tore down the judgmental eyes of the Steel Samurai and tossed them to the ground.

"D-Dammit!" He cursed; looking down at the tattered remains of the one thing in the office that Maya had expressly wanted to have to make the place feel like it was her home. Shaking his head he took hold of his coat and threw it over his shoulders. There was only one person who had been on his side since the beginning, only one person that had expressed any concern for **him**. The one person he felt comfortable talking to, sadly that person wasn't Maya.

* * *

Franziska had just returned to her office with a hot cup of coffee. With all the turmoil over Engarde recently, she was glad that the prosecutor's office was at least returning to some semblance of normalcy. After settling down at her desk to go over the facts of her latest case, Franziska was startled to hear a knock at her door.

"What sort of fool would be foolish enough to interrupt me while I am working?" She muttered, grabbing hold of her whip. "Enter!" The door opened and Phoenix Wright came in, evidence of a light snowfall on him.

"Hi Franziska." He said, shaking off some of the snow.

"Oh, hello Phoenix Wright." She replied, dropping her whip. "My younger brother is not here."

"Th-that's okay, I came to see you."

"Why may I ask?"

"I-I just wanted some company." He said. Franziska smiled and lay her case folder down and motioned to the seat opposite her.

"Very well." Phoenix removed his coat and sat down. "I take it you are still having a hard time." She said with sympathy.

"Ev-everything is so messed up." Phoenix muttered bitterly, his head bowed. "No one knows what I've been going through."

"Hmm." Franziska nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hopefully. Phoenix went to open his mouth but stopped, remaining silent. "Okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"How about Engarde, any news?" Franziska shook her head.

"Ms. Skye has limited the number of people who are privy to that information. I'm not sure if Miles even knows what she's doing anymore."

"Dammit!" Phoenix grunted. "Where is he now anyway?"

"They have him in a special holding cell at the police station." She explained.

"I want to see him." He said lowly.

"Why?" Franziska asked.

"I **need** to talk to him. I **need** to look the bastard in the eye and tell him what I think of him!"

"Only a few people have access to him right now, Phoenix, I-I don't know…"

"Please Franziska." Phoenix pleaded, leaning over the desk. "You're one of the most respected prosecutors in the world, I'm sure you can get me in there, please Franziska." He repeated. Franziska reached for her phone.

"I-I will see what I can do." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled, sitting back in his chair.

* * *

Maya sat up in her bed trying to choke down some hospital food. She hadn't been eating very well since she was kidnapped and the nurses told her that if she didn't eat, they would have to hook up an IV cable, something she **really **didn't want. Gumshoe was there with her, having come back to tell her that Pearly was home safe and sound, that was awhile ago now, but he stayed with her and she was grateful to him. But she still felt lonely without Nick.

"That's okay." She thought to herself, absent-mindedly stirring her mashed potatoes with her plastic spoon. "I **asked** him to come this time, he won't let me down, he's never let me down before." She didn't like that she had to repeat this to herself like she had to when Engarde still had her. But she honestly felt as anxious now as she did then. And that wasn't right. Sometimes, she found herself getting angry at Nick. This isn't the way he should be acting. "He's supposed to love me." Of course, what did she know about love?

"Hey pal, you alright?" Gumshoe called, Maya snapped back to attention

"Huh?"

"You looked like you spaced out there for a minute." He grinned.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay, j-just thinking about Nick."

"I don't know why you're wastin' your time worryin' about him." Gumshoe snorted. "After what he said to the kid."

"Y-you heard him Dick, h-he was just stressed out, that's all." Maya said. "He-He..."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a good guy and everything. But I tell ya pal, he's been a bit of a jerk to you lately." Maya sighed. "Y-You want me to go get you anything pal, somethin' to eat, a game or somethin'?" Maya smiled warmly.

"No thanks." She replied. Just then her door opened. Maya's eyes lit up, "Nick?" Edgeworth stepped in, with his coat draped over his arm, holding a bouquet of lilies. "Oh." She grunted in disappointment.

"Well, that's a fine welcome." Edgeworth smirked.

"O-Oh no, no it's just that…" Maya stammered.

"She's been waiting for that bastard Wright to show up all day Mr. Edgeworth." Gumshoe interrupted.

"Dick! I **asked** you not to talk about Nick like that." Maya scolded.

"Hmm? I was expecting Wright to be here to tell the truth." Edgeworth said after scanning the room.

"H-He's just been busy that's all." Maya said with a weak smile. "He-He'll be here later, I asked him to come." She was trying to convince herself as much as Edgeworth.

"Ahh, doubt I'll be seeing him then, I cannot stay long. Here, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Hohhh." Maya gasped. "They're beautiful Mr. Edgeworth." After she smelled one she read the card:

'Get Well Soon. From: Miles and Franziska.'

"Thank you!"

"No need to mention it." Edgeworth smiled. He sat down in the only available chair. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected." She shrugged. "Umm, Mr. Edgeworth, you're not looking too good." Edgeworth sighed.

"I have been hearing that a lot lately. I have been very busy."

"Oh. I understand." Maya nodded. "I guess there is a lot to do to get ready to put Engarde on trial again. I can't wait to go up on the stand and see the look on his smirky face when he gets sent to jail again. When are the cops gonna come to take my statement anyway?" Edgeworth sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maya, I thought Wright would have told you by now."

"T-told me what?" She asked.

"Th-there's not going to be a trial. Engarde is going to be executed, swept under the rug without anyone ever knowing that he even escaped from prison. They're trying to protect their cover up." Edgeworth answered.

"Wh-what?" Maya croaked, her eyes wide. Her heart sank. "N-no, I-I **want** a trial. I-I want him to stand in front of a judge for what he did to me!" She shouted. "I want the world to know that he's a monster!" She cradled herself.

"Yeah Mr. Edgeworth that ain't right!" Gumshoe said standing.

"I-I am sorry." Edgeworth muttered lowly, he bowed his head and nervously started to rub his hands together.

"Does-does Nick know about this?" Maya shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Edgeworth silently nodded.

"Damn!" Gumshoe cursed, punching a nearby wall in anger.

"Ummm, e-excuse me." They turned to find a nurse standing in the doorway. "M-Miss Fey, there's something I need to tell you. Would you two gentlemen please wait outside for a minute." The nurse's face was very grave, it worried Maya, making her forget how angry she was. Edgeworth and Gumshoe both nodded before silently stepping outside. The nurse closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. Maya gulped.

"I-Is there something wrong?" She asked. The nurse took hold of Maya's hand.

"Ms. Fey, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Please Dick, don't ask, it's been a long, **long** couple of days." Edgeworth sighed, leaning against the wall right beside Maya's door.

"Alright Mr. Edgeworth, but I'm still mad." Gumshoe said pensively. Edgeworth smiled,

"You're a good guy Dick, you don't always know what's going on around you, but you're a good guy."

"Geez, thanks Mr. Edgeworth." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I think."

"NOOOOO!" A scream came from inside the room. Gumshoe and Edgeworth barged back inside. Maya was clutching the nurse, tears flowing down her face and her body shaking.

"What's goin' on?" Gumshoe demanded

"_There might still be some more yet Edgey?"_ Edgeworth's blood ran cold.

* * *

A short while after leaving Franziska's office, Phoenix sat in an interrogation room, his hands were shaking thinking about what he was going to say to Engarde. The fact was he didn't know. He didn't even know why he all of a sudden wanted to come down here. His mind was so muddled he hardly even knew how to talk. He went to Franziska knowing what he wanted to say, but when the time came, he froze. He didn't know what she would think, and right now, he couldn't afford to alienate someone else. Luckily, she hadn't pressed him. Franziska had been so nice and understanding the last while, he was extremely grateful to her, she even gave him a ride and was waiting for him in the hall. Phoenix was roused from his thoughts when the door opened and a guard came in with Engarde who was in cuffs.

"Heyyy! Can't say I was expecting to see **you **here **Nicky**!" he chirped with that sing song voice that made Phoenix's skin crawl. The guard forced him onto the seat on the opposite end of the table and took a place in the corner of the room. "When they told me I had a visitor I was expecting to see Edgey or Lana, certainly not you **Nicky**."

"Stop calling me that." He muttered, the anger apparent in his voice.

"You're awful mean to me **Nicky**! Geez, wouldn't know I raped your girlfriend or something." He snickered. Phoenix cringed. "So..." He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "To what do I owe the visit?" Phoenix ignored his question.

"So what happened to you?" He asked, referring to the damage on Engarde's face. "Looks good on you." He smiled.

"Oh this!" Engarde felt to his face. "Oh it was that brute detective that did it to me." Engarde explained

"Heh, heh." Phoenix chuckled. "Good old Gumshoe. I'll have to thank him the next time I see him.

"Yeeeah. He beat me up pretty good. Made me kind of mad." Engarde said nonchalantly. "I was thinking about maybe breaking out of here and playing a game with him like I did with you."

"Wh-What?" Phoenix stammered, sitting up straight.

"Well, yeah!" The syrup in his voice was nearly palpable. "He's shacked up with a sweet young thing too isn't he?" Engarde put his finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Now what was her name, Martha, Mandy, Margaret. **HEY**, that's it. Margaret something!" Phoenix slammed his opened hands on the table and shot up.

"Y-You bastard! You wouldn't **dare**." He seethed.

"N'ah, you're right **Nicky**. 'Sides it wouldn't be as fun with a lunkhead like him anyway." Engarde smirked. "I've seen his girl anyway, she doesn't do it for me. She's not as 'good' as Maya." He said gravely. Phoenix punched the table as hard as he could. "Violence Nicky, violence."

"Ergghh!" Phoenix growled.

"So, how **is **Maya?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You've been having trouble haven't you?"

"Wh-what?" Engarde smiled.

"Let me guess, you can't stand being around her can you? She turns your stomach doesn't she?"

"H-How **DARE **you. I-I love Maya." He said, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, that's really convincing." He said sarcastically with a shrug. "C'mon **Nicky** I know, every time you look at her all you can see is me and what I did to her…" A bead of cold sweat trickled down Phoenix's temple, he could feel his heart pounding, everything got quiet as Engarde opened his mouth . "…and that now, you won't be able to do."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Phoenix grabbed Engarde, throwing him against the wall, he punched him several times, smashing his head against the wall with each punch, tears ran from his eyes.

"HA HA Heh HA HA!" Engarde laughed once the larger man stopped. "You're so **PREDICTABLE **Wright! God I know your type!" he snarled. "I knew everything you'd do from the second I got out of jail! I **knew** you'd leave Maya alone the day after I made my announcement because you just had to know what was going on, and you wouldn't want the 'love of your life' to get in the way! I knew you'd watch my tape obsessively, no, not out of concern for Maya, but because you couldn't allow me to stump you! And best of all I've made you doubt whether or not you even still love the girl. And now you're here because you want to beat the living hell out of me so maybe you can go back to convincing yourself you're a 'noble' stand up kind of guy, even though I've made you realise that you're nothing but selfish, lying scum! You see Wright, I saw through your mask, I know who and what you really are, now, you're realising it. Everytime you told a client you were fighting for them , it was a lie, everytime you said it was about protecting the innocent, you were lying. And everytime you told that stupid girl you loved her, it was nothing more than a **LIE!** " Engarde grinned widely. "Tell me, am I right, Wright?." Phoenix stared at him for a moment, he felt so powerless, he was right, right about everything. Without saying anything else, he released his grip on Engarde, who sled down the length of the wall onto the floor. Phoenix turned to leave. "You know Wright, I can't wait until the day I die. Because I know that you won't be able to resist coming out to see me take my final bow. I wonder, will your precious little Maya still be with you that day? Or will you be all by yourself. Doesn't matter to me, because all I want is for that defeated, miserable look on your face to be the last thing I see before I go. I'll be able to hold my head up high to Lucifer then when I meet him." Phoenix grunted as he motioned for the guard to take Engarde away. "Biyeee **Nicky**, don't be a stranger!" He called.

* * *

"Are you alright Phoenix?" Franziska asked as they got inside her car. Phoenix smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Franziska, can you give me a lift to the hospital. I think it's time for me to go see my girlfriend." Franziska nodded.

"What's wrong with this picture?" she thought to herself as she put the car in drive. "He seems, happy. I expected him to be upset after meeting with Engarde, especially considering his demeanour before." She took careful notice of his smile. It was, creepy. She decided against asking him about what happened, she didn't want to pry too much. She was surprised to hear him whistle.

"Wow, quite the lemon you've got here Franziska." He said looking around the car. "I thought you had taste." He laughed.

"Y-yes well, Miles usually gives me a ride to and from work each day, but that fool's work patterns have become so erratic lately that I thought it would be in my best interest to rent a car of my own for the remainder of my stay here." She replied alternatively shifting her attention from Phoenix to the road. "I suppose I could have picked something better."

"So, you're going back to Germany soon huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, my work visa will soon be expiring." She answered simply.

"Oh, in that case we should throw a party for you, you know. To see you off." He suggested.

"Yes, I suppose that would be nice." Franziska was starting to find his attempts at small talk unnerving. It continued all the way to the hospital, Phoenix asked her about what she was planning once she was back home and told her he had always wanted to see Bavaria, and then he moved on to little things such as the weather and the fact that it was a nice night, all of which seemed inappropriate considering that he was on his way to a hospital to see his girlfriend who was recovering from rape. After about ten minutes, Franziska pulled up into the hospital parking lot, and parked just outside the main doors. Phoenix let out a long sigh before unbuckling his seat belt.

"Thanks Franziska." He said.

"Do not mention it, any time." She smiled.

"No, not just for the ride, but for everything. I-I want to thank you just for being there for me the last few days, it means a lot. I'm glad we're friends is all."

"I'm glad too." She leaned towards him and gave him a light, friendly peck on the cheek. "You're a good person Phoenix Wright." Suddenly Phoenix turned his head and crashed his lips against hers, Franziska yelped in surprise as his tongue entered her mouth. "Hmph!" she grunted. Just as suddenly as he did it, he pulled back. He looked at her a second with the most genuine look of regret she'd ever seen.

"Oh God, F-Franziska! I-I'm sorry!" He gasped. Before she could compose herself to say anything, he fumbled his way out of the car and began to run away. Franziska quickly threw herself onto the passenger side.

"P-Phoenix, wait come back!" She called after him, but he didn't answer and was soon concealed by the darkness.

* * *

Phoenix stumbled into his darkened office.

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with me. Why-Why did I kiss Franziska, wh-why is Engarde right?" he muttered to himself. He went to the answering machine, there were several new messages there, a couple from Edgeworth, a couple from Gumshoe, one from Franziska, even a new one from Maya, but he didn't care about any of those now, he needed something else, something from when things were better, when Maya was still _his _Maya. He pushed the button on the machine:

"Hiyee! You've reached the law offices of Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright. There's no one here right now to take your call. Nick's probably off somewhere being dumb again and I've got to clean up his mess. Anyway, leave your name, number and emergency after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Kisses!" He pressed the button again to repeat it once it had played through, and again after that, and again and again and again. The entire night.

* * *

"N-Nick, l-listen I-I know you're b-busy. But c-can you please come to the hospital? I-I need to see you Nick. I-I'm so scared Nick. Please, please j-just come. I-I won't ask you for anything else for as long as I live. PLEASE!" Maya had left that tearful message on Nick's machine hours ago. And now visiting hours were over. He never came, she **begged** him but he **never** came. Dick had stayed until the nurses made him leave, so now here she was, in the dark alone. She was sobbing and shaking, trying to understand why.

"Why Nick? Wh-what did I do to make you hate me?" she cried into her arms. "Y-You let me down."

**to be continued**


	7. How Did it Come to This?

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I was talking to my guys and sadly I still don't own the Ace Attorney Series, lousy worthless guys, can't even acquire a best-selling video game franchise for me!

**Notes:** I'm well aware of Franny's OOC-ness. That whole part of the story seemed to write itself, but I am happy with it. This chapter is a bit of a break, Phoenix reflects on better times.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 7: How Did it Come to This?**_

A bitter pang of disappointment swept through Maya when her eyes finally fluttered open the next morning. The last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep over Nick. She didn't want to wake up, waking up meant all the questions came back, all the doubt, al the fear. At least she had some peace when she was asleep, it had been a deep and dreamless sleep, but at least there wasn't any pain.

"N-Nick." She sighed, sitting up in her bed and moving any errant hair back into its place. "Yo-you're the one, you-re the one that's supposed to help me when I need you. " She said sadly. "You're not supposed to be doing this to me, you idiot!" A part of her was starting to wonder what was worse, what Engarde did, or what Nick was doing now. He wouldn't even be bothered to come see her, even though she needed him so badly after what the nurse told her… "What am I supposed to do?" Suddenly, a thought struck her, maybe-just maybe he was trying to get Engarde put on trial like she wanted. He knew her long enough now to know that she would want to press charges. She didn't care about Lana Skye's coverup, she just wanted justice, and Engarde dying without anyone knowing how much he hurt her sure didn't seem like justice to her. "B-But if that's the case, why hasn't he been telling me what's going on?" The sudden optimism that struck her quickly faded and she felt worse than ever.

Laying back, Maya put her hands to her forehead and sighed sadly. Her lower lip started to quiver and she could feel the tears forming beneath her eyes. But she **refused;** she did enough crying last night, now she wanted answers. A light tapping came to her door. "Come in." she answered hoarsely. A nurse, the same nurse quietly stepped in.

"Miss Fey, you're finally awake." She said softly with a pensive smile.

"Wh-why what time is it?" She croaked, rubbing her eyes.

"One in the afternoon." The nurse replied. "A-Are you alright?" Maya shook her head.

"No." she said simply.

"Umm, well, maybe this will cheer you up. They've decided to let you go home. Later this evening if you want."

"O-Okay, thank you." She sighed, not even bothering to look at her. "Home." She muttered listlessly. The nurse smiled before letting herself out. Maya took her cell phone from the nearby table and dialled the number for the office; hopefully, Nick would at least answer this time.

* * *

…and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Kisses!" Phoenix grunted as he awoke. He was face down on his desk, his finger still on the button of the machine, replaying _his _Maya's message.

"Ughh!" he sighed, rubbing his face. "M-must have fallen asleep." He was startled when the phone began ringing. "H-hello?" He muttered.

"Oh, h-hi Nick, I-I finally got hold of you." Maya said sounding quite surprised. Phoenix froze.

"Wh-Wh-What d-do you mean?" He stammered.

"Well, you know, I –I've been calling you since yesterday..."

"W-Well, I-I was gone all yesterday, I-I was at the precinct, trying to get Engarde's execution underway." It wasn't a total lie.

"S-so that's it." She sounded disappointed. "I-I left you messages." Phoenix found himself breaking into a cold sweat.

"R-R-Really. Th-the answering machines m-must be on the fritz, th-there isn't anything on here from you."

"Dammit!" he cursed to himself.

"O-Okay." Maya said lowly. "Umm, Nick, why isn't there going to be a trial?"

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth told me that there isn't going to be a trial, and **you **knew about it! I want him to answer for what he did to me!" She shouted.

"H-He's **going** to answer for it; he's going to die, isn't that enough?" He said, losing his patience.

"I-I don't want him to die! Th-that's too easy!" She began, her voice getting hoarse. "I want him to go to jail and stay there for the rest of his life, knowing that he's **never** going to be free again because he **raped** me! I-I thought you knew me better than that **Nick**!" Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes.

"There's not much that can be done Maya."

"TRY SOMETHING!" she demanded.

"Dammit Maya why the HELL do you have to be so damn difficult?" Phoenix shouted. "I can't do anything; in fact I don't want to! That bastard is going to get exactly what he deserves and I'm looking forward to watching it!" Phoenix stopped, "Oh God Maya, I'm sorry." He blurted.

"N-Nick?" She gasped. There was an awkward silence; Phoenix could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Finally Maya spoke, "N-Nick th-they say I can come home tonight, th-that's alright, right?" She asked hopefully. His heart fell into his stomach.

"We-well, of course! Th-that's terrific." He managed to feign excitement through his suddenly dry mouth.

"O-okay, I'll-I'll call Dick later and ask him to pick me up."

"Yeah." Phoenix smiled giving a nervous chuckle, "I'm sure he'll be happy to."

"Nick, th-there's something we need to talk about when I get home." Phoenix gulped,

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"I love you Nick." Maya squeaked.

"Bye." After abruptly hanging up, Phoenix buried his face in his hands. "She-she's coming here? What, what am I going to do? I can't- I can't face her." Looking at the clock he decided he had at least a few hours. "Maybe, maybe I should go get her a present." He thought. As if in a daze, Phoenix stood and staggered over to his coat, stepping over the tattered pieces of Maya's poster as he went. Then he stepped out into the hall, not really knowing where he was going.

* * *

Phoenix knew he was messed up as he aimlessly walked the snow covered sidewalks. The thought of Maya coming back to the office meant there was absolutely no escape, she was going to have questions, questions most likely far worse than _"N-Nick, a-are you mad at me?"_ As Phoenix pulled his coat closer to himself for extra warmth he knew one thing: he was terrified. Terrified of Maya, terrified of himself and especially terrified of what his mind was turning him into. It's amazing how much can change in a few short days. Just last week, his attitude to Maya had been just as Mia had said; he hated being apart from her. The time just seemed so much slower when she wasn't around. Any time she went home he became completely worthless, he'd just sit and wait for her to come back. Even then he knew it was quite pathetic, but that was how he felt. Now, she was coming back again and he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The thought of her being there, where there were no excuses, nowhere to run made his chest feel tight. This was wrong, it was **so **wrong.

"Damn Engarde!" he muttered what was becoming an all too familiar mantra. As he walked he caught sight of himself in a nearby store window. He looked old and tired, his hair was in a mess and he hadn't shaved in a while. 'I-is that really me?" He thought to himself before he continued walking. As he went he came across several couples; young and old; holding hands, holding each other for warmth and laughing and smiling at one another. Phoenix remembered how he and Maya used to laugh together; it made him think about a trick she played on him last summer while they were at the beach:

_He lazily lay on his beach towel in his shorts soaking up the sun. A nice relaxing day at the beach, just what the doctor ordered. It was also a nice reward for his assistant who had worked so hard lately, he thought she deserved it. He looked over at Maya, who was sitting on her own blanket in her bathing suit, reading a Steel Samurai comic book and holding an ice cream._

_"Ohh." She grunted as some of the icy desert leaked down unto the pages of her comic._

_"You should have known better than to be trying to eat ice cream when it's so hot outside." Phoenix laughed._

_"Shut up Nick!" The girl huffed, trying to wipe the ice cream off the page before it stained. "Darn it!" she moaned in disappointment as she held the now ruined book out in front of her. "It's a collector's issue too!" _

_"Heh heh." Phoenix chuckled._

_"You think this is __**funny**__ Nick?" _

_"Kinda." He smiled._

_"Well, guess who'se gonna have to buy me a new one." Phoenix just lay back and put the sun hat he was wearing over his eyes._

_"A new comic or a new ice cream?"_

_"Both!"_

_"Whatever Maya." He yawned. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up in an hour okay?"_

_"Hey, what am __**I**__ supposed to do without anything to read?" she whined._

_"I dunno, we're on the beach, why not go for a swim. Or maybe you could find a game of volleyball or something to join. Just remember to wake me, okay?" Maya lay back._

_"Stupid dummy Nick." She muttered. After a few minutes Phoenix's breathing had become steady. "Nick" She whispered. "Nick, you awake?" No answer. A devilish smile spread across her face as she thought of a way to get him back for not caring about her crisis. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, Maya lay flat on her stomach and undid her bikini top. Then, covering herself with one arm, she used her other to drape it across Phoenix's chest. She hastily lay down flat on her stomach and giggled to herself._

_An hour and a half later. Phoenix and Maya were walking back across the beach to the change rooms, their day done. _

_"Maya did you notice that people have been giving us some really funny looks since you woke me?" He whispered to his diminutive assistant._

_"I don't think it's as much __**us **__as it is __**you**__." Maya replied trying hard not to laugh. _

_"Huhh?" she pointed to his chest, where a __**very **__unflattering tan line had formed. His face turned red and he looked down at her, her top looked like it had very recently been put back on in a hurry. "Maya you __**didn't**__!" Maya skipped ahead of him, smiling and laughing._

_"Looks good on you Nick!" Phoenix couldn't help but laugh despite himself, he shook his head. _

_"Good one Maya."_

* * *

Maya had made it a point to explain the entire thing to him when they got home. Phoenix smiled to himself and sighed, his breath visible in front of him. A lot of people might have been mad about something like that, but; thinking back on it, the way she smiled that day, the sound of her laugh, that may have been when he began to think he that maybe he didn't just love her as a younger sister. A few steps later he found himself at a crosswalk and had to wait for the light to change. He looked around, just trying to get his thoughts in order. Very close to the sidewalk was a large puddle, it reminded him of something that happened a little while ago in September.

_"Man, we're going to get soaked!" Maya exclaimed. She and Phoenix made their way from supermarket to the bus shelter, a sudden storm had formed out of nowhere while they were inside and it was pouring, rain dancing on the pavement. Phoenix forgot to bring his umbrella, Maya on the other hand hadn't bothered with a jacket._

_"You didn't __**have**__ to tag along with me Maya, just needed to pick up some groceries." Phoenix said, rattling the bags in his hands._

_"Yeah, but I wanted to." She replied. "Uh, you-you never get me the right kind of cereal, j-just that stuff old guys like you like to eat." She added quickly. "Anyway, let's just get to the bus stop." She sped up her pace and soon she was a few strides in front of Phoenix, which was when a car sped past them, right through a puddle, splashing Maya with __**a lot **__of __water. "JERK!" Maya called after the driver, moving her soaked bangs out of her eyes._

_"Maya, you okay?" Phoenix shouted, running up to her. She was completely drenched from head to toe._

_"Do I look okay?" She took hold her one of her loose sleeves and squeezed out some of the water._

_"He he." He chuckled._

_"What's so funny?" She demanded, stomping one of her feet._

_"Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled. He then set down his bags took off his coat and wrapped it around her._

_"N-Nick?" she stammered._

_"It's water proof, so at least you won't get any wetter." He explained._

_"B-but __**you **__will."_

_"Hey, don't worry about it. I can take it." He reassured her as the rain began to make his spikes droop. Maya followed next to him as they started for the bus shelter once more, hugging his coat closer to herself, a slight blush on her cheeks._

_"Hey Nick!" _

_"Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Phoenix wasn't paying attention to anything anymore, which was fine; every face he saw was just another one judging him anyway. Memories of a fateful mourning crept into his mind. Four months ago, one of the happiest; and most aggravating mornings of his life.

_"You know, you've been acting weird lately Nick." Maya observed from the other end of the breakfast table, stirring her cereal._

_"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked._

_"You've just been really nice to me lately. You know Nick. I think it's time you just admitted it and have it over with." Phoenix nearly choked on his coffee._

_"Wh-what?" _

_"C'mon Nick, it-it's pretty obvious."_

_"What is?" He asked incredulously_

_"Stop acting like a dummy? Geez Nick everyone knows anyway. Larry, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Gumshoe, Maggey, I even think Franziska might know!" She answered naming them all off on her fingers. Phoenix's face turned red, he knew what everyone was saying._

_"That-that's…" he stammered._

_"Nonsense?" Maya finished for him. "Don't give me that Nick. Now why don't you just say it? 'I love you Maya', geez, it really that hard to say? I love __**you **__Nick, see simple!" she smiled; the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks._

_"How can she just say it like that? I guess because it's not really a big secret." He thought to himself. "I don't have time for this…" He __**was**__ going to say 'nonsense' but thought better of it. So he just stood and tightened his tie. "...__**I've **__got a case this morning." He reached for his briefcase but Maya grabbed it first and, holding it to her chest, quickly darted into the living room with it._

_"Maya what are you…?" He began annoyance evident in his voice. "…give me my briefcase." Maya just shook her head._

_"N'uh unh! Not until you admit it!" She called. Phoenix walked towards her with his hand held out._

_"Come on Maya, I'm serious!" He made a lunge for the case but Maya jumped back._

_"Just say the words Nick! Come on little buddy, you can do it!" She laughed, circling to the other side of the couch._

_"Glad you think this is funny Maya, I wonder how funny it would be if I docked your pay?" he threatened, trying to sound as stern as possible, sometimes he just __**had **__to go into 'Boss Mode' with her._

_"Nick, you wouldn't __**dare**__!" She answered, still holding onto the case. He made a dash around the coach but Maya was one step ahead, backtracking into his office and the opposite side of his desk. _

_"Maya!" Phoenix said in exasperation._

_"Ni-ick!" Maya replied, mimicking his voice. Phoenix made a move to the right, Maya moved to the left. He moved to the left, she moved to the right, keeping the whole length of the desk between them at all times. He decided to gamble and climbed up onto the desk, but in his rush he lost his footing and fell face first at Maya's feet. "Oh God!" She gasped, "Nick, are you okay!" Phoenix groaned and sat up on the floor, rubbing his head._

_"Alright, alright, I admit it okay! I love you; for God's sake I love you! Geez, are you happy now?" He blurted, Maya squealed and dropped the briefcase before falling to her knees and putting her arms around his neck, dotting his injured face with at least twenty pecks._

_"Ooooh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She gushed. Phoenix smiled._

_"No, guess it wasn't that hard after all."_

* * *

"Ughh!" Phoenix grunted to himself. After about three weeks of being together was when everything started to go wrong.

_"That was such a good movie Nick!" Maya gushed as the two stepped back into the apartment after one of their dates. They were called dates now, but to Phoenix, it just felt like hanging out with Maya, like always. Maya took of her coat and sat on the couch with what was left of her ultra-sized popcorn. Phoenix soon joined her, he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead as she turned on the television, as she cycled through the channels, he found himself stoking her collarbone with his finger. Maya giggled, apparently she was ticklish there. Using his other hand, Phoenix moved her thick bang to one side and kissed her forehead again. Then he moved his lips down to her mouth and wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up unto his lap, causing her to drop her popcorn. Maya grunted softly as his tongue traced the inside of her mouth. His hands reached down further, one found its way to the inside of her leg, while the other tugged at her robes, forcing them to open and fall off her shoulder. He moved his head downward placing kissed on her chin, her neck, her throat and ticklish collarbone._

_"N-Nick, wh-wh-wh-what are y-you doing?" She stammered, pulling away from the kiss._

_"What-what do you think?" he replied, his voice husky._

_"I-I just-I just thought we were gonna make out like we always do."_

_"So, you don't want to?" Phoenix said with disappointment. Maya pushed herself out of his arms and pulled her robes back over her shoulders. She began pacing the floor, keeping her robes tightly closed with her hand._

_"N-no, I-I mean yes. I mean…" She was holding her head. "I-I __**want **__to. I want to, one day. I-I'm just not-not ready yet!" Phoenix let out a long sigh. "Y-You're not mad, are you Nick?" It was true he was disappointed, maybe even ticked off, but he wasn't going to tell her that._

_"N-no." He managed to get out. "T-take all the time you need." He putting on the best smile he could muster. Maya gave him a grateful smile in return. _

_"Th-thanks Nick." She took her hand away from her robes and looked down at her spilt popcorn. "I-I'll go get the broom and sweep that up." Phoenix nodded. He watched her go into the closet to find the broom._

_"Dammit!" He muttered when he knew she couldn't hear him._

* * *

Phoenix's head was swimming. To his eternal shame, he had been tempted to use the old "If you loved me, you would" line on Maya that night. It worked on Iris back in college, but a couple of things stopped him. First was the fear of Mia finding out, second was the look of hurt that was in Iris' eyes that night, he **never** wanted to see it in Maya's. But now, part of him was angry that she never allowed him to take her virginity that night, or any of the other times he wanted to afterwards. Because now, he never would. All these thoughts had caused Phoenix to forget the reason he went for this walk, to buy Maya a gift, now he didn't really feel like doing that anyway. Raising his shamed head, he found himself in front of a bar. He looked up at the sign and thought for a moment.

"M-maybe a drink **will** help calm my nerves." He took a deep breath before stepping inside.

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Gumshoe dropped Maya off at the apartment. The bandages had been removed from her head and arms. The swelling had mostly gone down on her eye, but most of the scratches and cuts and her arms were still visible, even if grown over. Her hair was in its bun and she was wearing a clean set of robes, she wanted to look her best. Gumshoe had insisted to help her up to her door with her bag.

"Thanks a lot Dick." She smiled.

"No problem." He grinned that infectious grin of his. He lay down her overnight bag and placed his heavy hands on her shoulders. "You need anything, **anything **at all, just give me a call and I'll come runnin'. 'kay pal?" Maya nodded. "You gonna be okay?"

"I-I hope so." She said softly. Gumshoe gave a pensive smile before taking his leave. Maya turned the knob and opened the door, it was dark inside. "N-Nick, you here." She called. No answer. She picked up her bag and went inside; hitting the light switch once she was past the porch. "Ni-ick!" She called again. "He-He's not here." She said sadly. "He-he knew I was coming home. Didn't even lock the door." Even sadder than the fact he wasn't there was the fact that she wasn't even surprised. Maya placed her bag on the couch, when something caught her eye. Her Steel Samurai poster was in pieces on the floor, she stooped over it. "Wh-Why?" She wondered, allowing some of the tatters to fall through her fingers. Maya sighed and looked around the office. This place_ was_ her sis' place and now it was the place where she lived with her boyfriend, but now it felt so cold, so lifeless, it was making her scared. She honestly felt more at home in the hospital with Dick and Mr. Edgeworth. She noticed the light on the answering machine blinking. After pushing the button, she found several calls about cases that Nick hadn't bothered to answer, along with one each from Dick and Mr. Edgeworth. She already knew what they were about; she was there when they called. Both of them just telling Nick to get his sorry butt to the hospital after Maya got her…bad news. Her messages were all there too, so he lied about that too. There was also one from Franziska, wondering what **she **might have called for, she played it back:

"Ph-Phoenix Wright! I-I know that you did **not** mean for that to happen. It-It was a mistake, I understand that y-you're in quite a bit of duress and I was simply there. We will pretend it never happened. Ms. Fey never needs to even know."

"Wh-what?" Maya croaked, her hand shaking, she replayed the message her heart felt like it was going to break. "Did- did something happen between Nick and Franziska, while-while I was in the HOSPITAL?" Just then, the door opened and the stench of alcohol filled the office, she turned to find Nick, barely able to stand, stumbling in. "N-Nick?" Maya stammered.

"O-Oh, h-hey Maya wh-when did, when did you g-get home?" Nick said with slurred speech, he slid his coat off and staggered forward before tripping on the couch and falling onto it.

"Nick, are you DRUNK?" Maya gasped in shock.

"N-Naw, 'course not." He tried to sit up but simply feel back, he let out a chucke at his own drunkeness. Maya could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"No, I-I promised myself I wouldn't." she said to herself. "N-Nick why, why are you acting like this?"

"Actin' like what?"

"Avoiding me, getting drunk and running around with Franziska!" She tried to sound tough, but, despite herself, her voice cracked, giving away how desperate she was. "N-Now tell me, what did I do?" she pleaded. Nick smiled a crooked half smile and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aww you didn't do nothin'. Yer my special somethin' after all." He said and kissed her cheek. Maya pulled herself away and pushed Nick, making him fall back onto the couch. He picked himself back up, the flash of drunken anger in his eyes all to apparant as he looked at her. "Alright, you wanna know what you did?" He grumbled. "You went and did someone else!" He shouted.

"Wh-what?" There was no stopping it now. Maya could feel the fresh warm tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You heard me." He began standing upon his wobbly legs "I-I was patient, I put up with all yer 'I'm not ready, I'm not ready' crap, and then you go and lose your virginity to some other guy." Maya's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was Nick, **her** Nick. The one that saves her all the time, the one that does everything in his power to help her, the only man she's **ever** loved. Nick slumped back down to the couch, staying on his feet too much for him in this state. "Th-that was supposed to be ME." He muttered sadly pointing at himself. "I** earned** it dammit."

"N-Nick, b-but I couldn't help that." Maya croaked, her body shaking. "I- you, h-how? Nick, this-this is this is **beyond** cruel!" Nick's head immediately shot up and he looked at her as if he just realised what he said.

"M-Maya I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated. He stood and roughly took hold her still tender wrist.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Nick clutched the side of his face and glared at her. Without a word, he put his coat back on and made for the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" She asked her face soaked with tears.

"I don't know." He answered keeping his back to her.

"A-are you, are you leaving me?" He opened the door. "N-Nick!" she called, clutching her magatama for comfort. Her heart was broken in two, she had never felt this betrayed in her entire life. "Y-You don't- you don't love me anymore do you?" Phoenix froze for an instant before he stepped out into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

**to be continued**


	8. Sister's Anger

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't matter that I don't own the series!

**Notes:** It may seem like I'm backpedalling on Franziska's OOC in this chapter but I'm not, I just thought up a way to make it at least semi-plausible. The reveal on Maya is in this chapter too, not how I wanted to do it, and it may seem anti-climactic, but I absolutely had to put it in here. If I had it back, I wouldn't have bothered trying to keep it secret, not like it should be a huge shock anyway. This story is a living organism, with aspects changing and evolving ever since I decided to extend it. And remember icer, I've got a plan.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 8: Sister's Anger**_

"I-I'm a monster." Phoenix muttered wiping away a few loose tears that had rested on his cheeks. Though the alcohol was still present in his system, the feeling of Maya's hand connecting with his face had sobered him up to some extent, at least to the point where he knew what he had said. Holding his head as he staggered down the dark corridors of the building and finally into the street, Phoenix once again felt sick. These feelings he had been having, they were there since the moment delayed getting aboard that ambulance, and Engarde was right, it made him wonder, how could he be a good person if **this** was how he reacted to the rape of the love of his life? Blaming her, being disgusted by her, because she was **forced **to surrender her innocence to another man, because he wanted it for himself. And for what purpose, as some sort of vulgar trophy he could brag about? Or maybe it was because he had a need to possess her fully. After all, she had made it perfectly clear that she believed **him** to be **her** property, wasn't it fair, no, right for him then to want to have her completely, body and soul?

"No!" He said to himself in a whisper as his feet crushed some freshly fallen snow when he took his first step into the cold. "No, no, no!" He shouted, clutching the sides of his head, some people on the street turned to gawk at him, but he didn't care, to them he was just another drunk anyway. He turned to look back at the building, wondering what Maya may have been doing up in the office as he stood down in the cold, feeling sorry for himself. But he knew he no longer had the right to wonder **anything **about Maya, after what he had said and done, he was doubtful if he would ever have the right to call this place 'home' again. He popped the collar of his coat and began walking, bowing his head in shame and guilt. His drunkenness had provided him with a moment of clarity, where everything had come together and he finally understood. Matt Engarde had won; Matt Engarde was right, Phoenix Wright was nothing but lying scum, and it was **his **fault, not Engarde's that the beautiful thing he had with Maya had been transformed into something so ugly. Just before he left Maya had asked him if he still loved her, he hadn't answered because he didn't know how to. Engarde had been right about everything so far, maybe he was right about that too. Maybe he didn't love her, maybe he never did. Fresh tears began to burn his eyes just thinking like that, but how could **this** possibly be **love**? When Phoenix had told Maya he didn't know where he was going he was being quite serious, he also didn't care, wherever he ended up, it was far better than he deserved.

* * *

Maya's shaking worsened the second the door slammed. Holding onto herself, Maya staggered over to the couch, and let out a long scream.

"NICK!! You, YOU…" She didn't know what to say, what to feel. She wanted to go after him, but at the same time she didn't, she couldn't anyway, the shaking was too much and the tears that were pouring from her eyes were blurring her vision. How could he? This wasn't **her** Nick. _Her _Nick wasn't this cruel, _her_ Nick wasn't this **sick**! Sitting in the dark, Maya felt like she couldn't breathe, everything was closing in around her, her head was pounding and her heart; her heart was completely shattered. She was hurt beyond belief, Nick didn't love her anymore, and she was so, so scared. After her body began to settle down, Maya pulled her phone from out of her bag, she needed to talk to **someone**, and right now, there was only person she felt like she could.

"Hello?" Came the young girl's voice.

"H-hi Pearly." Maya sniffed, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"My-Mystic Maya? Are you home yet? Is everything alright?" Pearly asked. Maya placed her hand on her forehead.

"Y-y-yeah. " She replied weakly.

"I bet Mr. Nick's taking _really _good care of you!" Pearly gushed. Her young cousin's innocent statement of the way things **should** have been was like a punch to Maya's stomach.

"Yeah, th-that's right Pearly?" She lied. "Listen Pearly, y-you think you could channel sis for me? I-I_ really_ need to talk to her."

"Oh, okay Mystic Maya, just give me a sec." After a few moments, Maya heard the deeper authoritative voice of her older sister on the other end.

"Hello? Maya? You wanted to talk to me?"

"SIIISSS!" Maya bawled, allowing the tears she was forcing back for Pearly's sake to come gushing out.

"M-M-Maya, what-what in the world's wrong?!"

"N-Nick left me sis!" Maya answered in between sobs.

"Wh-what?" Mia exclaimed.

"He-he walked out the door no more than ten minutes ago."

"Why?"

"'Cause, 'cause, 'cause he doesn't love me anymore because I got raped, and I think he cheated on me with Franziska!" Maya blurted, just repeating that out loud tore her heart apart again. There was silence on the other end, "S-sis?"

"Wh-what, M-Maya, what-what are you talking about?" Mia stammered in disbelief. Tearfully, Maya explained everything to her, what Nick had said in his drunken stupor, how he felt that her virginity was his and his alone to take, and he felt robbed that he couldn't do it anymore. "M-Maya?" Mia gasped, she sounded like she was in shock. "I-I know Phoenix has been acting strange, but I never imagined…How dare he; how** DARE **he treat you like that!**" **She growled over the phone. "I was against you and Phoenix being together since I heard about it! I _knew _he wasn't any good for you, but this?! I-I never thought Phoenix could be so- so heartless!! After everything I did for his spikey-headed ass! That idiot! Wait until I get my hands on him, I'll literally kill him!"

"Sis, please stop!" Maya begged. "That's not the worst of it. Before I left the hospital, they told me… they told me…" She took a deep breath. "…they told me I might be pregnant!"

"Oh my God! D-do you know for sure!?" Maya shook her head.

"Not, yet, I need to get a test done in the next couple of days, but they said they're 99% certain."

"Wait a minute! Didn't they give you anything at the hospital? Emergency contraception or something?!" Mia demanded.

"Y-yeah." Maya said meekly. "Bu-but they said that because it was a couple of days since Engarde raped me the first time that it might be too late." She explained sadly.

"Dammit!" Mia cursed. "Maya, what-what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know!" She cried.

"Oh my, so you want me to come into the city with you for a while sweetheart?" Despite the agitation in Mia's voice, she was still trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Y-yeah, I want-I want you to help me with Nick." Maya answered.

"Ughh! Maya, come on, after all that? You said yourself he doesn't love you anymore."

"Because **I **still love **him, **and I want to make it work!" she replied.

"How, how the hell could you possibly love someone who acted like that?!" Mia growled, not in the least trying to hide her anger towards her former charge. "I know he helped you, I know he's your hero, and I know he's your first real love, but there's just some things that shouldn't be forgiven and this is certainly one of those things. Listen, I-I know what he means to you, but there are plenty of other guys out there."

"Th-that's not the point." Maya, croaked.

"Then what is?" Mia asked, her agitation becoming very apparent. "Explain it to me Maya, what is it about Phoenix Wright that makes him so special to you?" She didn't have to wait long for her answer as Maya blurted it almost immediately, leaving Mia speechless for a moment. "Al-alright, I understand. Let Pearly know that you want her to come in, then call that Gumshoe guy and ask him to come out for her, okay?" Mia instructed. Maya nodded.

"Alright, D-Dick's a **real** good friend he'll do it if I ask him." She wiped the tears from her eyes, the knowledge that her big sister would soon be with her being a great comfort. "Thanks Sis, I love you."

"I love you too Maya, see you soon."

* * *

Miles Edgeworth was on the cusp of a nervous breakdown, the sufferings of his friends, the corruption of his office, everything was adding up to finally begin to crack the façade of detached arrogance that had been cultivated for him through the teachings of his mentor Manfred von Karma. He tiredly ran his fingers through this hair as he once again sat across from Matt Engarde at the precinct, whom he was beginning to believe, may be the devil incarnate. This time however was not at the behest of Lana Skye or anyone else. This time it was all about his need for answers.

"Well, well Edgey, first Nicky and now you, I'm **so** glad to have such caring friends." Engarde cooed.

"This is not a social call, Engarde and I am in no mood for pleasantries, so I will cut right to the chase..." Edgeworth grunted. "Wait, Wright was here?" Engarde nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah, you should have seen him. I could see the wheels turning in his head as I kept needling and needling him; just as the great villain Iago did with the foolish Moor; **my** poison has completely taken hold of his pathetic, predictable mind. Heh, heh." He snickered.

"Erggh!" Edgeworth growled through clenched teeth. "Irregardless…"

"Lemme guess, I-I'm gonna be a daddy?!" Engarde chirped with excitement. Edgeworth froze.

"H-How in the world did you know!" He stammered. An extremely self satisfied smile came to Engarde's face as he sat back in his chair, raising his arms in the air in victory.

"Yes, yes, YES!!" He cackled. "I did it, I did it! Ha, ha, ha! Oh someone up there likes me!" Edgeworth slammed his fist on the table, causing Engarde to jump. "E-Edgey, what-what's wrong?" He asked in mock concern. Edgeworth stood and leaned over the table at him.

"I will concede that you are far more **diabolical** than we ever gave you credit for Engarde, but I **refuse** to believe that even **you **could have counted on this!"

"Oh, no, no, no Edgey, I wasn't counting on Maya getting pregnant, but I **did** plan it." He said folding his cuffed hands in front of his face.

"How?" Edgeworth demanded, returning to his seat, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"I cheated."

"Wh-what?" He stammered.

"Okay, I didn't 'cheat' as much as I manipulated the variables. But, don't tell Nicky okay, I want him to think I beat him fair and square." Engarde pouted. "You see, I _made love_ to Maya over ten times, but I only needed to do it **twice** for my game to work." Engarde explained with that wicked smirk on his face. "You see Edgey, I could have taken Maya the day I broke out of prison, but I waited, wanna know why?" Edgeworth simply nodded. "Well, you see, the day I got out I broke into the office of Maya's gynaecologist and took a look at her files, you know, to see what days she was going to be the most fertile. Photographic memory." He smiled, pointing at his head. "Then I swiped a few dollars worth of loot from the good doctor's office to make it look like a normal run of the mill break-in. So, when I nabbed her, I made sure to screw her brains out on the days when I could optimise my chances of making a little Matt."

"H-How the **Hell** did you know what doctor's to break into?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oh, that's easy, back when Nicky was defending me, I went to his office to go over my case and that idiot girl had her doctor's card left on Wright's desk. Like I said; photographic memory." Engarde said proudly. He sat back in his seat and smirked. "So there you have it, a perfect way to keep both Wright and Maya from EVER forgetting about me. Does Nicky know? Ooooh, I can't wait to see the look on his face! It's gonna be… sublime!"

"Hmph!" Edgeworth sniffed.

"Got something to say Edgey?"

"There's a bit of a flaw in your reasoning Engarde." He smirked.

"And what's that?"

"You see, safe abortions have been available here for years." He explained wagging his finger at Engarde, who looked unimpressed. "It truly pains me to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid your demonic progeny will be with its father in Hell before long."

"Hmm, is that a fact?" Engarde said, thoughtfully, his finger to his chin.

"Y-Yes it is." Edgeworth replied, put off by how casual Engarde was about this glaring flaw in his plan.

"He, he, he ha!" Engarde laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Engarde snickered. "It's just that, I think it's kinda sad that Maya is so surrounded by people that don't know a **thing **about her." A chill went up Edgeworth's spine.

"I have grown tired of this conversation!"he stated getting to his feet and opening the door.

"Ohh, you're leaving already?" Engarde whined. Edgeworth said nothing, just shuddered at that damned sing-song tone of his, before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

After a _long _drive to clear his head, Edgeworth found himself back at the office, hoping to have a little chat with Lana before retiring for the evening. He found Gumshoe chatting on a cell phone outside his door. He couldn't tell who he was talking to, but by the look on his face, it wasn't good news.

"Sure thing, pal" Edgeworth heard him say as he got closer. "I'll go get her bright and early tomorrow morning. No it's no trouble, I said if you needed anything all ya needed to do was ask."

"Dick, this had better not be a personal call, when I gave you that phone, and agreed to pay the bill, I meant it to be for official business only." He said sternly.

"Oh, geez Mr. Edgeworth, s-sorry." Gumshoe said startled. "I-it's Maya. She wants me to go out to Kurain again to get the kid for, her that's okay right?" Edgeworth sighed.

"That is fine; just do not be too long, we are not running a taxi service here." Gumshoe smiled appreciatively. "I won't Mr. Edgeworth." He put the phone back to his mouth. "Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth says its okay pal, so you tell little Pearly to be ready for me… Yeah, he's here, you want to talk to him? Sure…" Gumshoe held out the phone to his boss. "She wants to talk to you." He said. As Edgeworth went to take it, Gumshoe held on, covering up the earpiece. "Wright up and walked out on her. Can you believe it? Just after she got out of the hospital!" Edgeworth couldn't believe that, if there was anything stable in this world, it was the devotion his childhood friend had for that girl. "She's trying to be brave, but she's really upset Mr. Edgeworth." He added.

"Fine." Edgeworth said taking the phone. "Ms. Fey." He greeted.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth? I-I don't know where Nick is do you think you could help me find him." She replied.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Y-yeah, I-I don't know where he might have gone. M-Mr. Edgeworth, y-you don't think he might do something desperate do you?" She asked, so much sadness, so much hurt.

"I-I doubt it very much." He stammered, the fact was he didn't really know what to say, all of this was news to him, what was Wright thinking? With his mind scrambling to think of **something** to say, he went with what he figured would be the most comforting. "Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

"N-no, bu-but Franziska might." Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow at that, what in the world did his sister have to do with this?

"Why would…?"

"When I got home, Franziska had a message on the machine for Nick, I don't know what was going on, but I think if anyone knows where Nick is now, it would be her." Maya explained.

"Y-You don't think they…?" Edgeworth started.

"I-I don't know, but Franziska said something about them doing something that I never needed to know about…"

"Ms. Fey, I am telling you this right now. Wright would **never** cheat on you. I know this for a fact, so remove such ridiculous thoughts from your head this instant!" He said.

"There was a lot of stuff _I_ didn't think Nick would ever do too Mr. Edgeworth." Maya replied sadly. Edgeworth grunted and tiredly put his hand to his forehead.

"Well, I also know Franziska, and I do **not **see her doing such a thing, especially not with Wright, I will go speak with her, I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"O-Okay." Maya said lowly before hanging up. Edgeworth passed the phone back to Gumshoe.

"That poor girl." He sighed. "Dick, do you know where my sister is now?"

"I-I think I saw her goin' towards her office about half an hour ago." He replied. Edgeworth nodded before heading off.

* * *

Franziska sat at her desk, trying to focus on case file that was in front of her. Her time in the United States was quickly drawing to a close and she wanted to get this case done before she returned to Germany, her flawless record may no longer have been intact, but she certainly didn't want to leave a case incomplete. Plus the thought of some lesser prosecutor stepping in and padding his record on her hard work was something she simply wouldn't tolerate. But, she couldn't concentrate, she was too busy thinking about what was going on, and what had happened. Franziska understood that it was a spur of the moment thing and Phoenix deeply regretted it. Maybe it was her fault, perhaps she should have shown better discretion, she could tell there was something off about him that night, and kissing him, even if it was only a platonic peck, out of nowhere when she never had before may not have been the wisest of moves. She was hoping that he would call her back, to confirm that he had received her message and so she could tell him that she wasn't going to hold it against him. She knew he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, and she **certainly** didn't have any for him, which is why as far as she was concerned, there was no need for his girlfriend to know about it, it would just further complicate the situation and cause them both more unneeded pain. But she hadn't heard from him since, and the fact that she was currently in the dark was the aggravation that was causing her inability to focus on her work.

"That fool!" She grunted, scribbling something on a piece of paper that may or may not have had something to do with her case, she wasn't paying attention enough to know. Just then, a knocking came to her door. "Erghh, more distractions. Who is it?"

"It's me, Miles." Came the reply.

"Go away little brother!" Franziska called. "I am quite busy and have no time to entertain you or your condescending foolishness!" Miles, apparently ignoring her, stepped into the office.

"I only knocked out of courtesy sister; you and I need to have a chat." He said sternly.

"About what?" she asked, making sure her 'brother' knew she considered his intrusion irritating.

"I was just speaking with Ms. Fey and she told me something quite unsettling." Edgeworth began, placing his hands on her desk. "Apparently, Wright's gone missing and Ms. Fey thinks **you** may know where he is." Franziska's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? W-why would she think _that_?" she stammered.

"It seems you left a very cryptic message for him on their answering machine that has led her to believe that you two have become involved in some sort of tryst." He explained keeping his steely gaze centered of her icy blue eyes.

"Wh-what? Th-that's _ridiculous!_"

"Is it? I have heard that Wright came here the other night and the two of you left together. I ignored it as mere office gossip until I heard Ms. Fey's concerns." Miles said. Franziska shot up bringing her whip with her.

"I do **not **like what you are insinuating Miles Edgeworth! I would think that _you_ of all people would know me better than that!" She shouted.

"I do know you sister, and as I told Ms. Fey, I believe there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to be found. So Franziska, explain." He said, crossing his arms. Franziska grunted and slumped back to her seat, dropping her whip.

"The message I left was about an incident where Phoenix Wright kissed me." She sighed.

"What?" Miles exclaimed. "Wr-Wright kissed_ you_?"

"I thought you wanted an explanation brother, so do be quiet while I am talking!" She snapped, "I-It was right after he had a confrontation with Matthew Engarde; that is where we went when those gossipers saw us. It was a quick kiss that I doubt Phoenix ever intended on, and he seemed remorseful for it, jumping out of my car and running away afterwards. The truth is though, I kissed him first. Just a friendly peck on the cheek…"

"Franziska… what the devil were you thinking?" Miles demanded, cutting her off. Franziska started to lose her patience.

"I was _thinking_ that the poor man needed some sympathy. **You** were not there when he was putting himself through hell, watching that damn tape of Engarde's over and over again trying to figure something out. **You** were not there when he called looking for someone to talk to. **You **were not there when he came in here looking like a ghost out of the snow. All of this, since the night Ms. Fey disappeared from Gourd Lake Park has been nothing but a living nightmare for that man! I don't know what's wrong with him Miles Edgeworth, I don't know what's going on in his mind, but I **do **know that he is petrified of it. So I ask you Miles Edgeworth, the man who claims to be Phoenix Wright's best friend; where were you during all of this? **You **should have been here for him, instead of home or wherever it is you've been crawling away to nurse your pathetic fragile nerves!" She seethed.

"**I **have had my hands full babysitting Engarde for Lana!" Miles shouted "Along with trying to help out Ms. Fey. You know, the one who got raped!?"

"You never saw that tape brother. Ms. Fey may have been the one Engarde physically raped, but he stared directly at the camera the whole time he was doing it. He may have raped Maya Fey's body, but his true intention was to rape Phoenix Wright's mind!" Franziska spat. Miles' shoulders slumped and he rubbed his forehead in tired exasperation.

"Franziska, why do you care anyway? Since when did Wright's well being matter to you in the least?" He asked.

"I am not heartless Miles Edgeworth." Franziska explained still clearly agitated. "Seeing him so alone, so desperate, so afraid, I do not know, perhaps it was some latent maternal instinct to wish to comfort someone in that position. Have you yourself not told me that it would behove me to be a little more concerned about the welfare of others." Franziska sat back in the chair and crossed her legs. "But let me ask you Miles Edgeworth, if this is my reward for having a heart, was I not better off as an ice queen?" She hissed coldly.

"I am sorry Franziska." He grunted. "And it is true; perhaps I do deserve some of the blame, for not being there for my friend. "I believe you and I should go to Wright's office and set Ms. Fey's mind at ease." Miles stated.

"I believe that would probably be for the best. She has suffered enough." Franziska agreed.

* * *

Lana held her scarf and jacket tightly to herself as she stood by the gazebo next to Gourd Lake. She had chosen this place as she thought it would be poetic that it would all end in the place where it began. She had arrived early but was regretting doing so; her legs and feet were getting tired from an entire day in heels. There were picnic tables nearby but she refused to use them, she didn't want to be sitting when **he **arrived. It turned her stomach enough to have to associate with his like, she was not going to allow him to hold any position of power over her, even if it was simply looking down at her while they talked. She crossed her arms over her chest and swayed a little trying to keep herself warm.

"Good evening madam." She heard a voice from behind her. Startled she quickly turned to see him, the bastard, despite everything he had gotten her. The man cordially tipped his hat. "I believe we have business.

**To be continued…**


	9. Heaven and Hell

****

Disclaimer:

M'eh.

**Notes:** Yep, still OOC apparently, oh well, what'cha gonna do…brother! This isn't going to end in Chapter 10.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 9: Heaven and Hell**_

In Heaven, the indomitable spirit of Mia Fey sat and prepared for when she was inevitably summoned to her sister's side once again.

"Phoenix." She grunted beneath her lack of breath. She had been angry before, both when she confronted him and when she was talking to Maya. But now, as she thought about it, she simply couldn't see someone like Phoenix Wright, whom she had cultivated herself from a desperate idiot with a world of potential into a competent lawyer; acting like such a heartless monster. Sexual frustration is one thing, but this? No, she didn't believe it. If he was really that sick, she would have noticed before. Thinking back to the case that would eternally link her with the man, it didn't seem plausible that a person that had such a sacrin-covered, innocent view of love could possibly be so hung up on claiming sexual ownership of his girlfriend. Had there been some sort of trigger? She remembered his reaction when she asked him what was different. Maybe that was it, he realised that Maya wasn't a virgin anymore. No, that kind of reaction, the look on his face before the locked himself away in his room, was more a look of confirmation of fears than a realisation. And based on what she had heard from Pearl and the Detective, Phoenix had been acting strangely before that, meaning that this 'trigger,' if there was one, had to happen before that. One thing was clear, Mia needed more information.

"Lord!" She groaned, holding her hand to her forehead, her frustration settling in again. "When I get my hands on him, I'll **beat** some sense back into him!" She spat. On the surface, it was simple, but if Mia's short life had taught her anything, it was that things were hardly ever simple. There was definitely something more going on here. Plus, there was Maya. It was certain she _still_ believed in him, despite everything. It may have been true that Mia hadn't been that happy when she heard they were together, but after what Maya told her when she asked her why Phoenix was so important to her, what choice did she have? Mia didn't think she'd be able to consider herself a good sister if she didn't do everything in her power to help her.

* * *

Maya sat curled up on the couch in her bathrobe, having just taken a bath. The usual sure fire way of settling her nerves didn't work as well as it normally did this time. This was of course the most stressed, the most miserable she's been in her entire life, and seeing her naked stomach, and knowing what was more than likely growing beneath it was enough to make her cry. She had turned on _every_ light in the apartment, hoping to lighten some of the crushing loneliness she was feeling, it certainly did help a bit, but the place was still lacking the familiarity that had made it home, and with Nick gone and her poster in tatters on the floor, it was like it had never been home at all. The shaking had finally stopped, she **never** shook like that before the rape, and part of her was afraid that it was going to happen from now on anytime she got upset. How can she even **pretend **to be strong if her body just started trembling all the time?

It was so quiet, without **any **interest in what might have been on it, she hadn't bothered to turn on the TV. Maya had more important things on her mind anyway, like what she was going to do with what was growing inside of her, and wondering about Nick. She couldn't just let it end like that, after everything they'd been through and what they meant to each other. He was in a bad way, she could tell; even if he didn't love her anymore, a concept that drew tears anytime she let it enter her mind; she couldn't just **abandon** him like Mia wanted her to like maybe she was well within her rights to do. She still loved him and she was worried about him; Mr. Edgeworth didn't sound very convincing when he told her he didn't think he'd do something to himself. She just wanted to know where he was and he was alright, everything else can wait for later. Her heart skipped when a knock came to the door. Wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her robe, she picked herself up on her weak legs and went over to it.

"Wh-who'se there?" She asked.

"It's me Miles." She heard a reply.

"Hi." Maya greeted weakly after opening the door.

"Hello Ms. Fey." He replied, giving her a weak smile.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth. Di-did you find out anything about Nick?" Maya asked hopefully, her heart sank when he shook his head.

"No, I am sorry. May we please come in?" He asked cordially.

"W-We?" Maya opened the door further to find that Franziska was standing behind her brother. She had her hands folder in front of herself and was looking at her feet. She certainly didn't give off her usual air of superiority and seemed sort of humbled. It didn't matter though because Maya wasn't in the mood to see her just yet. "Wh-what's **she **doing here?!" She demanded, glaring past Edgeworth to Franziska.

"Please Ms. Fey; I've come to explain myself!" Franziska began, pushing past her brother. "I did nothing inappropriate with Phoenix Wright; this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Wh-why should I believe _you_?" She asked angrily. Edgeworth sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's true, you have my word. Please just allow us to come in, it won't take a moment." Maya nodded pensively and opened the door all the way for them; she gave Franziska a sideways glare as she walked past her. Once all three were sitting in the living room; Franziska explained everything to Maya, the circumstances behind her kiss with Phoenix, how he immediately apologised, and the reasons she had for leaving her message.

"S-so, nothing happened, it was just the kiss and that's it?" Maya questioned the other woman who was sitting with her on the couch after she was done explaining herself, still quite wary. Franziska took Maya's hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"No, nothing else happened, Maya Fey. I swear it on my niece's life." After hearing something like that and seeing the look in Franziska's eye, Maya couldn't help but believe her. Knowing Nick hadn't cheated on her was enough to make her feel a little optimistic, even though it was true he kissed another woman, the fact he immediately regretted it was a good sign. If he kissed Franziska and didn't mean it, maybe he didn't mean what he had said to her. Nick was really messed up right now, and from what Franziska had said, he was **really **afraid, God she just wished she knew where he was. Maya nodded and took her hands away from Franziska's.

"Okay, I believe you." She said and smiled weakly. "Thanks for coming all the way over to tell me." Franziska sighed and looked quite relieved.

"Thank you Ms. Fey."

"Ms. Fey, may I ask you something?" Edgeworth asked from the chair where he was sitting.

"Wh-what?"

"My last session with Engarde ended with him suggesting that you were going to keep the spawn that he impregnated you with. I-is this true?" Maya gulped.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth, please I-I don't want to talk about that right now." She answered sadly clutching the skirt of her robes so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Edgeworth's circled eyes widened for a second; he opened his mouth to say something before apparently thinking better of it.

"I-I see." He grunted before standing. "Come sister, I think we should leave Ms. Fey to get her rest."

"Very well." Franziska relied also standing.

"Y-You're going already?" Maya asked following them to the door.

"I have a case I need to attend to." Franziska said, putting on her coat. Edgeworth put his hand on Maya's shoulder. "We will stop by again tomorrow."

"The Scruffy detective is going to get that little girl again isn't he?" Franziska asked, Maya nodded. "Good, I think your elder sister will be of great help to us." Edgeworth shot his sister a confused look before turning back to Maya.

"Before we go, is there **anything **you need?"

"N-no thanks." She answered.

"Very well. See you tomorrow." Franziska caught Maya completely off guard by giving her a quick hug just before the two left. After they were gone, Maya leaned back on the door and looked into the empty apartment. How was she going to get through the night here, all alone?

* * *

"That went better than expected." Franziska sighed as she and Miles boarded his car outside of Phoenix's building.

"Yes, if you took the time to get to know people sister, you would know that Ms. Fey is a _very _forgiving person. One needs only look at how she stood up for that Godot bastard in court to see that."

"Yes well, trying to get to know someone is what got me involved in this mess in the first place." Franziska sniffed, still angry over her earlier encounter with her brother.

"Please Franziska." He muttered, picking up on her sarcasm as he turned the key in the ignition. "What did you mean back there anyway, about talking with Ms. Fey's sister. She's dead Franziska. Wait, the little Fey. Do not tell me..."

" Yes Miles Edgeworth, channelling." Franziksa replied simply.

"Channelling? You mean that nonsense the Feys claim to be proficient at?" Miles blurted incredulously. "Sister, I believe you may be starting to go native." He smirked. "Ms. Fey is a wonderful girl and I am sure she really **belives **her and her ilk can channel dead souls, but please Franziska, it's all hogwash."

"I have **seen** it Miles Edgeworth, and tomorrow you will too." Edgeworth sighed.

"I myself have never met Mia Fey, not the **real** Mia anyway, she was already deceased before the first time I met Wright in court. If she is half as intelligent as Wright believes she is, she would certainly be an asset. "

"Phoenix's problems are in his mind and if there is anyone in this world or the next capable of getting in his head, it is her." She asserted. Miles shrugged his shoulders.

"We shall see." She looked at him for a second, expecting some sort of pithy elaboration, but he never said anything more, just stared forward at the road. It was here that she realised for the first time just how tired he looked. She reached over and gently moved his bang away from his eye.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"No Franziska, no I'm not. I'm starting to wonder what it's all for."

"What do you mean?"

"I did everything I was **supposed **to do. I got Matt Engarde convicted, I got him sentenced to death, but then, Lana had to go and cave in to that damn Hollywood lawyer and I couldn't do a thing about it!" Miles growled. "I-It's all my fault Franziska, everything, it's entirely MY FAULT."

"You can't **possibly **believe that brother!" Franziska exclaimed. "As you yourself just said, you did _everything _you could."

"Hmph." He grunted. "Tell that to the hundreds of people who have called me since Engarde made his little televised announcement. I am just glad that neither Ms. Fey or Wright blame me, I do not think I could handle that." Franziska looked down at her lap, not knowing what to say. An uncomfortable silence passed between them in the car. Franziska took her phone out and dialled Phoenix's cell, hoping that he might answer. Several rings went through before she gave up.

"Still no luck?" Miles asked. Franziska shook her head. "I'm sure Ms. Fey has been doing the same thing." He said.

"Most likely, but I'll keep trying, one never knows." She replied. Franziska felt her stomach growl and realised she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

"Brother, I am simply famished; could we stop and get something to eat before we go back to the office?" Miles sighed again.

"Very well Franziska." After a few more minutes driving Miles pulled into the driveway of a restaurant.

"Fast food hamburgers Miles Edgeworth?!" She exclaimed when she looked out the window and saw the sign. "Have you taken leave of your senses, do you really expect **me** to eat such garbage?!"

"Calm yourself Franziska." He said, stepping out of the car. "It is good enough for now."

"Hmph!" She grunted before getting out of the car herself and joining him. "Well at least it is not busy." Franziska observed. Miles turned to look at her before getting in line.

"I will order, what do you want?"

"Just get me some of those chicken 'nugget' things, sounds **so** appetizing." She sniffed as she dialled Phoenix's number again. Her eyes widened when she heard a sound coming from somewhere in the restaurant, a sound she recognised as Phoenix's ringtone. Miles noticed it too as his eyes were darting around looking for him. They found him sitting at a table in the back. The sound of Franziska gasping caused him to raise his head in their direction. Apparently noticing them for the first time, he jumped out of his seat, grabbed his coat and took off as fast as he could through the back exit.

"After him!" Franziska shouted at her brother, who was already in pursuit. Phoenix was fast, but they managed to keep up, chasing him for a couple of blocks throught the ligth snowfall before he had to stop to catch his breath.

"D-Damn it Wright!" Miles gasped. "Wh-what the **hell **are you doing?!"

"L-Leave me alone guys." Phoenix replied, keeping his back and slumping shoulders to them.

"Maya is very worried about you."Franziska said. "Listen, I-I know that you're fighting something. There's something going on in your mind that you're afraid of, but isn't the best place to fight it at home, with Maya by your side, like always?" Phoenix let out a long, long sigh.

"Franziska, always trying to help." He turned to face them, he looked so ragged, so defeated, it was shock enough for her, and she wondered what affect seeing Phoenix like this was having on her brother, who was in a fragile enough state as it was. "But, I-I don't have a home anymore, I don't have a _Maya_." He said. "I-I- don't love her guys, I don't think I ever did."

"Wright!"

"I-I got _mad _at her for getting raped Edgeworth, does that sound like love to you? Love is pure and good, i-it's like what I had with Iris back in college. I-it's not this!!!" Phoenix cried before turning to leave. "Tell Maya I'm alright; tell her to forget about me, I'm not worth worrying about."

"Don't do this Phoenix." Franziska pleaded, holding her hand out as he began to walk away. Miles ground his teeth.

"You idiot!" He shouted grabbing Phoenix by the shoulder, spinning him around and grabbing his collar. "What the hell Wright, what the **HELL**?! Do you have **any **idea what that girl's been going through!?"

"You aristocratic bastard!" Phoenix shouted back, shoving Miles away from him. "Of course I know; that's why I **know **that I'm nothing more than scum!! Jus-Just leave me alone!" He grunted, bowing his head and walking away. Miles made to chase after him again but Franziska's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Brother, perhaps we should just let him go, for now." She said. Miles glared at him as he got further away. "There's no convincing him yet, we need to think this through some more. We'll find him again when the time comes." He nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, but call Ms. Fey and let her know."

* * *

The night had been an utter nightmare for Maya. Getting the call from Franziska telling her Nick was at least alright had settled her mind enough to get to sleep, but it wasn't a very restful sleep. She had dreams about Nick and Engarde and the baby growing inside of her. When she woke up, she felt more tired than when she first lay down, now she was once again on the couch, sipping on a cup of tea. The television was on, but she wasn't paying any attention to it, just having it on for a bit of background noise. Instead, she was focused on the magatama, the one she gave Nick when their partnership first started. It was a token of their friendship and the bond between them. Twirling the jewel around in hands, it made her think back to the good times, to the way things used to be. Maya heard a rustling in the hall and, after laying the magatama gently on the coffee table, ran over to the door. Her sister was already there in Pearly's body with Dick standing with her. Mia gave Maya a pensive smile.

"Sis!" Maya croaked before running into her arms, crying her heart out, as Mia, without having to say a word, soothingly rubbed her back.

* * *

That afternoon Edgeworth and Franziska returned, just as they had said they would. Pearly had taken a nap and channelled Mia again.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you look like you've got something to say." Mia said to the black haired prosecutor.

"N-no." Edgeworth stammered. "I-It's j-just, I never-never imagined that such a thing as _this_ was possible, conversing with a dead woman in a young girl's body."

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than what can be found in your philosophy…" Franziksa said somewhat arrogantly to her seemingly star struck brother from where she was sitting.

"Hmm." Mia smiled. "Anyway, let's get down to business." She said gravely. "I'm working on a theory but Heaven knows I need some more information. Mr. Edgeworth, you were there when they arrested Matt Engarde, did anything unusual happen?"

"Well, just after we caught him; Dick brought Engarde over to Wright and Engarde said something to him. I do not know what it was but it was enough to make Wright hit him." Edgeworth replied rubbing his hands together nervously, refusing to look Mia in the eye.

"H-he didn't want to ride with me in the ambulance either." Maya added from the couch.

"Hmm, Maya, sweetie, when was the last time you remember Phoenix acting normal?" Mia asked.

"I- um when he found me after they caught Engarde." She answered.

"What about you two, do you remember anything strange while Maya was gone?" Both Franziska and Edgeworth shook their heads.

"As far as I remember, prior to catching Engarde, he was simply acting like the typical distressed lover." Edgeworth observed, keeping his head bowed.

"Wh-when he went to Engarde, the night of our 'encounter', his countenance changed drastically, it seems to me that that was when things really began to change. I don't know what happened in that room but…"

"The last time I spoke with Engarde, he told me Wright had been there to see him, and said something about his 'poison' or something entering Wright's mind." Edgeworth added, cutting his sister off.

"Hmm" Mia grunted thoughtfully pacing around the room biting her thumb. "I'd like to talk to this Engarde, what are the chances of getting me in there with him Mr. Edgeworth?" Edgeworth shook his head.

"Zero." He replied. "Lana has cut all access to Engarde as of this morning; I believe she may be planning something."

"Damn Lana Skye!" Mia cursed. "If we only knew what Engarde's been saying to him." Maya, who was listening intently, was startled when the phone on Nick's desk began to ring.

"I'll-I'll get it." She said, dragging her tired body from off the couch and into the office. "Hello?" She asked, picking up the receiver.

"Hey, that you Maya?" It took Maya a second to register who it was on the other end.

"Larry, umm, this **really **isn't a good time."

"I-I won't keep ya long. Listen, I know it's not really any of my business, but is everything okay with you and Nick?"

"N-no Larry, nothing's okay." She answered sadly, rubbing her forehead. "Nick's gone and I don't know where he is."

"Yeah, umm, he's here at my place." Larry said sheepishly.

"Wh-what?!" Maya stammered.

"Yeah, he showed up at my door around 4 o'clock this morning. He was loaded drunk and going on about how he messed everything up and he didn't have a home anymore and something about 'Engarde's right,, Engarde's right' over and over again. I couldn't make **any **sense of a word he said."

"Larry, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maya gasped.

"Ni-Nick, he begged me not to let you know, I had to wait for him to black out before I could call you. I don't know what's going on Maya, but I think he needs your help." Larry explained.

"Oh my God, Larry, keep him right there, don't let him leave okay?" Maya begged. "We'll be right over to get him."

"Got it, he won't get anywhere as long as _I'm _here."

"Thank you Larry." Maya smiled.

Don't mention it." After hanging up, Maya, bursting with excitement went back out to tell the others.

"Guys, I know where Nick is!" She exclaimed. "He's at Larry's"

"Butz's!?" Edgeworth asked in surprise. "Erghh, of course, where else would he go. Butz would never judge Wright negatively for anything, it makes perfect sense." Maya looked over to her sister.

"W-well Sis?" Mia was intently looking at something in her hand, her eyebrows were arched and she looked like she was deep in thought. "Mia?"

"Hmph." A smile came to her lips. "Lana Skye can have her ban on Engarde. I think I got it all figured out."

"Sis?" Mia held her hand out to Maya, resting in her palm was the magatama; the same one Maya had been fondling earlier, the symbol of her bond with Nick.

"This helped me understand everything." She said, holding it up between her fingers so it was dangling upside down. "I just need to know one more thing, but I can get that straight from the horse's mouth, Lawrence's timing was perfect, I think it's time this mentor have one more heart-to-heart with her protégée."

* * *

Engarde glared at Lana from across the interrogation table. Just the two of them, no guard. He was keeping up his petulant behaviour towards her. Lana had noticed that he only ever growled at her, instead of using the playful tone he used on just about everyone else. Lana didn't give damn about that; it was the way he looked at her. It wasn't the look of hatred he had for Phoenix, or the twisted look of respect he gave Edgeworth, the look reserved for her was one of utter disdain, as if her very existence offensive to him, like she wasn't worth even looking down on. This irritated Lana to no end, but now wasn't the time to dwell on such petty things, now was the time for Lana to come face to face with her sins. Possibly she'll overcome them, but more than likely she'll simply get dragged down by them, it didn't really matter at this point which.

"Matthew Engarde, do you have anything to say for yourself, any remorse whatsoever?" She asked. Taking a sip from a Styrofoam cup of pop that she had brought, there was one for Engarde too. Engarde remained silent.

"I **gave **you a chance to continue your life, but you threw it away, it's your fault you're going to die."

"You're saying this like I don't already know it!" He hissed

"Maya Fey may never recover from what you did." Lana added.

"Gee Lana, and I didn't get _you_ anything." Engarde said sarcastically. Lana felt a chill but refused to flinch, she simply took another sip from her cup.

"You're execution has been arranged, it took a lot of effort on my part to get it all ready, but it'll all soon be over for you."

"How nice."

"A-aren't you going to drink any of your pop?"

"Not thirsty." Engarde replied simply. Lana's phone rang.

"Ah, just one moment." She stood up from the table and went over to the corner, her back to Engarde and answered her phone. "Hmm? Yes, yes, fine, fine." She said, before folding her phone back closed and returning to the table. She sighed, picked up her cup and took another sip. As soon as she did, Engarde's face twisted and he grabbed his cup, holding it to his lips and swallowing its entire contents in a single gulp.

"You idiot!!" He growled. "Do you, **you **of all people think you can fool me?!!"

"Wh-what?"

"You've only been keeping me alive on bread and water since you caught me, so when you brought this pop with you, I immediately figured out that it was **poisoned**!" He smirked, Lana's eyes narrowed. "You made quite a show of drinking yours, I guess you wanted me to think that if you were drinking it yourself, it was safe, but you should of known I wouldn't fall for something so…_simple_."

"B-but, you-you just drank it?" Lana stammered.

"Yeah I did." He twisted the cup he had around so Lana could see the stain of her lipstick on the rim.

"Th-that's…" Lana gasped.

"That's right; I switched 'em while you were on the phone. **You **just drank the poison Lana, not me." Suddenly, Engarde leapt across the table and lay on it so he was face to face with her. "The arrogance, that **you **could beat **me **in a game of intelligence." His lips parted into a toothy grin a hoarse laugh built up in his throat as his shoulders started quivering. The laugh started off as chuckle, but quickly became a full on cackle. "I just killed you Lana Skye. I JUST **KILLED** YOU!!!"

**To be continued…**


	10. Inversion

**Disclaimer:** M'eh in stereo.

**Notes: **As has been pointed out to me Edgeworth is the one that doubts the Kurain Channelling techniques, whereas Franziska accepts them, I went back and changed that in chapter 9. The changes aren't anything important, so no need to go back, I pretty much just switched who said what between them when it came to their discussion on channelling.

Thanks for the encouragement Red Eagle but sadly the mind games end here… or _do_ they?

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 10: Inversion**_

Lana looked into the eyes of the psychopath whose face was now mere inches in front of hers. That crazed expression, that evil smile, that look of self-satisfaction that could only come with everything going exactly the way **you **wanted it. She hated it, and was pleased to see it immediately evaporate the second she donned a satisfied smirk of her own. Replaced by a look of annoyance, curiosity and overall surprise.

"What the hell are you smiling about Skye!" He demanded, backing off. "You just drank poison. I-it was poisoned wasn't it? A-are you trying to make a fool of me?" Lana kept the smile on her face; knowing that it was irritating him, a lesser woman probably would have laughed, but, judging by that glorious composite look now etched on Engarde's face, the smile was having a wonderful enough effect on him. "Y-You can't tell me that **your **cup was the poison one and you weren't drinking it, I could see less and less drink in it everytime you drank! Grrr… answer me DAMN IT!" He grabbed hold of her collar and glared into her eyes. Lana continued to smile.

"How pathetic, the second you lose _control_ you start falling apart." She mocked, tipping her head to the side. Brushing aside Engarde's hands, Lana pushed her chair away from him and stood. She had nothing to fear from him, guard of no guard. Her colleague had instructions to come if she never called for him in a few moments, that was what she had confirmed with him when he called just now anyway. She took hold of her cup and had another sip, walking around the table in an overly feminine sway as Engarde continued to glare at her from the tabletop, he was beginning to sweat, good. "Oh, you were right Matthew, **this **cup in indeed filled with a lethal poison, I told you I had your execution scheduled... for right this instant."

"Wh-what are you talking about? N-no, don't tell me you poisoned them **both?** No, Lana Skye, you're _weak _and a coward, there's no way someone like **you **would sacrifice themselves just to take me down." The smile returned to Engarde's face and he laughed. "Good one Lana, you had me going there for a sec." He hissed. Lana continued to smile and sashayed over to the door, she was starting to feel light-headed and her stomach hurt, it was time to end this. She opened the door and poked her head outside.

"You can come in now." The man she had met in the park stepped in beside her; he removed his hat and gave a polite, cordial bow. Engarde's eyes bugged out.

"Sh-Shelly?" He exclaimed, jumping off of the table.

"Indeed, a pleasure to see you again Matthew."

"Y-y-you and Skye! Y-you, you lied, you lied to me! You **BETRAYED ME!"** Engarde screeched, pointing at the man.

"Lied? I _never _lie. Betrayed you? How? My dear boy, you and I entered into an agreement well over a year ago." DeKiller said calmly, his eyes closed shut. "I performed my tasks as our agreement demanded; once those tasks were performed I was no longer bound to you. Therefore, how can it be said that I betrayed you?" Engarde's mouth was hanging open and his breathing was laboured, Lana could tell he wasn't taking this well. "Now then; Miss Skye, I have performed the tasks that **you** have asked of me. I trust the money has been added to my account?" He asked politely, turning to her.

"Y-Yes, one hundred thousand dollars. Fifty thousand for the job, twenty- five to keep quiet, and twenty-five to dispose of the body." DeKiller smiled.

"Very good. I take it you know what will happen if you try to have me arrested while I am here?"

"Y-yes, I know perfectly." Lana said lowly.

"D-Don't **ignore me!"** Engarde shouted. "What the **hell **are you talking about?" DeKiller's eyes opened and he glared at Engarde.

"We are just discussing my fee for killing you and getting rid of your body." He said coldly. "I poisoned the drinks, just as you have already surmised."

"B-But?" Engarde's face started to turn red, he buckled over, froth began seeping from hi, gaping mouth.

"Ah, I see it is starting to take effect. A poison of my own design, derived from Tarantula venom and a few other chemicals that I added. Completely undetectable and quite effective when ingested…" The assassin said proudly. "…and quite painful as well."

"B-But-But, she **DRANK IT TOO!" **Engarde screamed pointing at Lana as his body began to convulse.

"Hmph, this poison of mine is only deadly when enough is consumed at any one time. The few small sips Ms. Skye took may make her stomach sick for a few days, but she'll be fine." DeKiller explained. It was true, Lana was already feeling queasy, but it was well worth it.

"I-I needed an X-factor Engarde, something I **knew **you wouldn't count on, as well as someone I could trust to keep their mouths shut, DeKiller fit the bill quite nicely." Lana smiled. "I knew y-you wouldn't be able to resist switching the cups when you thought you had a chance. I knew y-you wouldn't-wouldn't be able to resist drinking all the poison to show how 'superior you are either. Everything went exactly as planned." She said triumphantly with her arms crossed, though a bead of sweat was running down her temple..

"Y-Y-You mean **you** planned this!, n-not Sh-Shelly?" DeKiller smiled.

"Yes, it was all the lovely Ms. Skye's doing. You underestimated her Matthew; that was your _one _mistake."

"No. no NO!" Engarde grunted, crawling along the cold floor towards her. He grabbed her lapel and pulled himself up so he was eye level to her. DeKiller moved to stop him but Lana waved him off. "NO!" he screamed one last time in her face. "This-this isn't how it's supposed to! I-I'm supposed to die, looking Wright in the eye, so I can see how much I broke him _and _Maya. You-you weren't supposed to-you're **not **capable of this Lana Skye!" His face was blood red, veins were popping out everywhere on his head, he was still frothing at the mouth and his eyes were bulging so much in both pain and shock they looked like they would fall from their sockets, it was a very disgusting sight. Lana choked down the bile that was building in her throat in part due to the poison and in part due to Engarde. She could feel his grip weakening and could tell his breathing was getting shallower.

"Go to Hell." She muttered as Engarde's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back onto the floor. He gurgled and convulsed for a moment before becoming still. "I-Is he dead?" Lana asked. DeKiller crouched over the body and checked the pulse.

"Oh yes, yes, quite dead." He replied calmly. DeKiller tipped his hat to her. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Skye, now if you'll excuse me; I still have work to do." Lana nodded slowly and excused herself. It was over she had done it, Matt Engarde had been executed. Once in the hall she leaned against the wall next to the door to the interrogation room and crossed her arms across her aching stomach, a single tear escaped her eye.

* * *

Mia looked absentmindedly out the window as she sat in the backseat of Miles Edgeworth's car as she, Franziska and Edgeworth travelled towards Lawrence Butz's apartment complex. Pearl was well rested, so she would be able to stay in her body for another few hours, hopefully, it would be enough. Mia looked down at the magatama that had lead her to her conclusions. Maya had told her over and over what _this _magatama meant to both her and Phoenix; it was quite powerful when she thought about it. Mia had explained what she had come up with just before they had left and of course Maya had listened intently and believed it. Of course, if Mia said that this wasn't really Phoenix, but some alien doppelganger Maya would probably believe that too. The devotion that Maya had for Phoenix was troubling sometimes. Maya had wanted to come with them to get Phoenix back, but Mia had convinced her to stay behind. Maya was an emotional wreck right now and this was going to be rough, not something a pregnant woman should be involved in. Plus, she didn't want her there if this didn't work and she couldn't get through to him. Who knows what Phoenix would say or do?

"A-are you okay back there M-Ms. Fey?" Edgeworth asked, still clearly uncomfortable with her presence.

"Y-yes thank you. When we get there I want you to leave everything to me." She instructed. Just then, a vibrating sound started coming from Franziska, more specifically, her purse. She reached inside of it and took out her phone.

"Brother, I think we need to return to the office." She stated, looking wide-eyed at the screen of her phone.

"Franziska, what are you…?" She held the phone in front of his face, just long enough for him to read the message she had apparently just received. Mia could see Edgeworth's eyes widen in the rear view mirror what little color he had drained from his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I am sorry Ms. Fey, but-but something has come up at the office and Franziska and I need to return immediately after we drop you off." He stammered.

"Is it _really_ more important than this?" Mia questioned. Franziska turned to look back at her before her eyes turned downward.

"I- I am sorry, but we _have_ too." She muttered. Mia sighed and crossed her arms.

"That's okay I guess, it'll probably be better if it's just me and Phoenix anyway." Edgeworth nodded.

"I will return as soon as I can."

"Alright**, **but don't be too long, Pearl doesn't know about any of this and if I lose my connection, it might be a shock to her to wake up at Lawrence's, and I don't trust either one of those idiots to be able to explain it to her."

* * *

After dropping Mia off at Butz's Edgeworth and Franziska carried on. Lana was nowhere to be found at the office, so he decided to head down to the precinct by himself. There was something, he **really **didn't like about that message Franziska had received and he didn't really want his sister to get involved in the sordid affair any more than she already was. Edgeworth had enough on his conscience already, let alone something happening to Franziska's career because of the mistakes **he **had made. So, after had gone their separate ways to look for Lana, he left without telling her. She would be mad later, but he was used to that.

He and Franziska had wished the elder Fey luck, as odd as it seemed to him to be wishing a **deceased** woman luck. As surreal and unnerving as it had been to sit and listen to the **late** Mia Fey discuss her thoughts about what was happening in Wright's mind; and her plan to snap him out of it; Edgeworth had to bow to her superior intelligence, it certainly made a lot of sense. However, he was worried if Wright was even capable of understanding what she was going to try and tell him; or if he would even listen at all. But right now, he had something else to worry about. The text message his sister had held in front his face was nearly as unsettling as his earlier session with Mia:

_'Ms. Von Karma, I can't reach Miles, if you see him; tell him to tell Phoenix Wright that it's done, Matt Engarde is dead. Lana_

He didn't have any idea as to how Lana could pull off that execution in such short order without him even _knowing_ about it. His intuition wasn't allowing him to like this, not one bit. The air felt heavy inside the precinct, the good officers were going about their business as usual, but there was definitely something off about the atmosphere, it made his mouth dry and was already wreaking havoc on his nerves. Lana did **something** he knew it. After making his way to the back area where the holding cells were, he found Lana, hunched on the floor, back against the wall besides the door leading to the interrogation room.

"Lana?" He asked, approaching. She looked up at him, her face was red and she was crying, her fingers were slipped into her jacket most likely digging into her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak when the door next to her opened and a man in a white suit and hat stepped out, dragging a large black sack with him. He looked down at Lana and tipped his hat before flinging the sack over his shoulder, without saying anything to either Lana or Edgeworth he started down the hall towards the back entrance. Though the man's wardrobe had changed, Edgeworth automatically recognised him.

"De-DeKiller?" Edgeworth stammered with wide eyes. The assassin, though Edgeworth had certainly said it loud enough for him to hear, made no effort to acknowledge him. "G-Get back here!" He ordered and made to chase after him, but he was stopped when Lana's hand caught his wrist.

"N-no Miles, le-let him go." She said.

"B-but…" Then it all started to come together, the sack DeKiller was carrying, the message saying Engarde was dead, Lana blocking all access to the lunatic today. This had been Lana's plan. "L-Lana, d-do **not** tell me you..?" Edgeworth gasped. Lana's hand fell away from his wrist, she didn't say anything, just looked down at herself. "How **could **you?" He shouted, his anger growing. "Hiring a known _murderer _to execute a prisoner? What the hell were you thinking? Wh-what if this gets out, you may have just **ruined **all of us!" Lana glared up at him, wiping one final tear from her eye.

"I did this **for** all of us!" She said. Edgeworth turned his attention back toward the assassin, who was just stepping out into the daylight with his grim package. All he could do was wipe his hand across his forehead and sigh.

* * *

Laying on Larry's couch was not the best way to spend a night. There were springs sticking into his back and it was a little too small for him, but, perhaps in part thanks to the alcohol that he had destroyed himself with the night previous, he had finally managed to drift into a _very _light sleep. His dreams were broken, one minute he was dreaming about being on the street, the next he was just sitting in a restaurant, the next he thinks he can hear Larry talking to someone, the next he's back with Maya and all is forgiven. He knew that it must have been close to noon but he didn't care, he felt too low to move from that spot. He wondered if he would ever have the energy to move again. He didn't have to wait for long to get the answer for that however because a splash of freezing cold water soon had him jumping up.

"Wh-what the hell Larry!" He shouted, coughing up some of the water that went into his mouth and trying to wipe it off of his face. When he opened his eyes though, he saw Mia holding a bucket which she passed back to Larry, who was timidly standing behind her.

"S-sorry Nick." He squeaked.

"Thank you Lawrence." She said coolly, Phoenix could feel the colour draining from his face as she glared at him. Without another word she brought up her leg and kicked Phoenix directly in the face. "That's for hurting Maya!" She yelled as Phoenix fell backward against Larry's couch. She caught him by the collar and slapped him. "That's for making her worry about you!" She slapped him a second time and he crumpled to the floor. "And that's for being an _idiot_!" Phoenix just lay at her feet; he felt it was a suitable place for him, the only way this would be more poetic would be if Maya was doing it herself.

"Chief." He grunted pathetically, not having the courage or the desire to even lift his head to look at her, blood dripped from his nose. Mia pulled Phoenix to his feet and looked him in the eye; it was the _scariest_ look she had ever given him. "Ch-chief listen, I don't have any fight left. Th-there's nothing you can say that I haven't already told myself. So, please just do what you got to do and leave me alone." He said, nearly begging. Mia, let go of his shirt and let him fall back to the couch. After looking at him for a second, Mia gave a tired sigh and her face softened. Reaching inside of her robe, she pulled out some tissues and wiped away the blood from Phoenix's nose. "Ch-chief?"

"Sorry Phoenix, I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard, but I am **very **angry with you." She said crossing her arms. "Phoenix, I want to ask you a simple question, what did Matt Engarde say to you when you caught him."

"Why…?

"Just answer the question, and don't bother lying, I've got Pearly's magatama here." She warned, fingering the gem around her neck. Phoenix took a deep breath. He'd never forget Engarde's words as long as he lived, they repeated in his head at least once a minute.

"He-He asked me why I was angry at him, asked me if it was because he hurt Maya, or if-or if it was because he did something to her that I wanted to." He answered.

"By that he meant taking Maya's virginity?" Mia said, really more a statement than a question. Phoenix nodded; hanging his shame filled head so that he was looking only at the cluttered mess decorating the floor of Larry's apartment beneath the chief's feet. Water from his hair and clothes dripping onto the floor, he didn't see the knowing smile appear on Mia's lips. "That's _exactly _what I thought. Phoenix, you idiot, I thought you were at least smarter than that?" Phoenix's head shot up to look at his mentor.

"Wh-what?" He stammered.

"Maya, Edgeworth and von Karma told me some interesting things. One, before you found Maya, you were acting perfectly normal, maybe a little obsessive, but normal given the circumstances, it wasn't until _after_ you had your encounter with Engarde that you started to change. Two, you didn't get _really_ bad until you visited the bastard in jail. And three, Engarde's been bragging about **poisoning **your mind." Mia said, counting off the examples on her fingers.

"A-and?" He asked timidly. Mia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so **stupid!**"Mia shouted. "It's a lie Phoenix, it's all bullsh*t that Engarde made up to get to you! He was playing you! Did he say _anything _about taking Maya's virginity from you when he contacted you before?"

"N-no."

"When he-when he raped Maya…" Mia began, her voice catching on the word "…he probably just then realised she was still a virgin. He knew you two had been together for awhile and figured you were frustrated sexually and _used _it to mind rape _you_." She said with confidence. Phoenix couldn't really tell if this was the bluffing techniques he learned off her that they used in court, but it was certainly nice to hear. "Listening to Edgeworth; you'd think Engarde was some sort of Machiavellian genius, but the idiot was making it all up as he went along."

"Ch-chief?" Phoenix stammered. "How-how?" Mia held her hand out to him, in her palm was another magatama, the one Maya had given him, he almost shrinked back looking at it, knowing all it represented.

"I figured it all out when I saw this." She held it in her fingers so it was upside down in front of his eyes. "It was just lying on the coffee table and I just happened to look at it when, from my perspective it was a 'six' instead of a 'nine'. I think there's a higher power looking out for you Phoenix." She smiled.

"I-I don't get it." Phoenix muttered.

"This magatama is a symbol of your connection with my sister right? Well, do you know what happens when you turn a symbol upside down? You invert it's meaning; an inverted cross is satanic, an inverted pentagram becomes a symbol of chaos instead of a symbol of the balance of the world." Mia explained. "When I saw this magatama inverted I realised that what Engarde did was take some of the essential elements of your relationship with Maya, and twisted them. He took your desires to protect her and be with her and twisted them to make you believe that Maya's 'purity' being 'stolen' from you was what you were concerned with and not the fact that he did all these horrible things to her. The bond you share, you're always trying to keep Maya safe, but bad things still keep happening to her; **that's **what really got to you, isn't it Phoenix, being forced to watch, _that_, happen to her, it- it did something to your mind, it-it made it so you'd actually believe something like what Engarde was spewing." Mia crouched down in front of Phoenix and took his hand in hers; Phoenix could feel the maternal warmth in those hands, something he never thought he'd feel again. "He used you Phoenix, he used Maya, and he messed with your mind so badly, it changed you into something you're not. The Phoenix Wright I know, the Phoenix Wright I **love** isn't capable of treating someone he loves like this." She said softly. Phoenix's heart jumped into his throat, could the chief be right, it seemed to make perfect sense and Mia, other than Maya and Pearls; is the only person to have _never_ lied to him. But then he remembered, and his heart sank again. Pulling his hands away from Mia's he slumped back onto the sofa.

"But Mia, it-it's all a sham. You said it yourself; I wouldn't treat someone I love like that. But I did treat Maya like it, so how can I possibly love her?" He said; the hopelessness returning. "I mean love is supposed to be sweet and pure, b-but since Maya got raped, ev-everything just seems so different. I-I don't think love is supposed to be like this."

"You're wrong Phoenix; this is exactly what love is. Love isn't all walks in the park, or pink sweaters or Feenies or sitting around watching TV, or running around in the rain or chasing someone around the office, love is **hard work!** God knows I know." She chuckled sadly. Suddenly, as if remembering he was in the room, Mia turned to Larry. "Lawrence, do you have any fishing line or anything here?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I –I think so." Larry answered.

"Go get some for me would you?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." He returned a couple of minutes late with a small spool of the stuff. Mia took some and wrapped it around her two index fingers.

"This is love Phoenix." She said holding her bound fingers up to his eye. "It's a connection between two people." She started moving her fingers, so the line stretched. "It _can _be extremely strong, capable of withstanding the differences between the two people, or it can be flimsy, and break with the slightest tug. The thing is Phoenix is that when love is **real**; both people are willing to do anything to make sure that connection stays intact. That's the way Maya feels about you." Phoenix bowed his head in shame again. "Phoenix, when you fell 'in love' with Dahlia and Iris, what made it happen?"

"Dah-Dahlia was so pretty and she carried herself so well. And she just seemed so nice and cheerful." Phoenix answered thinking it was an odd thing to be asking.

"Hmm, when I was talking to Maya on the phone I asked her what it was about you that was so special to her, why she still loved you despite everything. You know what she said?" Phoenix scanned his still troubled mind for an answer.

"Because I protect her, and buy her stuff and make her laugh?" He guessed. Mia simply smiled.

"Wrong Phoenix, she just said, 'Because he's Nick.'" It was like a dagger to his heart, tears began to sting his eyes, after everything, she loved him, just for being him. "Maya understands what love is Phoenix. Do you?"

"I-I think I do now, chief and I **know** love her." Phoenix stood and collapsed into the comforting arms of his teacher. Crying onto her shoulder. She patted him on the back and gently shook him.

"Shh, it's alright." Mia whispered. Larry's door bell chimed, he excused himself to answer it.

"What else, what else in my life am I going to owe this woman, this angel." He thought to himself as the tears came, he still had his doubts, but she managed to save him, exorcise his demons and bring him back. Engarde's whispers in his mind were nothing compared to the words of the woman who saved him time and time again. Larry soon returned, with Edgeworth.

"H-How is everything going Ms. Fey?" Mia pulled away from Phoenix.

"Here's my ride Phoenix, are you coming with me, back home, Maya's waiting." She asked, putting the magatama in his hand. Phoenix ran his fingers through his wet, greasy unkempt spikes and gave the first real smile he smiled in a long time.

"Yeah, let's do it, let's go home. B-but I gotta make a stop first."

* * *

Maya was trying to keep herself busy. Trying to keep her mind off things until she heard from Mia. It had only been about an hour but it felt a lot longer. She had cleaned and watered Charley, doing all the housewife stuff she'd been doing before. Her heart skipped when the door opened, Mia came in followed by Nick.

"M-Maya I-I 'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said. Maya didn't answer; instead she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I-I…" Maya kissed his cheek.

"I know you're sorry Nick, and I forgive you." She said looking up at him with a broad smile.

"I-I got you something." He handed her a tube of paper he was carrying beneath her arm, she unrolled it to find it was a new Steel Samurai poster, like her old one. Maya smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest as Mia looked on.

"Welcome home Nick."

**to be concluded...**


	11. The Long Road Ahead

**Disclaimer:**M'eh in triplicate.

**Notes:** It's my birthday today, so I thought I'd give myself a little present and finish Precious Maya. This has been a journey hasn't it? I want to thank everyone who gave this thing a chance, despite the OOC. I want to thank iryna for reviewing almost every chapter, I want to thank icer for all her suggestions and ideas, this story wouldn't have become what it is without her. This one's short, as it's really only falling action. So without further adieu, let's put this sucker to bed.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Chapter 11: The Long Road Ahead**_

Lana was sitting at her desk in the dark, with only a simple lamp providing any light. It had been three days now since she had sent Matt Engarde to hell, she sometimes wondered what DeKiller would have done to his body. She just told him to get rid of it, not to bury it. He may have burned it, or chopped it up, or maybe he's using it for experimentation of new killing techniques. Lana shuddered at that thought.

"No regrets." She repeated to herself, a mantra she had picked up recently, to keep herself from breaking down. Her stomach had been killing her the past two days so much so she had had to stay home from work. DeKiller had been right; it was all she could do to drag herself to the bathroom of her home when there was simply nowhere else for the bile that was constantly building up in her throat to go. But today, things were a _little_ better, though the nearly empty bottle of Pepto-Bismol sitting beside her picture of her sister was a testament to the fact she was still sick. Her door opened and Edgeworth stepped in, looking as ragged as ever.

"E-Edgeworth, what do **you** want?" She grunted, glaring up at him.

"I have given Wright your message." Edgeworth said simply before he just reached inside of his jacket and removed a white envelope. With a disrespectful flick of his wrist, he tossed it onto her desk.

"Wh-what's this?"

"My resignation letter Miss Skye. I have recently consulted my doctor and my nerves are in terrible disrepair." He replied. "I will be returning to Germany with my sister for some much needed relaxation time." Lana stared at him before taking hold the envelope.

"Ugh. We **both** know that's not the reason, you wouldn't be quitting if all you wanted was a vacation. So why, was it DeKiller?" She said. Edgeworth sighed and raked his scalp in frustration.

"Fine Lana, I'm leaving because I'm **sick** of all the corruption in this office!" He spat, leaning over her desk at her. "I'm sick of the lies and the cover-ups. DeKiller was simply the final straw. When I joined, this was a proud Prosecutor's office, with a glowing reputation of convicting the guilty. Lana, you've lay us all low, and I'm walking away from it!" Lana opened her mouth to speak but Edgeworth cut her off. "Do not worry about your precious cover-up Lana! Out of respect to the good people who are not wise enough to leave you wallowing in this pit you've created for yourself, both I and Franziska have agreed to keep our mouths shut." He straightened back up and straightened his cravat. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Lana probably would have said something to try and convince him to stay, but all the stress she had been under the last few days, coupled with the gnawing in her stomach didn't really allow her to care about Miles Edgeworth one way or another right now.

"Fine." She said calmly, crumpling the letter and throwing it in her wastebasket. "Take your pompous attitude _and _your sado-masochistic sister and go back to Germany. Neither of you will be missed." Lana made sure however to insert a _little _venom. Edgeworth turned and stood by the door, he looked over his shoulder at her before he left.

"Ema's a fine girl, Lana, I hope she never finds out the truth behind the big sister she so adores." After he was gone, Lana, in her frustration grabbed her bottle of Pepto and threw it at the door, right where his head was seconds earlier.

"Bastard!"

* * *

Matt Engarde was dead, he knew this. Strangely it had barely registered when Edgeworth had told them. Maya was upset, she didn't want him to die like that, she wanted a trial; she wanted him to face **real **justice. Phoenix was disappointed too, he wanted to see the look on **Engarde's **face when he saw him and realised his plan didn't work. He wouldn't be holding his head high to Lucifer then. Edgeworth hadn't gone into any detail as to how Lana managed to get it done, and by the look on his face, Phoenix had a feeling he didn't **want** to know. Right now, he was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He had finally cleaned himself up and was looking presentable again. The last few days had been both a blessing and a curse. He was back with Maya, and she had forgiven him, and he was starting to forgive himself, but of all the idiotic things he had believed while Engarde had control of his mind, there was one that was indeed ringing true. Maya had changed. She wasn't as happy-go-lucky as before. She didn't eat as much, she hadn't watched any of her samurai shows since and she wasn't as outgoing. He had noticed when they walked to the hospital that Maya looked at everyone suspiciously and would cling to him whenever someone got too close. Before, she'd want to be everyone's friend, _try_ to be everyone's friend, but now, she was afraid of people she didn't know. She jumped now everytime the doorbell rang. It was heartbreaking seeing her like that, and he knew it would be a long time before she could even _begin_ to return to normal. Maya wasn't the same girl he fell in love with anymore, that was a fact, but she **was** the woman he loved, even though he hadn't been acting like it lately. He didn't know if he could ever make it up to her, but he swore he was going to try as hard as he could. That was why he was here, sitting with his hands folded and his head bowed, a text message from Franziska on his phone telling him to be strong. He didn't want to be here right now, just like he didn't want to be in the hospital with Maya before; in truth when she told him; he felt that all too familiar, disturbing feeling of disgust forming in his heart, and a part of him wanted to run. But he didn't, he **wouldn't**, Maya needed him now, more so than perhaps she had ever needed him before, and it was going to be a _very _frigid day in hell before he let her down again.

_"Nick, you wanna sit down with me for a minute?" Maya asked him from the couch just after he walked out of his bedroom the morning after Mia had brought him back._

_"Y-Yeah sure." He stammered, the serious tone in Maya's voice a bit of putting. She took his hand in hers._

_"N-Nick, there's something I've gotta tell you." She began, keeping her eyes down towards the coffee table. She took a deep breath and wrapped her tiny fingers around Phoenix's hand all the tighter. __"The-there's a really good chance I'm pregnant." She blurted._

_"Wh-what?" Phoenix croaked. "E-Engarde?" Maya nodded sadly. Phoenix sighed and took his hand away, putting it to his forehead. "Dammit!" He growled._

_"Ni-Nick?" Maya croaked. He realised she was still reaching for him._

_"S-Sorry." He said softly and took hold of her hand again. "A-are you-you going to keep it?" Maya slowly nodded. "Why? Maya, I doubt there's anyone in the world who would blame you for having an abortion. I mean, they're safe and legal, why would you go through all this pain to bring a monster into the world?"_

_"I-It's not a monster!" Maya said. "I-It's just as much mine as it is Engarde's!"_

_"But Maya…" Phoenix began before he realised that Maya's shoulders were starting to shake and she was fighting back tears._

_"Besides, I __**can't **__have an abortion!" She stated._

_"What do you mean can't." Phoenix questioned, his eyebrows knit. Maya wiped her face with both hands, trying to compose herself. _

"_I'm a member of the Fey clan remember? Not just any member either, I'm the only one left of the main family." Maya began sadly, her head bowed. "If I have an abortion, the elders could have me killed because my baby might be a girl and could have really high spiritual powers. And then if I wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl…"_

"_It'll be too far along to be able to do it legally anyway." Phoenix said, finishing for her. Maya gripped the skirts of her robes and nodded. Phoenix let out a sigh._

"_The only way I could have an abortion would be if I stayed away from Kurain for the rest of my life, and I don't wanna do that either." She stated. Phoenix wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him._

"_N-Nick?"_

_"It-It's okay Maya." He said, his voice cracking with his nervousness. "I'm here." Maya put her head to his chest and let her cry for as long as she needed. He wanted to cry too, but he couldn't, he spent too much time being selfish, he needed to be strong now, for Maya._

* * *

A nurse soon came and asked Phoenix to follow her, she lead him to an examination room where Maya was sitting on a sterile table, by herself.

"She asked to tell you herself." The nurse whispered gravely, closing the door behind her as she left. Maya was looking down twirling her fingers around themselves. He took both her hands in hers.

"So, a-are you?" Phoenix stammered, the look on her face already telling him the answer. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes; forever robbed of the exuberant light that once shone so brightly in them; and nodded. His heart ripped apart.

"N-Nick." She cried. Phoenix stepped into her arms and guided her head to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"It-It's okay, it's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair. He wanted to be a comforting as possible, but right now, he felt like **he **needed just as much comfort as she did. God, he wished Mia was there. He put a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Nick, Nick." She said pulling away. "I-I can't do this alone Nick, I CAN'T!" She cried.

"You-You won't have to Maya." He said with a weak smile. "I'll be here, I'll do anything you need." He promised.

"N-Nick, I –I want you to- I want you to **marry **me okay?" She blurted. Phoenix froze.

"M-Maya I-I…" He stammered. He pulled away and the room fell deathly silent.

"N-Nick, I-I w-want this baby to be **ours**!" Maya said. "And if you marry me, it will be, I-I'm gonna need your help…" She folded her hands in front of her chest. "Please Nick!" She pleaded. Phoenix sighed and shook his head before smiling.

"Alright Maya, I'll marry you and I'll be there for you, every step of the way." He promised. Maya gave a cooked smile and put her arms around his neck. Phoenix completed the hug, It was a loving embrace, but their eyes remained open as they both stared into nothingness, afraid of what the future held for them and 'their' baby.

**END**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Quadra-M'eh

**Notes:** Okay, an epilogue chapter, felt it was necessary as a bridging mechanism for the one-shot sequel. This way, I won't have to retroactively describe things in that which are necessary to understand what's going on. Also, I know some people were less than impressed with the ending, so hopefully, this will be more satisfying.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**Epilogue**_

The next few months were very hard for Phoenix. He and Maya were married a mere two weeks after they had confirmed she was indeed pregnant, in two separate, small ceremonies. They were first married in a small church ceremony with only their closest friends and family in attendance. Little Pearls was so excited, running around and gushing over the two 'special someones'. The poor creature was oblivious to the sombre air of the ceremony, and she almost started crying when Maya revealed she wasn't going to wear a white wedding dress. Maya told her that it was because she just didn't like white, but everyone else save the girl knew why. The second one was a traditional rite of Kurain. Basically, all the main family Fey women of the past three generations were channelled and they performed a ritualistic laying on of hands on Phoenix, showing their approval of Maya's choice and welcoming him to the family. It seemed pretty by the numbers to him, and it was a little creepy, but the maternal smile that was on the channelled Mia's face and her whispered 'I'm proud of you' as she placed her hand on his shoulder made it all worth while. After it was done several of the villagers shook his hand and told him that even though Maya had abdicated her position as next in line for master, it was still a great honour to be married to a woman of the main Fey line _and _to have her carry your child. Yes, as far as Kurain knew, as far as the world knew, the baby growing inside of Maya was his. As far as **he **was concerned it **was** his. He was going to do _everything _in his power to be a good father, for Maya's sake. It was _their _baby, that's the way he looked at it, even though he was very, _very _afraid.

After returning home, Phoenix went right to work. Maya had changed, but so had he. He wouldn't take clients anymore on good faith, or work a case simply because they were in trouble. He had to be sure the case was winnable and he always now demanded a large fee from his clients, after all he had his family started and he was going to need the money. This wasn't something the new Mrs. Fey-Wright was too happy with, she said it wasn't right to turn people down that needed help, but her arguments were _very _weak at best. Phoenix knew that she knew a baby was expensive and, with Maya now cut off from the resources of the Fey channelling school, they were going to need every single cent they could get. There were no more wallet destroying burger sessions or overspending on frivolous things anymore either. Most of their money went towards fixing up Maya's old room as a nursery, stocking up on baby supplies, and Maya's doctor bills. Phoenix was far more studious now when it came to his work. He took every case gravely serious, examining every crime scene with precision detail. When he would return home while a case was ongoing, he'd spend hours lost in his law books, trying to make sure he knew _exactly_ what he needed to say and do, usually falling asleep at his desk, only to be woken up the next morning by his new wife with a cup of coffee and a warm smile. In court, he was merciless. Attacking at all cylinders, never allowing himself to be put on the defensive. His former reputation as a goofball who bluffed and stalled his way through most of his cases was quickly evaporating, being replaced by that of a truly respected lawyer that no prosecutor wanted to have the misfortune of taking on. To a certain extent, he felt that he was **finally **turning into the lawyer that Mia always knew he could be, and he knew that because of what he was charging, his clients deserved only the highest quality in representation. But, in truth, a part of him, maybe a big part, wanted to destroy and humiliate _every_ member of Lana's prosecutor's office in the courtroom. He still blamed Lana for everything. It was her fault after all; none of it would have happened if Engarde died when he was **supposed **to. He had given his word that he wouldn't expose her conspiracy, but he felt a small measure of satisfaction everytime he thoroughly beat any one of her prosecutor's. Every win for him discredited Lana all the more, weakening her and her position to near nothingness. Phoenix really didn't care about Lana or the people beneath her, with Edgeworth and Franziska safe in Germany, the rest of the prosecutors, the ones who helped keep Lana's little cover up safe, can go straight to hell with Engarde.

* * *

It was hard to do normal 'baby stuff' with Maya, like shopping for baby clothes or going to Lamaze classes, simply because there were other expectant parents there. He could see the excitement in their eyes and hear it in their voices. The first time he shook the hand of one of these fathers and introduced himself as the father of Maya's baby, his heart and stomach both lurch. His voice cracked when he said it and he could tell Maya picked up on it, because of the hurt look on her face and how quiet she got. When they got home they had their first real fight as husband and wife:

"N-Nick! Y-you don't care about this baby! You don't love me!" She shouted as soon as they had the door closed.

"Wh-what? Maya." He sighed, raking his scalp in frustration. "Do you really think I'd have MARRIED you if I didn't love you! Do you really think I'd agree to help you raise another man's baby if I didn't love you?" Maya's eyes grew wide; he knew he just said something he shouldn't.

"N-Nick!" She gasped. "Th-this **isn't '**another man's' baby, i-it's yours!" She said pointing at him. Maya started to whimper and her body started to shake. "I-I knew it! I KNEW IT! Y-you're just doing this to make up for what you did? Aren't you Phoenix?" Maya using his full name always made his skin crawl, it seemed so unnatural. Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but stopped, he knew she had every right to think that, after all that he had done, of course she should be expecting the worse. He slumped to the couch and just looked up at her.

"No Maya, I'm not!" He said flatly. "But, it's not easy you know." Maya just looked at him for a second before bursting into tears and running into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He had a feeling this would be one night he'd be spending on the couch.

* * *

Phoenix would come to learn that little slip ups like this would be the trigger for many an argument between him and Maya. Yes, she had forgiven him, but the damage Engarde had done to their relationship had been **massive**. Most of the time they were the picture of a happy marriage, but anytime something came up that could make Maya doubt where Phoenix's head was, or the sincerity of his actions, it would usually end with an argument. In his weaker moments, mostly lying on the couch by himself in his darkened office, Phoenix did wonder why he was doing this, but such idiotic thoughts were quickly shaken from his mind. He nearly drove himself insane over thinking things and allowing himself to come to horrible conclusions; he wasn't going to allow that to happen again, he wasn't going to make Maya suffer like that again. Mia's words rang in his ear,

_'Love is hard work.'_

Besides, he knew why he was doing this; because he loved Maya and wanted to do everything he could to help her. That was it, nothing more. He wouldn't allow himself to even **think** about leaving, all he had to do was look at the magatama, the one that had ended his little self-exile to reassure himself that no matter how hard things got, the bond he had with Maya was strong enough to withstand anything. But, there was one thing that frightened him more than anything else, something he feared he simply wouldn't be able to handle, and unknown to Maya, he dropped to his knees and prayed every night. Prayed that the baby wouldn't look like Engarde.

* * *

Sleeping with Maya most every night in **their **bed was always a solace to the pain and uncertainty. Being able to hold her so tightly and intimately was the greatest feeling in the world. This was how he knew she had welcomed him back into her life; that the love between them hadn't vanished, but simply changed. They still hadn't consummated their relationship; Maya had a lot of healing to do before that could happen, and besides, they decided it would be best to wait until after the baby was born. That was fine with Phoenix, who was satisfied enough to hear her giggle when he put his arm around her and kiss the back of her neck before settling in for the night, and listening to the sound of her steady breathing to remind himself that he did indeed have _a Maya_ again. He had taken on a habit if holding his hand beneath her breast so he could feel her heartbeat as he dozed off. As Maya progressed in her pregnancy, she often guided his free hand to her stomach, so he could feel if the baby kicked or moved. This baby, as Maya had asserted, was **theirs** and one thing was for sure, it was going to be raised in a _very _loving home.

* * *

Seven months after the Engarde fiasco had ended, Phoenix was looking through his law books, when Maya appeared in the doorway to his office. Being so far along, she was limited in how much actual assisting she did for him anymore. The doctor had told her to avoid stress and anything strenuous, so to see her in the actual office was strange.

"N-Nick." She began, her voice cracking. When he looked from his book and saw the worried expression on her face, he immediately thought something was wrong with the baby.

"S-Something the matter?" He stammered.

"N-Nick, there-there's something you should see on TV." She replied. Phoenix let out a sigh that was a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"I don't have time to look at TV right now Maya, I have **work** to do." He stated.

"You've **got **to see this Nick. S-something's going on down at the Prosecutor's." **That** caught Phoenix's attention. Dropping his book, Phoenix followed Maya out to the living room. On the television was one of LA's several local news teams with a banner running across the bottom of the screen: 'Legal System Scandal. Prosecutor accuses Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye of gross corruption and misuse of power.'

"Wh-what in the world." Phoenix muttered as he sat down, leaning forward towards the television.

"…allegations have been brought to the attention of the Supreme Court today concerning Los Angeles chief prosecutor Lana Skye this morning concerning the Matt Engarde 'hoax' from several months ago, by one of her own attorneys, Winston Payne." Said the female anchor, Phoenix's jaw dropped. "In an interview with reporters moments ago, Mr. Payne repeated these allegations." The screen cut away to some footage of Payne, several microphones in his face. After adjusting his thick glasses and nervously slicking down his 'hair', he started to speak.

"Wh-when Matt Engarde was convicted in his original trial, he was sentenced to death as you all know. Well, funny-funny thing ab-about that, he wasn't executed. You were all told he was, but he wasn't. That _was_ Matt Engarde on television that time. Miss Skye allowed his death sentence to be reduced to life imprisonment, a-a sentence he escaped when he broke out of jail, a few months ago with-with those four others." Payne took a deep breath and fixed his glasses again. "Then, from what I have observed, he then tried to get revenge on his old-old law-lawyer Phoenix Wright, by kidnapping his assistant… "

"Payne you bastard don't you DARE!" Phoenix grunted between clenched teeth. Sure, it was great seeing the Prosecutor's Office in disarray, but Phoenix _knew_ Payne, and knew he wasn't doing this because he thought it was right or for justice, he had an ulterior motive somewhere.

"…I've even heard that he may have even r-raped her." The color drained from Maya's face.

"Maya?"

"I-I wanted it to come out. I-I-I wanted everyone to know what Engarde did to me, b-but not like this." She croaked as she started to shake. 'N-Nick, wh-what if people realise I got pregnant when Engarde was still on the loose and figure out…" Phoenix took her hand and guided her so she was sitting. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, rubbing her arm, the only sure fire way of stopping the shaking.

"Shhh, shhh." He hushed, pushing back his own anger, the trembling already subsiding.

"They-they managed to catch Engarde again, and in order to keep her cover up going and protect herself, Lana hired known **assassin **Shelly DeKiller to kill him and dispose of his body. When I found this out I felt I **had** to come forward."

"Wh-what? " Phoenix and Maya both said in unison. That's why Edgeworth never went into any details about Engarde's death. Lana, how could she? The camera cut back to the newsroom where the anchorwoman picked up her story.

"For her part, Miss Skye has refused to comment. Sources indicate that the LA Sheriff's Department has launched a probe into Miss Skye's recent activity and will be pressing criminal charges against her if Mr. Payne's allegations hold true." Just then, the phone rang. After kissing Maya's temple and rubbing her arm one last time, Phoenix went to his desk and answered it.

"Hello, Wright." Came Payne's slithery voice.

"Payne, what the hell? Wh-where the hell do you get off… this-this isn't any of your business!"

"Ah, so you were watching the news. I've got a proposition for you Wright." Payne said calmly. Where was that nervousness of his? Was it just for show? "You see, I've already got a book deal lined up to blow the lid off of Lana's entire conspiracy. I was wondering if you'd help me out with it, I'll give you a cut of the advance and a share of the royalties. I just need you to make a public statement confirming Engarde escaped and raped Maya as I said, you know so it's not all just hearsay while we're waiting for the police investigation."

"Heh." Phoenix chuckled with a smirk. "I **knew **there was something behind all this. You can shove it Payne. I'm not having anything to do with you _or _your book."

"Hmph, don't be that way Wright. It's not like I'm making any of it up. You know yourself it's all true, don't the people of our fine city deserve to know the truth, what does it matter if we make a little profit along the way? Besides, don't you and your lovely wife have a baby coming? A bit of extra money would certainly come in handy." Phoenix grunted and ran his hand through his hair, after a few seconds of silence, Payne spoke up. "Well?"

"Call me back in an hour. I want to talk it over with Maya." He muttered.

"That's fine. Goodbye." Phoenix returned to receiver to the hook and went back out into the living room.

"Who-who was that Nick?" Maya asked from the couch, cradling herself.

"Payne." He answered simply.

"Ughh, what did **he** want?" Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and told her everything. "Y-You don't want to go along with it do you Nick?"

"N-no, no I don't, but I think we might have to." He answered.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well besides the fact that we could really use the money, I just think it would be better if we had our hands in it too."

"B-But Nick, this whole thing, i-it's so **slimy**!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. But think about it, Payne's going to write his book anyway. And he's going to talk about you getting raped, there's nothing we can do about it because of freedom of speech, at least if we're part of the process, we can tell it the way **we** want to tell it." Phoenix explained with an utter lack of enthusiasm. He crouched down in front of her and took hold both her hands. "You wanted the world to know what Engarde did to you Maya; this might be your chance."

"Y-yean, b-but I wanted it to happen in court so Engarde would go to jail and pay for it. That can't happen now."

"I know Maya, I know. If you say 'no' I'll tell Payne we don't want anything to do with it, it's your call." Phoenix said, looking up into her sad, tired eyes. Maya thought about it for a moment.

"If we do this, will Lana go to jail?" She asked.

"Possible, of course, hiring an assassin is something she should go to jail for anyway." He replied.

"A-And, you-you won't let anyone know, y'know about the baby?" Phoenix shook his head.

"I swear." He said with a weak smile. Maya stroked her stomach and bit her lower lip, giving it one last bit of thought.

"Okay Nick, l-let's do it." He rose up just enough to kiss her.

"Alright."

* * *

Later that week, Phoenix and Payne called a press conference, where Phoenix addressed the media.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of the press..." He began upon taking the podium as flashes from several cameras went off; Payne was on his left hand side, grinning from ear to ear. Maya was on his right, clutching his arm and standing mostly behind him, there was a bead of sweat on her cheek and her skin was flush. He could tell she was using him as a shield against the eyes of all the strangers that were assembled in front of them. "…I-I want to thank you all for coming today. I called this press conference to confirm that Mr. Payne here was telling the truth when he attacked Lana Skye and her office. Matt Engarde **did** indeed escape from prison, he **did **kidnap and rape my wife and he did it all as an act of revenge against me." He stated, reading off of a script he and Payne had written beforehand. "I however was unaware of any criminal solicitation by Miss Skye in regards to the assassin Shelley DeKiller, but in my opinion I certainly do not see it as out of character for her. The woman was desperate enough to keep this whole affair a secret and jeopardise her career and those that work for her, it is certainly not out of the realm of possibility for her to do this." He stopped there, Payne had written more, but he didn't want this to turn into a character assassination of Lana.

"Mr. Wright!" A reporter shouted. "We have it on strong evidence that Mr. Payne has a rather lucrative deal to write a book about this whole affair, it seems rather odd that you would only come out now and back him up with so much money on the line." Phoenix sighed and looked down at Maya, who gave him a weak smile. It really didn't matter what anyone else thought did it? Just as long as _she_ believed in him. He turned back to the reporter.

"I will admit it looks suspicious, but Mr. Payne and I have the _truth _on our side, and I am confident that the police investigation will vindicate us." Phoenix stated.

"Mr. Wright!" Came another reporter. "Based on your recent history in court, it seems you have developed an intense hatred for prosecutors in Ms. Skye's office. Are you sure that this is not just a way of furthering your vendetta against them?"

"I make no secret over the fact that I _despise_ the prosecutors. But this is _because _they knowingly allowed Engarde to slip through the cracks of the legal system. In other words my 'dislike' for them came about because of this, not the other way around." He explained trying to keep his cool. Payne continued to grin. "For my wife and I, this is about doing our part to let it be known what kind of monster Matt Engarde was, and to see Lana Skye pay for her crimes."

"Mr. Wright, your wife seems to be pregnant, if this rape did actually occur, can you be sure the baby is yours?" Phoenix's breath caught in his throat, he looked down at the reporter, he was from a trashy tabloid paper, how in the world did the likes of him get in here? To his credit Phoenix managed to keep his calm. He felt Maya's grip around his arm tighten.

"N-Nick?" He heard her say.

"My personal life has nothing to do with this!" He pushed out of his drying mouth. "But allow me to state right now that this child is MINE!" He said in no uncertain terms. "I've said what I came to say. This press conference is over." With that, he put his arm around Maya's shoulder; he made sure to keep himself between her and the unsatisfied mob as the three headed for Payne's car. Flashes coming from their cameras and indiscernible questions coming from their mouths. Once they were safe in the back seat of the car, Phoenix took Maya's hand again.

"You alright?" He asked with concern. Maya nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks Nick."

* * *

The next two months were a blur, mostly Phoenix's time was spent in the courtroom, helping Payne with his book, or accompanying Maya to the doctor's. Eventually the time came, and Maya's water broke. Luckily Gumshoe, who over the course of the months had warmed back up to Phoenix, though it was most likely for Maya's sake, gave them a ride to the hospital and stayed with Phoenix in the waiting room. Phoenix was a wreck as he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, with Gumshoe's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Maya'll be fine…pal." Gumshoe said. Phoenix couldn't help but notice the delay before he called him 'pal' but he didn't have time to worry about that now.

"I-I know." He stammered. All he could think was how much pain she must be in, especially considering she had refused any painkillers. His imagination was running wild and all he could picture was Maya screaming while lying in a hospital bed covered in blood. It was all Engarde's fault. "I hope it's nice and warm where you are now you bastard." He muttered, too low for Gumshoe to hear. Doubts started running through his mind; was he really ready to be a father, was Maya ready to be a mother? A year ago, they both acted like kids themselves, and now they were going to be responsible for a new little life. And what if somewhere down the road he lost sight of his promise to Maya, could he really love Engarde's rape baby for long? No, he dismissed that the baby was half Maya's, which meant it was part of her, and there wasn't one thing about Maya he didn't love. He was going to love this baby no matter what, even-even if it looked like the bastard. Phoenix sat in that waiting room for hours; Gumshoe had to leave to get back to work so he was alone, there were other people there of course, but Phoenix was in a bubble, just him and his thoughts. Eventually, while the sun was going down, a nurse came out to get him.

"Mr. Wright." She said smiling patting him on the back of the hand to get his attention. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"Can I see them?" The nurse nodded.

"Of course, you're wife's been asking for you."

"H-How is she?" He asked as he began to follow her to the back.

"She's very tired, but she did great." The nurse replied. She lead him into Maya's room and closed the door behind him. Maya looked over at him and smiled a **very **tired smile as she held the blanket covered baby. Phoenix's heart skipped, she was covered in sweat, her hair was messed up, and there were traces of blood on her skin, but she still looked so beautiful, so serene.

"Hey Nick." She whispered. "Come over here and take a look at our daughter." Phoenix gulped as he stooped over Maya to get a look of the creature that would be his daughter for the rest of his life. Upon seeing the face, a tear escaped his eye.

"S-Something wrong N-Nick?" Maya asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." He kissed the side of Maya's head. "She looks just like you."

**To be continued in 'The Legacy of Matt Engarde'**


End file.
